


Jaki Eksperyment?- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Experiments, Fight Club - Freeform, Human!Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock'sa big fat liar, Wolf!John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jest wilkołakiem.<br/>Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, oprócz niego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Experiment?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678847) by [Andersaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andersaur/pseuds/Andersaur). 



John narzekał pod nosem, idąc za Sherlockiem.  
Nie był całkiem pewny, jak to zrobili, ale najwyraźniej, przejażdżka przez Epping Forrest musiała się wydarzyć właśnie teraz, John!  
Była godzina druga w nocy, a on, przez to śledztwo, nie spał od 24 godzin.  
Nie sprzeczał się zbytnio z Sherlockiem- zarówno dlatego, że nie miał energii jak i dlatego, że chciał, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło- ale teraz żałował, że pozwolił mu robić, co chce. Przenikliwy styczniowy chłód przebijał mu ramię, kiedy szedł po czymś niesamowicie grząskim. Nigdy nie był przeczulony na punkcie pogody, ale było zupełnie inaczej, gdy miało się na sobie jakieś porządne buciory. Skrzyżował prawe ramie na piersi, lewe nadal było zajęte trzymaniem latarki przed sobą. Nie zanosiło się, że wkrótce gdzieś dojdą.  
Westchnął z frustracją i powlókł się dalej. 

Kilka długich minut później, usłyszał cichy warkot. Był tak cichy, że John prawie go przeoczył, ale był dumny z tego, że ma wyostrzone zmysły. Nawet w porównaniu z Sherlockiem.  
\- Sherlock.- zawołał cicho, idąc kilka kroków szybciej, by nadążyć. Mężczyzna go zignorował.  
\- Sherlock, słyszałeś to?  
\- Lisy.- wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. Nie wysilił się, by wyglądać na zadowolonego z przerwy. Zamiast tego, szedł szybciej. John zmarszczył czoło i obrócił się, świecąc latarką w kierunku, z którego przyszli.  
Dla niego to z pewnością nie brzmiało jak lis.  
Kilka minut później, powtórzyło się. John wzdrygnął się, pomimo próby przekonania samego siebie, że owszem-to brzmiało, jakby było bliżej, niż przedtem- ale zdecydowanie nie dwa razy bliżej.  
Trzeci raz, gdy to usłyszał, zatrzymał się. Wziął głęboki uspokajający wdech. Przestań natychmiast, Watson. Jesteś w Epping Forest. Jakie potwory mogą żyć w Epping Forest?  
John obrócił się w miejscu, światło latarki przeszukiwało las mniej więcej w kierunku, skąd dochodził ostatni wibrujący warkot.  
Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy nic się nie poruszyło w przenikliwym wietrze, oprócz kilku liści. Ostatni raz przejechał latarką po podszyciu i znalazł. Dwa punkty odbijające światło, prawie zakamuflowane przez liście, ale teraz kiedy je raz zobaczył- wyraźne.  
Kilka myśli przeszło mu przez głowę… kot? Zbyt nisko. Pies? Zbyt małe. Lis? Zbyt od siebie oddalone. Kiedy podszedł krok bliżej, by się przyjrzeć lepiej- czarna, futrzasta łapa największego psowatego, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, przepchnęła się przez krzaki z rykiem, który zatrząsł jego kośćmi.  
Nie miał czasu na szok. John usłyszał łomotanie po ziemi tuż za sobą. Jakikolwiek diabeł był za nim, biegł na czterech łapach- albo może John tak tylko przypuszczał, z powodu tej paszczy, która widział? Do diabła, oczywiście, że tak zakładał. Kto kiedykolwiek słyszał o czymś takim na dwóch nogach?  
\- Sherlock!- wrzasnął, odgarniając gałęzie i liście, próbując przegonić to coś, co słyszał warczące za nim.- Sherlock!  
Boże, Irene byłaby dumna gdyby usłyszał, jak John wrzeszczy jego imię w ten sposób. Odrzucił tą przypadkowa myśl, skrytykuje ją później, kiedy w końcu przed sobą zobaczy jakieś światło.  
Usłyszał swoje imię tuż przed tym, jak szczęki zacisnęły mu się dookoła środkowej części tułowia. Dwa strzały, nie miał pojęcia jak blisko. Chłód na torsie, gdzie przenikliwy zimowy wiatr polizał go po skórze.  
Potem ręce, poklepujące go, zagłębiające się w kieszeniach. Bycie bezceremonialnie wyciąganym z nieprzytomności przez wiele rąk, przyciskanie i podnoszenie; nie miał energii, by je odtrącić. Pozwolił sobie znowu odpłynąć.

Porządne przebudzenie się było powolnym procesem. Bardziej zmuszeniem się do otwarcia oczu i upewnienia, że te nieostrożne dziabnięcia, które go zmęczyły, ożywiły do przedtem. Pierwsza rzeczą, jakiej był świadom, to brak czucia w swoim tyłku.  
Im bardziej o tym myślał, tym bardziej czuł niewygodny ciężar w tym miejscu, toteż próbował skupić się na reszcie swego ciała, na przykład na bolesnym głodzie w brzuchu. Albo łupaniu w głowie. Albo paleniu w gardle, które- jak mógł zgadnąć- było podrapane jakimś rodzajem intubacji.  
Jęczał głośno głównie z bólu w całym podbrzuszu. Przekrzywił głowę i uniósł rękę do twarzy, potarł nią oczy, kiedy zaczął je otwierać. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim rozejrzał się w swoim położeniu.  
Natychmiast stało się jasne, że był w szpitalu (osobny pokój, zauważył- musiał podziękować Mycroftowi) ale, jeśli miał być szczery, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czemu.  
Odepchnął niepokój na bok po to, by pozwolić oczom przywyknąć do oślepiającego światła słonecznego wlewającego się przez okna; można zaufać cholernemu Londynowi, że da mu piękny dzień, akurat wtedy, kiedy był zajęty byciem nieprzytomnym.  
Kiedy jego lekarskie "ja" zaczęło w końcu działać, sprawdził swoje dłonie. Nie miał kroplówki, ale bolący ślad po igle na wierzchu dłoni, sugerował, że miał tu jakąś podpiętą, ostatnio. Miał nadzieje, że nie dostawał żadnych środków przeciwbólowych, bo jeśli tak go bolało z nimi, to Boże mu dopomóż.  
John był zawstydzony, że jego pierwsza myślą nie było nic w stylu: Gdzie , do diabła, jest Sherlock? Był nawet bardziej zawstydzony, że następną myślą po tym była „Może Sherlock przyniósłby mi szklankę wody?”  
Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ani czemu; podniósł nieskoordynowana dłoń i walnął w przycisk na małym stoliku przy łóżku.  
Ledwo minutę później starszy mężczyzna, który jak John mógł przypuszczać ( z jego fartucha) był lekarzem.  
Zapukał do drzwi i zaoferował mu promienny uśmiech.  
\- Doktor Watson.- powitał go, wyciągając rękę. John potrząsnął nią, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi, rozluźniając się nieco.  
\- Jestem doktor Samuel Bishop. Dobrze, że pan się ocknął.  
John musiał zdusić wzdrygniecie się na te słowa. Miał odczucie, że musiał być nieprzytomny chwile. Odchrząknął z grymasem, ale dr. Bishop podniósł palec, potrząsnął głową, otwierając usta.  
\- Proszę poczekać. Przyniosę jakąś wodę.  
Lekarz wyszedł, ale po minucie wrócił, z plastikowym kubkiem chłodnej wody. John ja wziął z wdzięcznością. I wypił kilka łyczków.  
\- Dzięki- skinął.- Um… jak długo… no. Jak długo to było?  
Musiał wyglądać na zmartwionego, bo doktor Bishop zaśmiał się nieco.  
\- Jest pan tu dopiero drugi dzień. Był pan przyjęty około czwartej rano. Pamięta pan, co się stało?  
John potrząsnął głową i milczał.  
\- Według pana przyjaciela, został pan zaatakowany przez zwierzę. Zostałem poinformowany, że zostało powstrzymane.- powiedział stanowczo.  
John przełknął kolejny łyk wody, kiedy coś zaczęło do niego docierać- albo może zmyślał wspomnienia. Gigantyczny wilk wydawał się lekko naciągany. Polecił sobie samemu spytać, jak dużo mu dali.  
\- I gdzie jest teraz mój przyjaciel?- zapytał lekkim tonem, przypadkowo patrząc na drzwi.  
\- Wysłałem go do domu ostatniej nocy, żeby się przespał. Wyglądał, jakby był na nogach od kilku dni.  
John nie mógł ukryć szoku. Jak ten człowiek zdołał przekonać Sherlocka Holmesa, by opuścił pokój? Jedyny wniosek, to taki, że doktorek miał w siebie więcej pary, niż John. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Tak, całkiem. Zadzwonię do niego i powiem, że pan się zbudził, ale chciałbym najpierw sprawdzić twoje szwy. Były sprawdzane wczoraj popołudniu i wydaje mi się, że będzie pan od nich wolny dużo szybciej, niż się spodziewaliśmy.  
\- Co to znaczy?- John zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na pościel, jakby mogła dać mu odpowiedź.  
\- To dobrze. Zdrowieje pan bardzo szybko. Jednakże wydaje się pan spalać leki dużo szybciej, niż przewidywaliśmy. Nie miał się pan obudzić jeszcze przynajmniej przez jeden dzień.  
Dr Bishop zmarszczył czoło i sprawdził kartę w nogach łóżka.  
\- Ale to nie ważne. Teraz - proszę pokazać te szwy.

***  
Sherlock nie spał. Gapił się w swój laptop i to od dłuższej chwili. Całą noc robił research, odkąd zobaczył zmianę bandaży Johna po południu. Rozdarte ciało zostało zeszyte, tak dobrze, jak chirurg potrafił, ale Sherlock wiedział, że rana zostawi rozległe blizny, które będą pasować do tej na ramieniu. Dezorientująca część nastąpiła, gdy pierwsza warstwa bandaży została odwinięta i okazało się, że pod szwami poszarpane żebra zagoiły się w ładne czerwone cięcia.  
Zagojenie się do tego stanu, powinno zająć całe tygodnie, biorąc pod uwagę to, ile razy przenosili Johna.  
Sherlock nie mógł otrząsnąć się z niepokojącego uczucia, które pojawiło się, kiedy to zobaczył. Po prawdzie, to był jedyny powód, dla którego wrócił do domu wcześniej: potrzebował przebadać ta sprawę.  
Więc siedział tu, gapiąc się na forum, które było 19 linkiem na 36 stronie wyszukiwarki Google, które powiedziało mu, że John jest wilkołakiem.  
Absurdalne.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia w szpitalu („Tylko kilka rutynowych badań, doktorze Watson, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że wszystko jest w porządku”) John wstał z łóżka i spakował swoja torbę, jakby nie zdarzyło mu się prawie przegryzienie na dwie połowy przez dzikie stworzenie, dwa razy większe od niego. Ludzie zawsze mówili, że pozytywne myślenie działa: może po prostu myślał naprawdę mocno o powrocie do domu. Szwy zdjęto mu rano, a on ledwo to zauważył. Po paru minutach ból i pieczenie zniknęły, więc po prostu czekał, pakując piżamę i książki do torby, która Sherlock mu przyniósł.  
\- Jesteś w świetnej formie.- skomentował Sherlock. Zamyślony, zmrużył oczy. John się martwił, że Sherlock nadal miał czerwone koła pod oczami od zbyt długiego nie spania.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
John zastanowił się jeszcze raz nad odpowiedzią, ale Sherlock nie odpuścił.  
\- Uh, dobrze. Dzięki.  
Ewidentnie John zaczynał się robić podejrzliwy. Detektyw zapamiętał, by nigdy już nie wypowiadać słowa „czuć” - zwłaszcza kiedy przeprowadzał tajne śledztwo.  
Dlatego milczał, aż John skończył pakowanie torby, co na szczęście trwało tylko kilka minut. Potem skoczył w stronę drzwi i John był zadowolony, widząc, że znów zachowuje się normalnie. Bał się, że traktuje go, jakby był zrobiony ze szkła. A jeśli cokolwiek miało zacząć być znów normalne, to potrzebował czegoś normalnego.  
Podążył za Sherlockiem do taksówki i zapadła między nimi zazwyczaj wygodna cisza. Na szczęście dla detektywa, John, tym razem,nie wydawał się zauważać kółeczek zębatych, obracających się w jego głowie.  
W domu Sherlock pozwolił John zrobić herbatę. No cóż … zostawił Johnowi robienie herbaty.  
Wpadł na górę przed nim, by spakować swój laptop do sypialni, żeby ukryć swoje poszukiwania w necie. Teraz, jak John był już w domu, mógł je kontynuować z pierwszej ręki i czyż nie była to ekscytująca myśl?  
Kiedy wrócił do salonu, John siedział w sowim fotelu, ewidentnie czekając na niego. Przed fotelem Sherlocka stał kubek herbaty na stoliku do kawy. Wiedział, na co się zanosi.  
\- Nie pamiętam, co się wydarzyło.- zaczął John, kiedy Sherlock się rozsiadł.  
\- To będzie szok.- zaczął Sherlock spokojnie, upijając łyczek herbaty. Skrzywił się. Zbyt gorąca. John wywrócił oczami.  
\- Tak, to już załapałem, dzięki. Liczyłem, że mi opowiesz.  
\- Wiem, że liczysz.  
Długa przerwa.  
\- Opowiesz mi, proszę?  
\- Jak dużo pamiętasz?  
John musiał pomyśleć.  
\- Pamiętam, że byłem niewiarygodnie wściekły na ciebie, za zmuszenie mnie do wyjścia z tobą.  
\- Pamiętasz właściwe wydarzenie?  
Oczy Sherlocka zmrużyły się w zamyśleniu. John potrząsnął głową.  
\- Lekarz powiedział mi, że to zwierzę.- powiedziała John z nadzieją, Sherlock wydawał się czekać na coś.  
\- Sherlock, ja naprawdę nic nie pamiętam, oprócz chodzenia po lesie.  
Sherlock dalej czekał. John wywrócił oczami i zapadł się w fotel, przygotowany na gapienie się na Sherlocka, aż kolejny kawałek szczegółu wpadnie mu do głowy.  
\- Odgłosy.- powiedział John niepewnie.- Powiedziałeś, że to lisy.  
Sherlock wyglądał na trochę niepewnego, ale jego usta pozostały stanowczo zamknięte.  
John czekał aż cokolwiek więcej przyjdzie mu na myśl, ale to było wszystko, co mógł złapać. Westchnął i wrócił do gapienia się na przyjaciela. Tym razem nie zajęło mu to długo- może Sherlock wiedział, że nic innego nie wyskoczy?  
\- To był jakiś dziki pies. Byliśmy na jego terytorium. Zaatakował cię. Zastrzeliłem go.  
John zmarszczył czoło na te trzy ostatnie słowa. Potem jego oczy szeroko się otwarły, zmrużyły i skupiły na Sherlocku, w tej kolejności.  
\- To nie moja wina, że nie chroniłeś swoich kieszeni.- Sherlock powiedział słodko.- Właściwie, powinieneś być zadowolony.  
Potem wstał i poszedł do sypialni.  
\- Co, co to jest?- spytał John, obracając się.- Czego innego się spodziewałeś?  
Sherlock się obrócił, wyglądając na szczerze skonfundowanego. John nie miał na to żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie wiem. Jak nas znaleźli?  
\- Niosłem cię do głównej drogi.- przyszła odpowiedz. John nie był pewny, czemu to sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się cieplej.  
\- Och, rozumiem. Um… dzięki.  
Sherlock skinął głową i obrócił się. John zdecydował zostawić go samemu sobie. Zwykle nie chciał wiedzieć, co to jest za organ, albo czemu śliwka pływa w tych płynach ciała, albo z jakiej części ciała pochodzi ta skóra. Wiec, na resztę ranka i większość popołudnia on i Sherlock krzątali się w relatywnej ciszy; każdy z nich wdrażał się w rutynę do normalności. John próbował zdrapać liść z sufitu, który Sherlock jakoś zdołał tam wtopić. By być uczciwym, to zajęło mu duża część popołudnia.  
Wieczorem obaj usiedli w fotelach ze spojrzeniem przyklejonym do swoich laptopów. John odświeżał bloga. Zakładał, że Sherlock zostawia komuś zjadliwe komentarze na swoim.  
\- Och.- mruknął. Nie chciało mu się dziękować, kiedy ją przyjmował i kładł koło siebie na stoliku, zanim wrócił do swoich poszukiwań na forum.  
\- Proszę bardzo.- powiedział John gorzko. Westchnął i obrócił się, wrócił do kuchni i otwarł lodówkę.  
\- Nie ma tu nic do jedzenia.  
\- Wiem.- powiedział Sherlock automatycznie.  
\- Nie jadłeś, kiedy byłeś poza mieszkaniem?- John brzmiał na znudzonego.  
Sherlock mruknął coś w odpowiedzi.  
\- Zamówię coś na wynos.- zdecydował, zamykając lodówkę i rozglądając się za swoim telefonem. Sherlock mruknął znowu.  
\- Co chcesz zjeść?  
Kolejne mrukniecie, tym razem brzmiące jak pytanie.  
\- Zapytałem, co chcesz jeść.  
\- Jeść? Co?- Sherlock spojrzał na niego skonfundowany.  
\- Och, na miłość… zamawiam na wynos.  
Sherlock się zawahał, szukając odpowiedniej odpowiedzi.  
\- To dobrze?  
John gapił się na niego, ciche „jesteś poważny?” na jego twarzy.  
\- Och, oh. Um, kaczka chow mein.  
\- Dobra. Dzięki, to wszystko, co chciałem usłyszeć.- powiedział John, zirytowany, zanim zniknął na górze, by wykonać telefon.  
Minął nienaturalnie długi okres czasu, zanim zadzwonił dzwonek przy drzwiach, a kiedy to się stało, John skoczył natychmiast do drzwi.  
Sherlock gapił się za nim, trochę przerażony tą nadmierna ekscytacja, z która tamten rzucił się w dół schodów.  
Kilka minut później jedzenie na wynos zostało rozłożone na stoliku do kawy, a John klęczał przy nim, jakby mu ofiarowano tysiąc funtów. Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że był głodny, co nie było zaskakujące. Unikał przecież szpitalnego jedzenia.  
John popchnął do niego pudełko makaronu, więc odłożył laptop, by złapać za widelec. John już pochłaniał swoja porcje.  
Stało przed nim pięć pudełek. Gapił się na pierwsze.  
\- Głodny?- Sherlock się drażnił, mierząc spojrzeniem pudełko.  
\- Nie żartuje się z kalek.- John powiedziała miedzy kęsami.  
\- Nie żartuje.- Sherlock odpowiedział wyzywająco. John tego nie skomentował. Był zbyt głodny, by zaczynać walkę z Sherlockiem.  
Do czasu, gdy jego chow mein zostało w połowie zjedzone, Sherlock patrzył, jak John zjada zawartość trzeciego pudełka i jeszcze nie zwalnia. Sherlock musiał gapić się przez chwile, zanim się obrócił i wyguglał wilkołacze zwyczaje jedzeniowe. Nie był pewny, czy jest zadowolony, że taki apetyt wydaje się idealnie normalny u nowougryzionego.  
Pił chłodna herbatę, specjalnie zostawiając jedną trzecią swej porcji.  
\- Chcesz to?- wyciągnął jedzenie do Johna, który spojrzał znad pudełka.  
\- A co, najadłeś się?  
Nadzieja w jego głosie była niezaprzeczalna. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy John zauważył jak dużo zjadł.  
\- Tak. Masz. –rzucił mu resztki, tylko w połowie mając nadzieje, że się nie przewrócą, zanim John je złapał.  
Patrzył, jak znikając w jego ustach w kilka minut.  
Człowiek wyglądał na niesamowicie szczęśliwego. Sherlock się uśmiechnął, a potem zmusił do powagi, zanim John mógł coś zauważyć.  
\- John.- mruknął, obracając się do ekranu swego laptopa.- Chodź tu.- był zadowolony, że John posłuchał bez pytania, wstając i podchodząc, by stanąć za krzesłem Sherlocka. Spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem, ale wszystko, co mógł zobaczyć to pusty wordowski dokument.  
\- Sherlock, nie możesz po prostu chodzić dookoła, bijąc ludzi!- John się zmarszczył, pocierając czoło.  
Sherlock dalej gapił się na swoja dłoń.  
\- Sherlock!  
Sherlock podskoczył i obrócił by spojrzeć na niego. John wyglądał na złego. Ups.  
\- Następnym razem zrobię to lżej.- obiecał z wąskim uśmiechem.  
\- Boże daj mi siłę. Nie będzie następnego razu. Nie. Wiesz co, dobra. Jezu.  
John obrócił się i wyszedł do swego pokoju, zostawiając Sherlocka, by złożył pudełka i dowody.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock sporządzał listy. Lubił listy. Były proste.   
No cóż.   
Nie lubił ich, bo były proste. Nienawidził prostych rzeczy.   
Lubił listy bo były szybkie.   
Były bardziej pouczające w swej szybkości.   
Na przykład lista, którą miał w prawej ręce:   
John JEST WILKOŁAKIEM  
1\. Dramatycznie zwiększona szybkość zdrowienia.  
2\. Nowo nabyte przyciąganie do wielkich posiłków co cztery godziny.  
3\. Dramatycznie podwyższona temperatura ciała.  
4\. Wzrost nierozsądnej irytacji, łatwe wpadanie w złość.  
5\. Wzrost przyciągania przez dzicz na zewnątrz.

I, w porównaniu, lista w jego lewej ręce:  
JOHN NIE JEST WILKOŁAKIEM:  
1\. Wilkołaki nie istnieją.

Ta w prawej ręce była pięć razy dłuższa, ale jeśli chodzi o tę z lewej, nadal miała sporo do zrobienia.  
Odłożył je na biurko i oddarł kolejna kartkę z notatnika na stoliku przy łóżku.

CO ZROBIĆ:  
1\. Zmierzyć temperaturę Johnowi.  
2\. Przetestować cierpliwość Johna. Sprawdzić cykl księżyca.  
3.Wyśledzić zwierzę z Epping Forest.

Pierwsze zdanie w drugim punkcie zostało przekreślone od razu gdy je napisał, bo Sherlock był niemal pewny, że zdoła to zrobić, nawet bez zwracania uwagi. Miał bardziej naglące rzeczy do zrobienia.   
To był pierwszy pełny dzień Johna w domu, po powrocie ze szpitala, i czwarty od ich wycieczki do lasu i John musiał wyjść do sklepu.   
Był w domu od zaledwie dwudziestu czterech godzin i już dostawał klaustrofobii, prawdopodobnie przez to, że trzymali go w szpitalu, gdy był całkiem zdrowy.   
Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock miał idealną sposobność, by zacząć realizować trzeci punkt z listy- został na nogach całą noc, by praktykować i ulepszać rzeczy dotyczące punktu: Wytropić zwierzę z Epping Forrest.  
Gdyby był szczery ze sobą, to nie miał pojęcia, jak namierzyć zwierzę. Był dobry w tropieniu ludzi, ale wiedza, jakie puby odwiedzają w piątkowe wieczory wilki, nie była tu pomocna.   
Więc, zrobił następną najlepszą rzecz.   
Powody stojące za jego wycieczką, były w opozycji wobec wszystkiemu, co mówił mu jego logiczny umysł, ale i tak wepchnął najważniejsze papiery w folder i wziął je ze sobą do Scottland Yardu.  
\- Lestrade.- zawołał, wkraczając do biura. Nie zapukał- nigdy tego nie robił, i nigdy nie będzie.  
\- Nie ma go tu.- odparł Lestrade, zanim z oporem uniósł spojrzenie znad swej pracy, na Sherlocka. Sherlock zauważył, że wyglądał na lekko zmęczonego. Długie śledztwo?  
\- Możesz skończyć cierpieć później. W tej chwili potrzebuje pewnych dokumentów.  
Usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, naprzeciwko Lestrada, z teczką na kolanach. Lestrade westchnął:  
\- Nic nie obiecuje.- powiedział, pocierając policzek. Definitywnie długie śledztwo…  
\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Wykazu wszystkich znalezionych ciał dokładnie cztery dni temu. W poniedziałek, 28 stycznia.   
Sherlock obserwował go uważnie, oczekując, że wyciągnie górną szufladę biurka i wyciągnie dokumenty w entuzjastycznym:  
\- Ta-dam!  
Ale niestety, po prostu spojrzał lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Cztery dni? A co, jeśli nie zostali jeszcze zidentyfikowani?  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Jaki rejon?  
\- Wschód- odparł, potem zmarszczył czoło.- Wschodni.  
\- Wschodni? To rzeczywiście dużo daje. – Lestrade pokazał mu sarkastyczny „kciuk w górę”.   
Sherlock parsknął, wyrażając dezaprobatę.  
\- Wszędzie na południe od Eppin Forrest. Może Newham, Waltham Forest. Może nawet Redbridge.  
Lestrade zmarszczył brwi i przejechał ręką po włosach. Spojrzał na ekran i uderzył w parę klawiszy.  
\- Daj mi dzień albo dwa. Może być sporo pasujących informacji. Zapisz mi to i załatwię tę sprawę, kiedy się z tym uporam.   
Lesterade otwarł szufladę i rzucił nieotwarta paczkę karteczek samoprzylepnych do Sherlocka, który mrugał na nie, ewidentnie skołowany.  
\- Ale potrzebuje nazwisk.- nalegał.   
Był zaledwie dziesięć sekund od tupania stopą i zaklejenia wszystkich karteczek Lestrada taśmą.  
\- Jestem w środku śledztwa, Sherlock. Idź do domu. Zadzwonię do ciebie dzisiaj i pogadamy.  
\- Wyślij SMSa.- Sherlock zasyczał, zanim wstał z parsknięciem, obracając się na piecie i wymaszerował z pokoju. Lestrade wywrócił oczami i zapisał to, co zapamiętał z jego instrukcji i przylepił to do monitora.  
Sherlock zdołał zatrzymać taksówkę, kiedy wpadł na kolejny pomysł. Skierował kierowcę do filii RSPCA w centralnym Londynie.   
Spędził całą podróż, próbując znaleźć listę uratowanych zwierząt na ich stronie internetowej. Bez powodzenia.   
Dał taksówkarzowi napiwek i kazał mu czekać kilka minut. Na szczęście (albo nieszczęście) zajęło mu to tylko kilka minut.   
Nie mieli zarejestrowanych żadnych psów przyjętych do żadnej fili w nocy w niedzielę i poranek w poniedziałek.   
Wiedział, że to strzał w ciemno, ale rozumiał, że RSPCA to pierwszy przystanek dla każdego, kto znalazł rannego psa.   
To tyle jeśli chodzi o psa- jakim cudem pies mógł zostać postrzelony i po prostu wyśliznąć się z radaru? Może nie dotarł do krawędzi lasu? Może Sherlock spudłował i tylko go przestraszył i nie był w ogóle ranne.   
Może to nie był tylko pies.   
Może kula nie wystarczyła…   
Sherlock skierował taksówkę z powrotem do domu, zanim jego spekulacje wymknęły się z rąk. Zaczynał się dawać ponosić wyobraźni. Przez resztę podróży skoncentrował się na drodze, odmawiając patrzenia do teczki, leżącej na siedzeniu obok niego.  
Kiedy wszedł do domu, Johna nadal tam nie było. To nie było zbyt zaskakujące.   
Swędziało go, by się wydostać z mieszkania, a Sherlocka nie było tylko dwie godziny. Plus, nie mieli już jedzenia w mieszkaniu, które by było nadal jadalne.   
Sherlock przypuszczał, że zakupy zajmą dużo chodzenia po sklepach. Kiedy John wrócił, Sherlock zemdlał na kanapie.   
Nie był zaskoczony. Z tego co wiedział, Sherlock nie spał od dwóch nocy przed tym, jak pojechali do lasu. To była jego szósta noc bez snu i nawet detektyw konsultant, z jego specjalnie wytrenowanym ciałem, nie mógł wytrzymać tak długo i nie ucierpieć.  
John próbował wnieść torby po cichu, choć wątpił, żeby w tym momencie cokolwiek mogło obudzić Sherlocka.   
Generalnie spał jak martwy przez czternaście albo osiemnaście godzin, w zależności od tego jak długo nie spał przedtem a było około popołudnia. John zrobił szybkie obliczenia i zdecydował, że jeśli Sherlock właśnie zasnął, to wybrał idealny porę.   
Szesnaście godzin wypadnie o dziewiątej rano i będzie znów na chodzie.   
John podniósł herbatę stojąca z obok jego głowy, kubek z herbatą nadal był letni. John uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył kubek do zlewu. Wyciągnął koc z szafki i zarzucił go na Sherlocka.  
\- Cześć Greg. Tu John.  
\- John? Próbowałem dodzwonić się do Sherlocka? Jest tam?   
\- I tak i nie…  
\- Nie nadążam.  
\- Śpi.  
\- Och. Czemu… racja.  
\- Ta. Przekazać coś?  
\- Powiedz mu, że nie znalazłem niczego, co by pasowało do jego opisu.  
\- Um… dobra. Czyli?  
\- Ciała. W lesie.  
\- Co?  
\- Myślałem, że to do śledztwa. Nic nie mówił?  
\- Nie powiedział mi nic, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Byliśmy zajęci ostatnio… i cieszę się ciszą i spokojem, kiedy go nie ma.  
\- Mogę to zrozumieć. Fajnie się gada, ale dalej mam papiery do załatwienia, zanim wyjdę. Tylko przekaż mu wiadomość, dobra?  
\- Oczywiście. Dobrego dnia.  
\- Tobie też, John.  
John odłożył telefon Sherlocka na stolik do kawy i wrócił do kuchni. Jego jedyną myślą było to , że Sherlock się upewniał , czy to zwierzę, które go zaatakowało, nie dorwało nikogo innego- dziwnie miło z jego strony. To nie mogło być to.   
Jego drugą myślą było to, że obiad jest gotowy więc wyciągnął widelec, by spróbować pasty, za którą jego brzuch burczał od dawna. Złapał za miskę z szafki i zgarnął sobie na stertę trochę pasty i kilka chochli carbonary i usiadł przy stole.   
Normalnie, kiedy jadł sam, oglądał telewizje do towarzystwa, ale dziś Sherlock spał tutaj i posprzątał stół w kuchni i czuł, że zasłużył, aby przy nim usiąść.   
Zanim poszedł do łóżka napisał wiadomość dla Sherlocka, na wypadek, gdyby się obudził w nocy. Tylko krótkie „Dzwonił Lestrade. Żadnych znalezionych ciał.. wyjaśnisz? J”  
I przypiął ją do telefonu Sherlocka, zanim poszedł na górę do łóżka.  
Do czasu gdy doszedł do swej sypialni, wszystkie podejrzenia uleciały mu z głowy.   
Sherlock robił ciągle dziwne rzeczy, a pracą Johna była oficjalnie jego praca. John był asystentem, a jeśli Sherlock go nie potrzebował, to John nie musiał być pod ręką- nazywał to bardziej błogosławieństwem, niż przekleństwem.   
Poza tym, miał własne rzeczy do zrobienia, na przykład utrzymywanie przy życiu Sherlocka, kiedy był ciulem.   
I tak, John usiadł na łóżku, szczęśliwie nieświadomy, że ilość maniakalnych teorii przelatujących przez głowę Sherlock w trakcie snu, wzrastała.   
Może tak było lepiej- Sherlock zdecydowanie tak uważał.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock był niewiarygodny.   
Skonfundowany, kiedy się obudził. Najwyraźniej zasnął, kiedy było widno i obudził się, kiedy było… jasno?  
Był ekstremalnie skołowany, widząc, że przede wszystkim nie zapamiętał samego zasypiania - co by znaczyło, że odleciał, co znaczyło, że to było prawdopodobnie następny ranek, bo nigdy nie spał krócej, niż dziesięć godzin jednym ciągiem.   
Wtedy zauważył swój telefon położony na stoliku, razem z wiadomością.   
Pierwsza rzeczą, na jaka spojrzał to czas. 08:24. Nie tak źle, jak przypuszczał. Zmarnował całe popołudnie, wieczór i noc, ale przynajmniej czuł się lepiej.   
Następną rzeczą na jaką spojrzał, to wiadomość , którą zostawił John. Nie mówiła, że wyszedł, więc Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że nadal śpi na piętrze. Przeczytał ją i zmarszczył czoło, zwinął w kulkę i rzucił na podłogę. John podniesie ją później. Teraz musiał wysłać SMSa do Lestrada.  
„Żadnego? Żadnych ciał, czy żadnych na tym obszarze? SH”  
Ściskał telefon mocno i przeglądając swoja teczkę , patrząc przez przezroczysty plastik, by się upewnić, że John tego nie czytał.   
To było ważne, żeby John nie dowiedział się, co robi Sherlock, jeszcze nie. Najpierw musiał się upewnić, że nie było niebezpieczeństwa. Potrzebował, żeby John był bezpieczny.   
Do pracy, oczywiście. Zawsze- do pracy.   
Kiedy się uspokoił, jego telefon zabzyczał w dłoni.   
„Oczywiście, że były ciała, Sherlock, to jest Londyn. Tylko żadnego na tym obszarze. GL”  
Sherlock jęknął pod nosem i wysłał odpowiedź, idąc do sypialni.  
„Sprawdź jeszcze raz. SH”  
Położył dokumenty na łóżku i telefon na stoliku koło łóżka, wybierać jakieś czyste ubrania na dzień.   
Muszą być dobre; dziś był jego Dzień Irytowania Johna. Nie było planu, oczywiście, ale odkąd potrzebował planu by zirytować Johna? Ten facet użyje każdej wymówki, by podchodzić do niego z kijem, więc Sherlock był pewny, że popychanie go nie było potrzebne. Może tylko delikatne trącenie, we właściwym kierunku.   
Zapiął mankiety, kiedy przyszedł następny SMS   
„Zajęty. GL”  
„Tak, jak i ja. SH”.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami i włożył telefon do kieszeni spodni. Według jego telefonu była 08.50, kiedy zamknął drzwi sypialni za sobą i zakradł się do pokoju Johna.   
Drzwi do tego pokoju były zamknięte, ale Sherlock nie był dobry w braniu tego za dobrą monetę. Przycisnął ucho do drzwi i zamknął oczy, by posłuchać.   
Ku jego irytacji, drewno było zbyt grube, by mógł usłyszeć oddech Johna.   
No cóż.   
Był tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać, czy John śpi, czy nie. Sherlock szybko wycofał się na dół i złapał sporą patelnie i chochlę. 

Sherlock został wysłany do swej sypialni.   
Sherlock Holmes został naprawdę odesłany do swego pokoju.   
Nawet sam Sherlock nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Miał nadzieje, że John był tak skonfundowany, jak on sam.   
Usiadł na łóżku, ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w drzwiach i pustym wyrazem twarzy. Jeśli miałby być szczery, to nie był pewny, co ma robić. Co robią dzieci, kiedy się odsyła je do ich pokojów? Och, oczywiście.  
Uciekają.   
Sherlock potrząsnął głową, by ją oczyścić z różnych planów, które do niej wskoczyły. Nie miał czasu na planowanie ucieczki, miał do przeprowadzenia badanie.   
Porwał swój notatnik i zaczął zapisywać czego się dowiedział  
w Dniu Irytowania Johna, który przebiegł spektakularnie dobrze i potrzebował tylko pięciu minut, by otrzymać odpowiedź, jakiej szukał.   
Przynajmniej na niektóre z pytań.   
Nadal potrzebował więcej danych, tak, żeby mógł je porównać, ale totalna wściekłość Johna przez bycie zbudzonym, kilka minut za wcześnie, była prawie dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał. Skonsultował się znowu ze swoją listą.  
Na jego liście „rzeczy do zrobienia” były trzy rzeczy; zrobił dwie i zostały mu dwie.   
Oczywiście.   
Po namyśle, może powinien zmierzyć temperaturę Johnowi i dopiero potem go zbudzić.   
Och. Za późno.   
Podkreślił „zirytowany” na jego liście pozytywów i wrócił do listy do zrobienia, tym razem sprawdzając drugi, prawdziwy punkt: „Sprawdź cykl księżycowy.”  
Pragnął mieć książkę, w której mógł by to sprawdzić, ale te były w bibliotece.   
Nienawidził używać telefonu do badań, a to wydawało się być jedyną opcją, w tej chwili.   
Przypomniał sobie myśli, które przedtem odłożył na bok, na rzecz kompletowania listy.   
A potem został znowu odesłany do swego pokoju.   
A okno było zamknięte.   
I John miał jedyne klucze.   
Zastanawiał się nad otwarciem zamka, tylko po to, by go wkurzyć, ale teraz nie było po co wychodzić.   
John zgodził się przynieść mu książki choć z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
\- Czekaj czy to jest lista książek o księżycu?  
\- To właśnie znaczy „lunarne”.  
\- Myślałem, że nie obchodzi cię kosmos.  
\- Księżyc nie jest kosmosem.  
\- Jest w kosmosie.  
\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie.  
\- To… nieważne.  
I tak Sherlock został odesłany z powrotem do pokoju, a John wpuścił oporną panią Hudson, by być pewnym, że znowu nie ucieknie. Sherlock by ją namówił, ale miał słabość do niej i nie chciał jej zostawiać z wyrzutami sumienia, kiedy by go wypuściła.   
Było przynajmniej południe, kiedy John wrócił.   
Sherlock westchnął dramatycznie i rzucił się na łóżko, w stylu rozgwiazdy. Gapił się przez chwile na sufit.   
Potem obrócił na brzuch i gapił na ścianę. Potem przewrócił na bok i gapił na garderobę. Spojrzał na telefon- minęło dopiero piętnaście minut. Jęknął i rzucił go za siebie, na łóżko.   
Potem wstał i zaczął chodzić.   
Zajęło mu dziesięć minut, żeby się tym znudził.   
Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i wciągnął notatnik. Wyciągnął wszystkie SMSy, jakie miał, i zaczął notować najbardziej powszechne cechy i charakterystyki między nimi.   
Potem wydarł niektóre obrazki i odhaczał rzeczy, które zanotował u Johna.   
Zanim to wszystko przeczytał, zrobiła się 11.50 i na powrót zaczął wypakowywać swoje rzeczy. Nie dowiedział się nic użytecznego ,ale przynajmniej teraz miał trochę kalendarzy lunarnych do przejrzenia. Po dwudziestu minutach John wrócił do domu, a do tego czasu Sherlock ćwiczył żonglowanie.   
John odbył miłą konwersacje z panią Hudson i zapukał lekko w drzwi sypialni Sherlocka.   
\- Sherlock?- zawołał cicho.  
Usłyszał kilka dziwnych kliknięć, ale żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Sherlock, mam twoje książki.  
Coś upadło na podłogę i jęknęło z frustracją.  
\- Wiem. Więc mi je daj.  
John otwarł drzwi i zobaczył ze Sherlock żongluje długopisami.  
\- Widzę, że byłeś produktywny- mruknął, wyciągając dwa podręczniki.  
\- Właściwe to byłem.- Sherlock ripostował, łapiąc długopisy i upuszczając podręczniki na łózko.- Byłem niesamowicie produktywny.  
\- Tak, na to wygląda.  
John zmarszczył brwi i jego oczy omiotły pokój. Wyglądał na podejrzanie nietknięty.  
\- Racja. Cóż. Możesz, wiesz. Wyjść teraz. Jeśli chcesz.  
Sherlock odpowiedział, przerzucając długopisy nad ramieniem i przechodząc obok Johna, który westchnął i obrócił się, by podążyć za nimi.   
Pani Hudson niezaskakująco wyszła z mieszkania- musiała wyczuć nadchodzące fochy. John zatrzymał się przy czajniku, kiedy Sherlock przetrząsał salon.  
\- Zostaw to na stole, Sherlock.   
Sherlock zawirował i spojrzał drugi raz na stół.   
Hmmm.   
Więc zostawił. Zapał to znowu i wmaszerował z powrotem do sypialni, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.   
John nie oczekiwał niczego innego, jeśli miałby być szczery. Zadecydował, że prawdopodobnie lepiej teraz nie iść i (niekoniecznie) metaforycznie trącać Sherlock kijkiem , więc podniósł swoją herbatę i opuścił pomieszczenie, znikając w swym pokoju.   
Otwarł laptop i sprawdził stronę Sherlocka, czy ma jakąś nową sprawę, ale nie było nic, co by wymagało trzaskania Johna po twarzy albo książek o fazach księżyca.   
Po kilku pomysłach zmienił kierunek.  
„Jakieś info o tajemniczej zagadce? JW.”  
„Nie słyszałem nic od niego od… wczoraj? A co, nie powiedział ci nic? GL”  
„Nawet słówka. Nie ważne. Zapytam go. JW”  
„Nie pozwól mu być blisko żadnych żywych stworzeń, tak na wszelki wypadek. GL”  
„Co, myślisz, że jestem głupi? JW.”  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł, patrząc na forum w Sztuce Dedukcji.   
Było możliwe, że Sherlock dostał sprawę przez e-mail, ale jeśli była warta jego uwagi przez cztery dni, to by o niej powiedział Johnowi, na pewno.   
Albo może to nie była wcale sprawa. John znowu zmienił kierunek i zaczął myśleć o tym, z czym Sherlock mógł eksperymentować; do czego potrzebował walnąć go w twarz i informacji o księżycu.  
Nie zaszedł daleko. Nawet z kilkoma poszukiwaniami w Google. Potem wymyślił genialny plan: spytać Sherlocka.   
Co mogło pójść źle?


	5. Chapter 5

Z perspektywy czasu, John nie podjął mądrej decyzji.   
Nie był dokładnie pewny, jaka część umysłu pozwoliła mu uwierzyć w odpowiedź Sherlocka, ale nigdy nie słuchał jej ponownie.   
Zapukał do drzwi Sherlocka i włożył głowę do środka, by znaleźć go patrzącego raz na jeden z podręczników raz na ekran laptopa. To powiedziało Johnowi, że coś przepisuje.  
\- Po co były te wszystkie książki?- spytał, kiwając w stronę łózka. Mógł wiedzieć. Na pewno to nie była utajona informacja. Inna książka leżała nie otwarta przy stopach Sherlocka .  
\- Badania.- odparł Sherlock, nie podnosząc spojrzenia  
\- Tak, ale po co? Nie widzę żadnej sprawy na twojej stronie.  
Sherlock spojrzał na to. Patrzył na Johna jakby był totalnym głupkiem.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o mailach, John?  
Wydawał się szczerze zaciekawiony.   
John ledwo zauważył chętkę, by wywrócić oczami.  
\- Racja. Powiesz mi o co chodzi?  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czemu?  
John nie zdołał wyrzucić odrobiny poczucia zranienia ze swego głosu. Sherlock przerwał pisanie na chwile i potem kontynuował bardzo gładko i spokojnie:  
\- To nie jest ekscytujące. Zabawiam się aż coś dobrego przyjdzie. zawsze zabieram cię na te dobre.  
\- Och.- powiedział John cicho. Zaczął się czuć lekko winny za brak zaufania do Sherlocka i musiał sobie szybko przypomnieć o licznych razach, gdy ten facet go okłamał „w imię nauki”.   
Odchrząknął.  
\- Okay. Ale ty nadal nie mówisz mi, co to za sprawa.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło. Prawie cała jego uwaga była teraz skoncentrowana na tym, co widzi, a nie na tym, co słyszy.  
\- Sprawa. Badania. Opowiedz mi o tym, co robisz.   
John musiał zwalczyć chętkę, by go walnąć w głowę.  
\- Sprawa? Co za sprawa?  
Sherlock spojrzał na zirytowanego Johna, w końcu przestając pracować.  
\- Sprawę nad która pracujesz! To cholerne walniecie w twarz i incydent z patelnią i książki. Co robisz?- John gestykulował dziko z frustracji i Sherlock podniósł brew.  
\- Po pierwsze, patelnia to nie był incydent. Mówiłem ci, że próbowałem złapać muchę.  
\- Wiem, co mówiłeś, ale to najbardziej idiotyczna wymówka, jaką słyszałem.  
John nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
\- Kto używa patelni i chochli by złapać muchę?  
\- Ja.- uciął Sherlock, krzyżując ramiona i próbując nie wyglądać na zbyt obrażonego.   
Nie chciał przesadzić.  
\- Mógłbyś użyć gazety!- John wrzasnął, machając ramieniem w kierunku kuchni.   
To eskalowało od tamtej chwili i John wymaszerował z pokoju zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.   
Wmaszerował na górę z taką elegancją jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać, by podąsać się trochę.   
Był słaby w dąsaniu się w porównaniu z detektywem, ale rozumiał jakie to może być terapeutyczne- głównie z powodu naciskania Sherlocka , że takie jest.   
To wtedy, będąc w połowie swego lunchu, John zrozumiał, że właściwie nie dostał odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie.   
Nagle z potrójnym sandwichem przed sobą nie dbał wystarczająco, by iść i wymuszać odpowiedź na przyjacielu. John umierał z głodu. Sherlock pojawił się raz po lunchu pod pozorem wzięcia sobie czegoś do picia. Obdarzył długim spojrzeniem dzisiejszy wybór jedzeniowy, przełykając dziecinny, pełny uporu komentarz na temat tego, jak dużo John je. Zapisał to i zatrzasnął się z powrotem w sypialni.   
Nie wyszedł znowu, aż do północy. Rozejrzał się dookoła i upewnił czy wszelkie światła są wyłączone, używając tego jako wymówki, by powlekać chwile. Musiał być pewny, że John zasnął, albo przynajmniej , że nie zauważy, że on wyszedł.   
Złapał taksówkę do lasu, w którym byli tydzień wcześniej.   
Był lekko zawiedziony faktem, że John nawet nie wspomniał tego śledztwa, od tamtej nocy, ale może nie chciał tego pamiętać, z oczywistych powodów.  
Tym razem, to była inna część lasu. Poszedł kilka kilometrów na północ w drugą stronę, ciągle świecąc latarka w lewo i prawo, kiedy szedł przez las.   
Nie zajęło mu długo znalezienie tego, czego szukał. Opuszczony magazyn był dalej, niż pamiętał, ale znalazł go, w przenikliwym lutowym chłodzie.   
Po przebadaniu zewnętrznej części i zadecydował, że to było dokładnie to: nieużywany magazyn.  
Wetknął latarkę pod ramię i wrócił do pracy, otwierając kłódkę przy drzwiach. Zamek otwarł się z chrzęstem i Sherlock wcisnął kłódkę w kieszeń. Zagiął palec w przerwę drzwi i był rozczarowany brakiem tajemniczego skrzypienia.   
Przestrzeń w środku była całkowicie pozbawiona światła, tak, że jego oczy przyciągnęły wąskie okna w suficie.   
I krawędzie które właśnie złapały światło księżyca przez drzewa. Światło latarki pokazywało to, czego światło z okien nie. Sherlock omiótł cały skład, zanim wszedł do środka, by zacząć dokładne przebadanie.   
Do czasu, aż wrócił do mieszkania, była czwarta rano; był przemarznięty do kości i nie żałował niczego.   
Odwiesił swój płaszcz i szalik i natychmiast poszedł do łazienki, w nadziei, że kąpiel w wannie pomoże mu odzyskać trochę czucia w najbardziej martwiących częściach ciała.   
Znalazł tam też wygodne ciepło, dające mu idealny czas i miejsce, by przemyśleć najnowsze odkrycia.   
Nie, żeby wierzył, że ich potrzebuje. Bo nie potrzebował.   
Bo to by było głupie. Ale…. Na wszelki wypadek.   
W końcu, nie było niczego złego w planie awaryjnym.   
Osuszył wannę kiedyś woda zaczęła być letnia. Sherlock nie znalazł niczego satysfakcjonującego w letniej wodzie, więc wyszedł, czując się odświeżonym i ożywionym i gotowym, by w końcu, w końcu zamierzyć Johnowi temperaturę.   
Byłą 05.30; miał czas.  
Złapał za szklany termometr i zakradł się na schody, wsunął przez drzwi do John i już chciał rwać włosy z powodu długiego skrzypienia, które wydały drzwi, jak w kreskówce.   
A jednak John nawet nie drgnął.   
Przy bliższej inspekcji, wyglądał jakby miał ciężką noc.   
W rzeczywistości, wyglądał jakby miał ciężki tydzień- pojawiły się te torby pod jego oczami.   
Czy zawsze był taki blady?   
Sherlock niemal zawiesił swe badanie, na dzień lub dwa, by się upewnić, że John był w porządku, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taka stratę czasu.   
No cóż, tak naprawdę to mógł, ale musiał dowiedzieć się tych rzeczy tak szybko jak to możliwe, by mu pomóc.   
Zanim dał sobie szansę na wątpliwości, ukląkł przy głowie Johna i przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Połowa jej była wciśnięta w poduszkę, ale druga była czysta.   
Jego usta były otwarte, co było zarówno dobre, jak i złe: łatwy dostęp i niepewne rezultaty, trudno było wybrać między nimi.   
W końcu, potrząsnął głową, by ją oczyścić i wrócić do zadania, bardzo ostrożnie wsunął koniec w usta Johna i pod język.   
To nie będzie idealne, ale lepsze to, niż nic.  
John nawet nie drgnął. Sherlock poczuł się jak głupiec, przez to, że martwił się tak bardzo.   
Czy John zawsze tak ciężko spał, czy był tak wykończony przez ewidentnie złe noce? Próbował nie myśleć zbyt mocno. Musiał się skupić, cholera.   
Podniósł latarkę z kieszeni i skierował ja na termometr, zanim obrócił go, mrużąc oczy, by odczytać liczby.   
Kiedy skończył, wstał unikając wszelkich cholernych skrzypiących drzwi.   
Drzwi odpłacą mu za to niedługo.   
Sherlock utrzymał numery w głowie, aż znalazł notes i zapisał to, co pamiętał.   
Sprawdził; 42 stopni? Celsjusza? Nie, to nie mogło być prawidłowe. Boże, tyle było tego, czego nie wiedział.   
Wszystkie te legendy i mity i powieści; i strony przeznaczone temu tematowi, a żadna z nich nie dawała niczego konkretnego, na temat szczegółów.   
Co się stało z detalami?   
Sherlock odrzucił notes i rzucił się tyłem na łóżko, pocierając mocno twarz.   
Z pewnością lekarze w szpitalu by zauważyli, gdyby temperatura Johna była tak wysoka. Musieliby coś zrobić. Prawda?   
Oczywiście by zrobili.   
Albo może… może nie była wtedy taka wysoka, może jak irytacja, po prostu wzrastała stopniowo.   
Może nie byłą jeszcze najwyższa, skąd miał to wiedzieć… nie było informacji. Nie miał nic. Kto wiedział, jak wiele nowych rzeczy było do odkrycia?  
Z tą temperaturą wszystko jakoś zaczynało być bardziej realne.   
Miał odczucie, że to tylko początek problemów, a John jeszcze nic o tym nie wiedział.  
Istniała maleńka szansa, że przemieni się w gigantyczną, żądną krwi bestie za trzy tygodnie.   
Sherlock nagle poczuł się bardzo mocno zagubiony.


	6. Chapter 6

Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd zmierzył temperaturę Johna, a rzeczony John nadal był rozkosznie nieświadomy niczego.  
Możliwe, że jakiś inny współlokator mógł być także nieświadomy w ich sytuacji, ale nie Sherlock.  
Sherlock właściwie całkiem to kontrolował.  
Nastawił przypomnienie w swoim telefonie i zakreślił kółkiem na kalendarzu dwie następne pełnie.  
Czekał tez aż dostarcza mu klatkę, wysłał jej dokładne wymiary, choć nie był pewny, jak zawiezie ją do magazynu.  
Och, cóż. Później to jakoś rozwiąże.  
Teraz miał kieszonkowy kalendarz lunarny, by wiedzieć.  
Zgodnie z jego źródłami, pełnia nie będzie aż do… 20:30. 25 lutego.  
To za dwa dni. Miał dwa dni. by oszukać Johna i zamknąć go w klatce w lesie, której nawet jeszcze nie było.  
Obecnie siedział przy stole, zapisując w tabeli daty wschodu księżyca, zachody i czas pełni.  
Wilk, którego spotkali, pojawił się przed właściwą pełnią ostatniego miesiąca, ale nie mógł być pewny. Musiał umieścić Johna w klatce do zachodu słońca i utrzymywać go tam, aż coś się stanie.  
A jeśli nic się nie stanie, zostawi wszystko, nad czym pracował i spędzi następne kilka tygodni zamknięty w pokoju, bo był taki głupi.  
Kiedy skopiował wszystkie daty i czasy, których potrzebował w dużo porządniejszy i bardziej zwięzły wykres, wcisnął je do teczki, złapał torbę spod łóżka i poszedł do pokoju Johna.  
Wydawało mu się, jakby John był zawsze na zewnątrz przez te ostatnie dwa albo trzy dni.  
Zdołał uspokoić jego niepokój po urazie i Sherlock próbował zrzucić winę na niego, za pogodzenie się z tym, co się stało i ciesząc się swoim czasem poza szpitalem.  
Trzy tygodnie które upłynęły odkąd Sherlock odkrył jaką temperaturę ma jego ciało, były niemal spokojne, oprócz pościgów, w które obfitowały ich bardziej radosne śledztwa.  
Natomiast dni tuż przed pełnią, sprawiały, że John swędziało, by się wydostać i pobiegać znowu.  
Wydawał się też spać lepiej.  
Sherlockowi się to nie podobało. Wcisnął się do pokoju Johna i spakował mu zapasowy zestaw ubrań i buty.  
Potem, gdy, jakby po namyśle , w czasie schodzenia po schodach, spakował trochę mokrych chusteczek. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Usatysfakcjonowany, że dobrze wybrał, wepchnął torbę pod łóżko i poszedł do pracy, myśląc o planie zmuszenia Johna do wdrapania się do wielkiej klatki.  
John wrócił wczesnym wieczorem, ale Sherlock nie zauważył tego, tak naprawdę. Ledwo usłyszał wołanie „cześć” z miejsca, gdzie był, zawalony w piwnicy swego Pałacu Umysłu.  
\- … posiłek, bo jestem prawie pewny, że dawno żadnego nie jadłeś.  
John stał dwa kroki za Sherlockiem, który podskoczył, słysząc jego głos. Przykrył papiery przedramieniem, kiedy się obrócił.  
Mniej, niż sekundę zajęło mu zrozumienie o czym mówi John.  
\- Zapomniałem.- mruknął, obracając się.  
John skoczył na przód i szarpnął za ramie.  
\- Więc teraz ci przypominam, chodź i zjedz swoje jedzenie.  
John używał teraz swego Głosu Lekarza. Sherlock go nienawidził. Był pewny, że John o tym wie i używa go tylko, gdy Sherlock bywa zajęty i inteligentny; tylko po to, by go wkurzyć.  
Westchnąwszy głęboko, Sherlock wstał i pozwolił Johnowi zawlec się z sypialni do kuchni.  
Zdołał tylko zjeść pół porcji, którą John mu dał, ale John wydawał się być zadowolony.  
\- Jak idzie eksperyment?- spytał mimochodem. Głowa Sherlocka podskoczyła natychmiast.  
\- Jaki eksperyment?- zmrużył oczy na Johna.  
\- Ten, który trzymasz nadal zamknięty. To nie może być śledztwo, które rozwiązałeś wieki temu. To musi być eksperyment, prawda?  
John wyglądał na lekko… zadowolonego z siebie. Sherlock mrugnął i zrozumiał, że dostał odpowiedź- na wielkiej, srebrnej tacy.  
\- Och. Eksperyment. Tak.  
Skinął głowa i przyjął bardziej zamyślony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Idzie… niezłe. Nie zrobiłem dużego postępu jak na razie, ale mam nadzieje, że to się jutro zmieni.  
Miał nadzieje zebrać wiele mówiące rezultaty.  
John się uśmiechnął. Sherlock nie rozmawiał z nim właściwie od tygodnia, zawsze skoncentrowany na badaniach.  
\- A jak twój rersearch dotyczący księżyca ? Książki pomogły?  
\- Książki? Podręczniki? Tak, były bardzo pomocne. Skończyłem z nimi teraz, jeśli chcesz na nie popatrzeć.- Sherlock zaoferował, totalnie nieświadomy faktu, że to była prawdopodobnie najmilsza rzecz, która powiedział od miesięcy.  
\- Och.- John pisnął, zaskoczony gestem.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Cieszę się, że twoje rzeczy idą dobrze.  
Sherlock nagrodził go małym, ale szczerym uśmiechem i zapadł w brzęczącą cisze. Nienawidził tego, że lubił, gdy John go doceniał.  
\- Dobra, idź.  
John westchnął, machając widelcem w stronę sypialni detektywa. To było całe zapewnienie, jakiego Sherlock potrzebował, by uciec z powrotem, do swojej kwatery, na resztę nocy.  
Akurat namierzał lokalizacje przesyłki klatki, kiedy usłyszał jęczenie z sypialni Johna. Spojrzał na schody i zmarszczył czoło. Udało mu się zignorować to na kolejne pół godziny, a potem się zatrzymał. Ramiona obwisły mu z ulgi i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie by znaleźć numer swej paczki- był pewny, że go gdzieś zapisał.  
Kiedy w końcu wyciągnął go z kieszeni na piersi, ze zwycięskim uśmiechem, usłyszał to znowu.  
Było głośniejsze tym razem, bardziej desperackie. Graniczące z płaczem, choć myśl ta wysłał dreszcz w dół jego kręgosłupa i ścisnęła serce.  
Przełknął i zamknął laptop, zostawiając na nim numer.  
Uchylił drzwi z wahaniem. John był zaplatany w pościel i pocił się mocno wijąc się i jęcząc o pomoc.  
Oczy Sherlock drgnęły.  
Zamarł.  
Wystarczająco trudno było zaakceptować, że kapitan Watson mógł być zredukowany, przez własne ciało, do tego, kiedy śpiąc był odsłonięty.  
Czy to zawsze było tak, czy się pogorszyło, ostatnio. Sherlock spojrzał na telefon- noc przed pełnią.  
Przerażająco duża część w nim chciała obudzić Johna i owinąć się wokół niego i utrzymać go bezpiecznym i szczęśliwym.  
Wybił sobie te pomysł z głowy i zamiast tego poprzestał na ściągnięciu z niego kołdry, z którą John się zmagał.  
Ściągnął ją powoli, by John ochłonął i uspokoił się.  
Kiedy wydawało się mniej zestresowany, Sherlock naciągnął kołdrę na jego dolną połowę.  
Nawet tam gdzie stał, czuł ciepło promieniujące od Johna.  
Sherlock próbował się przekonać, że oprócz tego, co się właśnie zdarzyło, nie dba o Johna . Nie naprawdę.  
Wiedział, że to kłamstwo, ale było najlepsze z tego, co miał.  
Zanim miał szansę, by zwątpić w siebie, wziął papier i otwarł laptopa, wklepał numer paczki i wcisnął „enter”.  
Wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć, to było to, że była w drodze, bo jeśli nie dostaną jej jutro, niedobre rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć.

John był w okropnym stanie następnego ranka. Najgorszą częścią nie było tylko wyczerpanie. Czuł się zaniepokojony.  
Nie miał powodów, wiedział to, ale nadal zerkał dookoła i podrapał się w ramię.  
Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć koszmaru, który miał - może to dlatego był taki roztrzęsiony. Zazwyczaj pamiętał.  
Wszystkie- zamazywały się i bledły dopiero po jakimś czasie. Zapominanie było gorsze niż myślał , że może być.  
Mógł tylko mieć nadzieje, że Sherlock nie zauważył jego nerwowości. Jego dłonie nie drżały, a to był dobry znak. Nie trząsł się ze strachu. Był po prostu niepewny. Jakoś, to wydawało się gorsze.  
Zdecydował, że wychodzi tego dnia. Potrzebował więcej powietrza. Sherlock oglądał tył głowy Johna, gdy znikał w łazience.  
Na jego kolanach leżały papiery, ale tylko po to, by uspokoić Johna. Potrzebował czegoś znajomego, a nie eksperymentu, który Sherlock wydawał się przeprowadzać, więc otwarł gazetę zaczął czytać najbardziej interesujące kawałki, jakie mógł znaleźć.  
Rozczarowany wszystkim, ale to pomagało, odegnać podejrzenia Johna.  
Została tylko godzina do przybycia paczki.  
Wynajął już człowieka z vanem, by zawiózł już do magazynu i pomógł ja zmontować (gdyby Sherlock miał się ubrudzić, to byłoby niedobrze) i wszytko, co musiał zrobić, to upewnić się, że wsadzi Johna do klatki przed 17:34.  
Był pewny, że może to zrobić, ale nie był pewny, czy tego chce. Nie był przerażony, oczywiście. To byłoby głupie, gdyby się bał.  
Prawdopodobnie nic się nie zdarzy to tylko długie listy dziwnych własności, których nabrał John.  
Frontowe drzwi zamknęły się za Johnem godzinę później.  
Sherlock wstał i zaczął zakładać płaszcz, a do czasu, gdy pozbierał klucze, telefon i portfel, znowu zadzwonił dzwonek.  
W końcu –pomyślał. Jedźmy z tym wszystkim.  
Dosłownie.


	7. Chapter 7

„Porwanie. SH”  
„Dyskutowaliśmy o etyce wcześniej. Wypuść ich. JW.”  
„Nie, John, nie ja. Ktoś. Potrzebuje cię. SH”  
„Teraz? JW.”  
„Nie, za dwa dni. Tak, teraz, idioto. SH”  
„Dobra, dobra, nie bój się. Będę w domu za pół godziny. JW.”  
No. To nie było zbyt trudne.   
Sherlock sprawdził czas. Pół godziny to będzie 16.30, co daje im godzinę, żeby się dostać do magazynu i przetestować klatkę.   
Sherlock miał nadzieję, dla własnego spokoju, że będzie warta naprawdę przyprawiającej o mdłości ilości pieniędzy, jakie na nią wydał.   
Ledwo wszedł, kiedy wysłał SMSa do Johna, nie ściągnął nawet płaszcza.   
Zajął się małą stojącą latarnią, którą kupił w drodze do domu i zabrał się do roboty, rozdzierając paczkę i włączając ją. Całkiem niezła jak na pięć funtów, które za nią zapłacił.   
Następnym przystankiem była sypialnia, gdzie wyłowił torbę spod łóżka i wcisnął ją na fotel, razem z nową latarką, by wrócić i namierzyć swoją teczkę z dokumentami. Nie widział jej dzień albo dwa- był tak zajęty przygotowaniem magazynu, ale teraz jej potrzebował.   
Tak jak i aparatu.   
Jak się okazało, kiedy tylko skończył pakowanie drugiej, mniejszej torby, John wszedł do domu.  
Rzucił drugą torbę Johnowi i zatrzymał pierwszą dla siebie. John chrząknął, łapiąc ja i Sherlock przeszedł obok niego.   
\- Czekaj, gdzie my…  
\- Mów i idź, John, mów i idź.- Sherlock ponaglił, prawie spadając za schodów z pospiechu..  
\- Sherlock!- zawołał, prawie potykając się o własne stopy, by nadążyć. Do czasu, gdy John zamknął drzwi za sobą, Sherlock już przytrzymywał dla niego drzwiczki od taksówki. Jak on to robił?  
\- Pospiesz się, John, bo ich nie złapiemy.- Sherlock patrzył groźnie. Postawił torbę przy stopach i zaczął machać ręka do środka i na zewnątrz auta, aż John wszedł do niego i przesunął się po siedzeniu. Sherlock pochylił głowę i podał kierunek kierowcy, zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwiczki.   
Zaoferował bonus, za szybkość.   
Taksówka obudziła się do życia i John prawie uderzył w przegrodę przed sobą. Zadecydował , że zapnie pas.   
\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?- spytał go Sherlock, patrząc na niego niewinnie., John wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego.   
\- Uh.- John zmarszczył czoło i wyjrzał przez okno, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Wiatr wydawał się wywiewać mu myśli z głowy.  
\- Och, oczywiście. Gdzie jedziemy?  
Sherlock popatrzył z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Nie słyszałeś mnie? Las. Ten, w którym byliśmy miesiąc temu.  
\- Dobra.- John skinął, przełykając. Nie bał się, per se, ale pomysł nie był pociągający. obrócił się do przyjaciela.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Porwanie.- powiedział Sherlock z lekkim kiwnięciem.  
\- Przestań.- John wykrzywił twarz, krzyżując ręce na torbie na jego kolanach i gapiąc się przez okno. – Chce wiedzieć, po prostu, po co mnie wyciągasz z domu.  
Sherlock westchnął, przygotowując się.   
\- Człowiek został porwany z pracy i wywieziony do magazynu na tym terenie. Policja chce poczekać do jutra z heroicznymi poszukiwaniami i uratowaniem, ale ja nie wiem, czemu miałbym czekać. Wziąłem wszystko, czego możemy potrzebować, gdyby się miało odwlec, ale nie widzę, czemu mielibyśmy czekać.   
\- Rozumiem.- John zmarszczył brwi, ewidentnie nadal skonfundowany, obrócił głowę powoli w stronę Sherlocka.- A czemu nie możemy być rozsądni i pozwolić policji to załatwić?

\- Bo nie mieliśmy od dawna dobrego akcji ratunkowej ani zasadzki.- Sherlock odparł, uśmiechając się z ekscytacji.   
John nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i odwrócił twarz do szyby, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu.   
Sherlock czuł się okropnie. Kłamał Johnowi niezliczona ilość razy, dla sprawy, ale to było gorsze, niż wszytko, co zrobił do tej pory. Nie był pewny, czemu czuł się taki winny, skoro robił to dla bezpieczeństwa Johna, ale to nie wydawało się w porządku.   
Spojrzał na Johna i zobaczył, że tamten jest szczerze szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.   
Przełknął i odwrócił twarz.   
Tak, zatrzymali się o 17.15 i zaczynało się robić bardzo ciemno. Musieli biec, by dotrzeć do magazynu w porę; więc pobiegli.   
\- Pospiesz się, John, spóźnimy się!  
Sherlock złapał torbę, rzucił 2,30 w kierowcę i zaczął biec.   
John zatrzasnął drzwiczki zbyt mocno, w pospiechu, i wydał stłumiony krzyk, biegnąc za mrugającym światłem latarki Sherlocka.  
\- Sherlock!- krzyknął, utrzymując to cicho, na wypadek, gdyby byli tu jacyś inni ludzie. Pamiętał zbyt wyraźnie ostatni raz, kiedy nie dał rady dotrzymać mu kroku i adrenalina gnała go, by szedł równo z detektywem.   
Przybyli do magazynu o 17:29, według telefonu Sherlocka i detektyw otwarł drzwi magazynu pociągnięciem i wbiegł do środka.  
\- Sherlock, co robisz?- szepnął John, spodziewając się ataku grupy ludzi, ale pomieszczenie było puste.  
\- Co…  
\- Co co?- Sherlock wydyszał, machając ręką na złożoną kartkę papieru, leżącą w centrum wielkiej klatki, zabierającej prawie całą podłogę. Jej kraty były oddalone o cztery metry od każdej ściany. John upuścił swoją torbę obok torby Sherlocka i otwarł klatkę, pociągając za drzwi, oddychał nierówno, i był zmęczony od sprintu. Na zewnątrz było już całkiem ciemno, ale gdy rozwinął kartkę papieru, Sherlock wprowadził kilka poprawek do swej latarki i rozświetlił magazyn.   
Odległe ściany pozostały w półmroku, ale ta połowa , którą zajmowali, była relatywnie dobrze oświetlona.   
John zmarszczył czoło na kartkę, obracając ja w rękach.  
\- Jest pusta.- powiedział, podnosząc ją. Obrócił się dookoła i zaczął iść do Sherlocka, ale głośny, metaliczny szczęk zatrzymał go w pół drogi. Podniósł głowę i zmarszczył czoło w konfuzji widząc, że Sherlock odchodzi od, teraz zamkniętego ,wejścia do klatki i obraca się, by zamknąć drzwi do magazynu.   
\- Um. Jak sądzisz, co robisz?- spytał John, podchodząc do drzwi i próbując je otworzyć. Były zamknięte na błyszczącą zasuwę i kłódkę.  
\- Zaufaj mi.- powiedział cicho detektyw.   
Wyciągnął kolejna kłódkę z kieszeni i zamknął magazyn.   
John przełknął ślinę.  
\- Co się dzieje?- spytał spokojnie, krzyżując ramiona.   
Mógł mu zaufać. Ufałby mu.   
Wydawało się jednakże, że Sherlock jakoś nie mógł mu spojrzeć w twarz.   
Stał, bawiąc się kłódka, długo po tym, aż była zamknięta, plecami do Johna.  
\- Przepraszam.-mruknął.  
\- Co?- John podszedł bliżej.  
Sherlock wyciągnął telefon ze spodni i sprawdził czas.  
\- Powiedziałem, że mi przykro.  
John otwarł usta, by znowu spytać, ale złapało go ból u podstawy kręgosłupa. Chrząknął i potarł plecy ręka.   
Sherlock stał wyżej i obrócił się, wyciągając ręce.  
\- Daj mi kurtkę.- powiedział, nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Czemu?- domagał się John, jęcząc z bólu, który zmienił się w straszliwe palenie.  
\- Teraz.- Sherlock warknął i John ściągnął kurtkę i rzucił ją Sherlockowi. Oczy mu zaczęły łzawic i złapał za kraty by się podeprzeć.  
\- Co się dzieje?- John znów spytał, jego głos złamał się, kiedy próbował powstrzymać się od płaczu. Ból zaczął promieniować do reszty jego ciała.   
Sherlock dalej nie odpowiadał.  
\- Sherlock, proszę. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje.  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową i cofnął się, usiadł na podłodze z plecami przy ścianie. I po prostu patrzył.   
John nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, ściskał kraty w rękach i wygiął plecy do środka, zaciskając zęby na zduszonym wrzasku.   
Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a oddech nierówny, kiedy zaczął panikować.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro.- powiedział Sherlock, podciągając kolana do piersi. John ledwo to usłyszał.   
Opadł na podłogę i zwinął się w ciasną kulkę, jakby próbował utrzymać się w jednym kawałku.   
Sherlock wiedział, że lepiej, nic nie mówić , bo John zaczął wrzeszczeć.   
Kości mu pękały i rozciągały się i zrastały inaczej ; i Sherlock, choć był bardzo zainteresowany, musiał odwrócić spojrzenie.   
John wrzeszczał a jego dłonie zaczęły krwawić, przez wbijane w nie paznokcie. Zwinął się na podłodze, ale utrzymanie siebie w tej pozycji stawało się coraz trudniejsze, kiedy każda kończyna, jedna po drugiej walczyły, by połamać się w nowy kształt.   
Wydawało się to trwać godziny, a potem szlochający wrzask zamienił się w zwierzęce dławienie się.   
A w końcu, gdy został osiągnięty ostatni stopień, John zawył.   
Z tak bliska, wycie było ogłuszające i Sherlock przykrył uszy.   
Wiedział, że głośność była taka przez agonie, którą przechodził John, słyszał pazury drapiące w podłogę przez ostatnie stadium transformacji.   
Kiedy zapadła relatywna cisza, Sherlock odkrył uszy.   
Zajęło mu kilka sekund, zanim otwarł oczy i właściwie spojrzał na Johna- jeśli nadal mógł go tak nazywać.   
W klatce, zamiast Johna, leżał na boku kremowo umaszczony wilk, dysząc z wyczerpania przez zakrwawione szczęki.   
To tyle, jeśli chodzi o: wilkołaki nie istnieją.


	8. Chapter 8

\- John?- zawołał cicho Sherlock. Stał przy ścianie i niezliczone pytania i teorie latały mu w głowie z szybkością mil na minutę. Najwyraźniejszą z nich było: jak świadomy jest ten wilk?   
Sherlock podszedł jeden krok bliżej do stworzenia rozciągniętego na podłodze.  
\- John.- powtórzył i został nagrodzony nadstawieniem w jego kierunku wielkiego, kremowego ucha.   
Oczy mu się otwarły i wilk zamrugał gwałtownie.   
Było jasnym, że był zdezorientowany, co stało się bardzo, bardzo oczywiste, gdy próbował wstać. Potknął się i upadł kilka razy, zanim zdobył oparcie i wstał, wystarczająco wysoki, by patrzeć dokładnie w środek piersi Sherlocka gdyby był zwrócony w tę stronę.   
Sherlock szybko zrozumiał, że to zwierzę nie rozumiało, czym było i co się z nim stało. Rozejrzało się i zrobiło kilka chwiejnych kroków i to nawet nie dbając, że jest uwiezione w klatce.  
Sherlock podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że zwierzę próbowało mocniej zmusić swe nogi, by się ruszyły we właściwym kierunku. Miał przelotną nadzieję, że ta konfuzja oznacza, że ono ma nadal umysł Johna i przez chwilę poczuł nawet rozczarowanie, że jego śledztwo skończy się bardzo szybko.   
Walnął się w twarz w umyśle i próbował się skoncentrować na obecnej sytuacji.   
W końcu, gdy zwierzę zdołało stanąć na nogi i zlizało krew z zębów, zaczęło obserwować swe otroczenie.   
Sherlock był zafascynowany, gdy nie sprawdziło siebie, ale od razu rozejrzało się dookoła, by sprawdzić rzeczy, które go otaczają. Pomysły zaczęły machać gigantycznymi banerami w kierunku Sherlocka, ale on odrzucał je wszystkie, by patrzeć.   
Zwierzę powoli mierzyło przestrzeń, obracając się w miejscu, ale tylko minimalnie ruszając stopami, przez oczywiste problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi.   
Obróciło się dookoła dłuższą drogą, więc, zanim spojrzało wreszcie na Sherlocka, miał on dużo czasu by się przygotować. A jednak najwyraźniej, nie wystarczająco.   
Wilk nadal miał oczy Johna.   
To wydawało się głupią myślą, w książkach i historyjkach, ale rozpoznałby te oczy, nie ważne w jakim ciele i były dowodem, że to, co stało przed nim, to John.   
Mrugnął kilka razy i wycofał się pod ścianę znowu, potrzebując odrobiny wsparcia, gdy wszystkie ostrożnie konstruowane fundamenty fikcji i realności zostały z brutalną mocą zniszczone.   
Wilk przed nim, mimo wycofania się Sherlocka, nadal wydawał się być przerażony. Oczywiście, miał powód, by być, ale opuścił głowę i przypłaszczył uszy i warknął z tymi ogromnymi kłami obnażonymi i nagle Sherlock też się bał, choć było to śmieszne- miał go tu uwięzionego, a przecież to był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jego lekarz. Co tu było takiego przerażającego?  
Oczywiście był także fakt, że to zwierzę rzuciło się do niego odbijając się tylnymi nogami i drapało w kraty, wyjąc przeraźliwie.   
Sherlock znowu przykrył uszy, gdy łapa stworzenia zdołała wpasować się miedzy kraty, ale nic więcej. Sherlock był bezpieczny.  
Nie było jednak mowy, żeby to zwierzę miało jakąś część mózgu Johna.   
Po kilku minutach, prób upolowania Sherlocka przez kraty, wilk zrozumiał wreszcie, że jego wysiłki są daremne, toteż zaczął używać energii na inne sposoby.   
Wycofał się i przebiegł wzdłuż całej ściany, wyjąc w sufit, a potem znowu zwinął się w kulę.   
Zwierzę krążyło tak, z prędkością, która była wyczerpująca, nawet gdy tylko się na to patrzyło, ale wydawało się nigdy nie męczyć. Sherlock po prostu patrzył przez długi czas.   
Nie było sposobu, by był w stanie spać; po pierwsze z powodu wycia, które było zbyt głośne, a po drugie dlatego, bo potrzebował zobaczyć, jak John zmienia się z powrotem.   
Po godzinie patrzenia, jak wilk rozdziera swoją klatkę z głową zadarta w tył, Sherlock zdecydował, że może powinien zrobić jakieś badania. Wziął torbę, która John przyniósł i położył na podłodze, przy latarni zrobionej z latarki.   
Najpierw wyciągnął aparat. Polaroid, oczywiście, tak, żeby tylko on miał kopie i nie było szansy, że John je znajdzie, kiedy Sherlock je ukryje.   
Wilk zrobił kolejne dwa tuziny kółek, a Sherlock robił zdjęcia, bo każde musiało być dokładnie odmierzone w czasie, żeby miła to, czego chciał, ale był zadowolony z rezultatu.   
Odłożył je na bok, by wyschły, a potem wyciągnął podkładkę, by zapisać ilość czasu, którą zabrała każda z części, a był metodyczny. Kiedy zapisał to wszystko i sprawdził i spakował fotografie, nadal było tylko trochę po 19.00.  
Usiadł przewidując długą noc obserwowania, jak wilk zabiega się, aż do zawrotów głowy.   
W końcu, wilk nieuniknienie zwolnił.   
Sherlock sprawdził czas, była 21.00, kiedy cała jego energia zużyła się. Zwierzę zawyło, w końcu zniżając się do zwracających uwagę skomleń i nadal równomiernie truchtało dookoła klatki.   
Sherlock zapisał to.   
Kiedy zwierzę zatrzymało się całkiem, zapisał to także.   
Spojrzał znad podkładki- w pół drogi w klatce stał wilk, gapiący się na niego oczami Johna. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić więc odpowiedział spojrzeniem.  
Po kilku sekundach wyczerpanego wahania, zaczął bardzo powoli podchodzić do niego, aż był tylko kilka metrów od niego, nadal gapiąc się na niego, jakby nie wiedział, czym jest ten człowiek.   
Sherlock spróbował, bo musiał.  
\- Jestem Sherlock.- powiedział cicho. Uszy wilka zadrżały.- John, zwracaj uwagę. Sherlock. Rozumiesz?  
Znowu, żadnej odpowiedzi.   
Podszedł kilka kroków do przodu a wilk spanikował i zaczął ujadać na niego, skacząc na kraty, młócąc łapami i gryząc próbując go dorwać. Sherlock westchnął i wrócił do ciepłego miejsca na betonowej podłodze, by zanotować tą aktywność, choć nie był pewny, co ma zapisać.   
Definitywnie coś się wydarzyło, ale nie wiedział, co.  
Jego głupie ja nacisnęło wilka zbyt mocno i spłoszyło go.   
Zanotował, żeby unikać podchodzenia w przyszłości.   
Pół godziny później, kraty przestały grzechotać.   
Kiedy Sherlock spojrzał znad telefonu, wilk wyglądał na zmęczonego. Odsunął się (posiniaczone ramiona od skakania na kraty, John nie będzie zachwycony) i w końcu upadł na bok, wyglądając jak sterta futra, znowu w pół drogi od Sherlocka.   
To wydawał się bezpieczny dystans.   
Sherlock mógł zobaczyć jak to próbuje złapać oddech, nawet z miejsca, w którym był, brzuch stworzenia opadał i wznosił się szybko. Był odwrócony tyłem, ale nadal wszystko było widać całkiem wyraźnie.   
Jasne futro i półmrok wydawały się być użyteczne.   
Sherlock martwił się przez chwile, ale do 22.00 wilk zwinął się w kółko przy kratach i szybko zasnął, nadal z pyskiem odwróconym od detektywa.  
Sherlock wyciągnął nogi przed sobą i całe ciało wilka drgnęło z powodu dźwięku butów drapiących po betonie. Stłumił przeprosiny i poczekał, aż zwierzę znów zaśnie, lekko zaniepokojony, tym ostrym nadstawieniem uszu.  
Sherlock zostawił to na kolejne godziny, zanim wstał.   
Podniósł aparat i drugą latarkę, kierując światło na ścianę za nim gdy wstawał. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu będzie tak ostrożny, jak był, podchodząc do wilka.   
Światło odskakujące od ściany było wystarczające, by widział i to tak dokładnie, że mógł wyłączyć flesz aparatu.  
Zajęło mu to chwile obejść na paluszkach by się tam dostać, ale kucnął na drugiej stronie krat i patrzył przez chwile.   
To było… cóż, to było piękne.   
Wysmukłe, jego futro było wystarczająco długie, by falować, ale wystarczająco krótkie, by być schludnym.   
Futro miało tak piękny kolor, że Sherlock był zawiedziony, że nigdy nie zobaczy słońca.   
Może, któregoś dnia mógłby odciąć lok i go zatrzymać.   
Wcisnął latarkę pod ramie i siedział na miejscu i spędził chwile by mieć właściwy kat dla aparatu, ale jak znalazł, to strzelił kilka ujęć. Kto wiedział, kiedy będzie miał kolejna szanse?  
Wilk nawet nie drgnął i Sherlock podejrzewał, że jest zbyt zmęczony, za co był wdzięczny.   
Miał sporo czasu, ale nie był idiota. Wstał i wrócił na swe miejsce od razu gdy dostał to, po co podszedł i zostawił zdjęcia, by doszły we własnym czasie.   
W trakcie, spojrzał na resztę zdjęć.   
Niektóre były dobre. Wilk z głowa zadarta w tył i zamkniętymi oczami, niewiarygodnie cliche obrazek. Uśmiechnął się i odłożył go na spod, odkrywając jedno z Johnem w pół skoku.   
Gdy na nie patrzył z bliska, mógł zobaczyć mięśnie pod futrem. Jedyna rzecz w którą szczerze wierzył to to, że John nie zapamięta nic z tego szaleństwa, kiedy wróci do Sherlocka.


	9. Chapter 9

Przemiana z powrotem była tak samo zła, nawet bez wrzasków.   
Wilk wydawał się być tak wyczerpany przez to całe wycie i bieganie i atakowanie, że kiedy zasnął, to spał nawet w trakcie następnej transformacji.   
Sherlock mocno próbował, ale całe te przyprawiające o mdłości mokre trzaski i łamanie kości składających się na powrót i mięśni ciągniętych na miejsce nie dały rady wyjść mu z głowy. Nie miał pojęcia jak John dał rade to przespać.   
Sherlock był w tej chwili bardzo zaniepokojony wieloma rzeczami, ale głównie tym, czy John okay.   
Była 07.15, dwadzieścia minut po wschodzie słońca, kiedy w końcu zdecydował, że będzie bezpiecznie wejść do klatki.   
John leżąc na batonie jako człowiek, wyglądał na boleśnie małego. Kiedy Sherlock sprawdził krwawienie i oddech, zadecydował, że nie ma nic, co mógł zrobić z fioletowymi siniakami na ramionach, rękach i szyi.   
Poszedł i wziął torbę, którą zabrał, z ubraniami Johna.   
Inaczej, niż John nie miał problemu z oglądaniem genitaliów, więc szybko go ubrał i włożył na niego kurtkę.   
Zebrał szczątki materiału, który został porozdzierany podczas przemiany i złożył je do plastikowej torebki, by tym się potem zająć a później zabrzęczał mu w kieszeni telefon:  
„Mam samochód. MH”  
Sherlock podrzucił głowę w górę i obrócił się w miejscu, jego spojrzenie przeleciało z jednego kąta w drugi, szukając jakichś kamer-albo może tylko miał paranoje.  
„Co? SH”  
„Kieruj się na wschód. Musisz ponieść Johna. MH”  
Racja. Więc może nie był takim paranoikiem.   
Rozważył udawanie głupka, ale pomysł był mniej, niż pociągający. Z niepewnym chrząknięciem zahaczył paski torby o nadgarstek i podrzucił Johna w ramionach. Mm, mięśnie definitywnie ważyły więcej, niż tłuszcz. 

John niczego nie pamiętał.   
Obudził się w łóżku z niewiarygodnym ciężkim ciałem, które tak bolało, a kiedy sprawdził godzinę, była 09.00, co było dziwne. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock rozważył sprawę z ostatniej nocy i poszedł spać.   
Ale… to nie było tak proste. Bo czemu nic z tego nie pamiętał?   
Z małą pomocą stolika nocnego, zdołał zmusić swe sztywne kończyny do poddania się i wstał.   
Nadal był całkiem ubrany. Ewidentnie, Sherlock położył go do łózka. To miało coraz mniej sensu, im więcej upływało czasu, a minęły tylko dwie minuty.   
Bał się momentu, w którym zejdzie na dół.   
Szczęśliwie dla niego, John nie musiał tego robić.   
Sherlock usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają i do czasu, gdy zawlókł stopy w dół pierwszych trzech stopni, Sherlock wbiegł na górę i obrócił go i pchnął plecami do jego sypialni.   
\- Nie, nie, John nie wstawaj. Jest dużo za wcześnie. Wracaj do łóżka. No .- nakłonił go protekcjonalnie, próbując upchnąć kołdrę dookoła Johna, który niejasno się na to nie zgadzał.   
\- Sherlock, co ty… przestań, robić… odpieprz się!- odepchnął jego ręce i usiadł znowu, pocierając głowę, a potem gardło z powodu pieczenia. Kaszlnął kilka razy   
\- Jezus, co się dzieje?  
Nawet zauważył, że ramiona Sherlocka obwisły z ulgi.  
\- Co pamiętasz z ostatniej nocy? Opowiem ci.- Sherlock zaoferował chętnie, siedząc przy stopach łóżka.   
John pomyślał, że musi stawać się bardziej nierozważny, skoro przeoczył tak wiele, ale przynajmniej mógł wywnioskować, że coś się stało.  
\- Szedłem do sklepu, kiedy przysłali SMSa i dałeś mi torbę i wsiedliśmy do taksówki i pojechaliśmy do lasu. To tyle. Och, kurwa, powiedz, że nie pozwoliłeś temu czemuś, żeby mnie znów zaatakowało.  
John jęknął, przewracając się z powrotem na poduszki i pocierając czoło.  
\- Nie.- Sherlock się uśmiechnął, ale było boleśnie ewidentnym, że to było wymuszone.- Nic z tych rzeczy, nie martw się. Poszliśmy przerwać porwanie, ale ktoś uderzył cię w głowę prawie od razu, jak tam przyjechaliśmy. Mycroft był w pobliżu- rozwiązał sytuacje i zapewnił nam podwózkę do domu, ale ty byłeś nieprzytomny.  
Wiedział, że najlepiej zostać tak blisko prawdy, jak to możliwe. Plus, prawdopodobnie John nie będzie kwestionował bycia znokautowanym w ich pracy.  
\- Och.- John westchnął, oczy zamknęły mu się znowu.   
Nic dziwnego, że czuł się taki zmęczony, otwarł usta, by znów przemówić, ale nie miał nic do powiedzenia.   
Sherlock poczuł, jak wspaniałe zwycięstwo rozkwita mu w piersi.   
John w ogóle nie pamiętał ostatniej nocy. Dobrze.   
Uśmiechnął się, szczerze tym razem.  
\- Możesz się wyspać. Nie obudzę cię. Mam dużo do roboty.  
Ostatnia noc zainspirowała pewne nowe dochodzenia.   
John mruknął i poddał się, nie martwiąc się by znów zrobić Sherlockowi wykład o tym, co go budzi, a co nie.   
Musiał zaufać, że to poszukiwania oznaczają prace z książkami.   
Myśląc o tym obrócił się i wsunął pod kołdrę, ignorując dziwne przeczucie z tyłu głowy, mówiące mu, że przeoczył coś wielkiego.  
Sherlock musiał się oprzeć chętce, by zejść schodami w podskokach. Zamknął się w swej sypialni.   
Pierwszy raz odkąd wrócili do domu- musiał zostać na zewnątrz i zająć się normalnymi rzeczami, aż John się obudzi, bo był pewny, że musi go przypilnować. Teraz, kiedy John był bezpiecznie zapakowany w swoim pokoju na kilka godzin, miał czas przejrzeć wszystkie informacje z ostatniej nocy.  
Mycroft był skąpy w udzielaniu informacji, nie wydawał się chętny, by odpowiedzieć na jakiekolwiek pytania, którymi Sherlock go bombardował, a kiedy w końcu dowiedział się, co się stało, mówił o tej nocy jako o „zabawie Sherlocka” i zostawił go by się „bawił”.  
Sherlock natychmiast stracił nim zainteresowanie, bo jasne było, że Mycroft obserwował go i nie wierzył. Nie miał dowodów.  
Sherlock był zadowolony. Kto wiedział, co się by stało Johnowi, gdyby oni się dowiedzieli prawdy?   
Raz jeden, Sherlock był wdzięczny za ślepotę wielkiego oka.   
Wrócił to jego połowu z ostatniej nocy i rozłożył je na podłodze, układając zdjęcia zgodnie z odległością wilka od aparatu, aż były zbliżeniami jego kończyn i pyska.   
Miał jedno szczególnie bliskie ujęcie jego oka, na które gapił się szczególnie uważnie. To był niepodważalny dowód- przynajmniej dla niego- że ten wilk to John, choć nadal nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Widział (większość) przemiany na własne oczy a to nie stawało się ani trochę bardziej realne. Wydawało się, że wczorajszy wieczór był snem, ale na górze był John, z obolałymi mięśniami i czymś, co brzmiało jak obtarte gardło i oczami wilka.   
Sherlock spędził następne godziny dokumentując ręcznie całą noc w świeżym notesie.   
Zawarł tam swe przygotowania, trik, którego użył.   
Potem przeszedł do opisywania szczegółowo, co się stało, posiłkując się zdjęciami tam, gdzie było to potrzebne.   
Kiedy skończył spakował wszystko znowu, pomyślał, że to najwyższy czas, by znowu przetestować cierpliwość Johna. Czy transformacja wpływała na jego zachowanie?   
Złapał swoją broń- słownik- i usiadł na fotelu.   
John zszedł na dół tylko kilka minut później, lekko się zataczając, z wyczerpania, nadal zamącającego mu umysł, ale poza tym- nietknięty.   
Niezaskakująco, poszedł prosto do zlewu i wypił szklankę wody.   
\- Umieram, cholera, z głodu. Mamy cokolwiek?- zawołała, wąchając powietrze z zmarszczeniem czoła.- Co… och, Boże, Sherlock coś tu gnijesz?  
\- Co? Nic.- Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, ale John mu nie uwierzył. Sherlock pociągnął nosem- nie mógł nic wyczuć.   
Wstał i dołączył do Johna w kuchni.   
Nadal, nie mógł nic wyczuć.  
John zmrużył oczy i otwarł lodówkę, cofając się o kilka kroków i przykrywając nos i usta rękawem, z powodu przenikliwego smrodu.  
\- Matko… to jest… co to jest?  
Wskazał pudełko z czymś zakrzepłym i brązowym .   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, nadal szczęśliwie nieświadomy zapachu, gdy podszedł bliżej.  
\- Curry?  
John gapił się na niego, nie rozumiejąc, jak mógł tego nie czuć. Machnął ręka w kierunku salonu i wyrzucił pojemnik do śmietnika, nie martwiąc się, żeby go najpierw opróżnić.   
Oczy Sherlock zwęziły się w myśli, gdy John wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, nagle wyglądając bardzo blado.   
Wziął długopis i zapisał „wrażliwy na zapach” na dłoni.  
Potem, tylko po to, by przetestować jego szybko rosnącą teorie, zamknął słownik i upuścił na podłogę. Wylądował z cichym łupnięciem, ale John wyskoczył ze skóry i cofnął się, wpadając na szafkę, oddychając ciężko z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Co u licha? Próbujesz mnie zabić?!- Wrzasnął, machając rękami.   
Sherlock podniósł pytająco brew.  
\- Co to było?- Sherlock pochylił się do przodu i podniósł książkę trzymając ja tak, by John zobaczył okładkę.  
\- Och nie, tylko nie ten cholerny słownik. Daj mi to.  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową.   
John zacisnął szczękę i podszedł bliżej i Sherlock zadecydował, że woli nie ryzykować niczego ze swymi wilkołaczym współlokatorem. Westchnął i wstał, podając mu książkę. John wyrwał mu ją ze złością i pobiegł w górę schodami.  
W końcu zastanowił się, jakim cudem, to niby uderzenie w głowę, mogło nie spowodować bólu głowy, a zamiast tego- ubrać go w inne ciuchy.


	10. Chapter 10

Minął około miesiąc od pełni.   
W te wszystkie tygodnie John przeszedł swój cykl od narzekającego, głodnego i spiętego Johna do normalnego, a potem z powrotem do Johna narzekającego, głodnego i spiętego.   
Przed tą pełnia, jego zmysły się polepszyły. Sherlock przetestował je wszystkie i polepszały się coraz bardziej, w dniach prowadzących do pełni.   
Nadal nawet nie rozważał powiedzenia Johnowi prawdy, nie przez kilka następnych miesięcy. Nie, aż dowie się wszystkiego.   
Oprócz wszystkich podejrzeń, które John ewidentnie miał, nie kwestionował zachowania Sherlocka.   
Nie kwestionował strasznych siniaków na ramionach i rękach, albo tego, jak one znikały po zaledwie jednym dniu. Nie kwestionował swoich zanikających ubrań. Nie kwestionował nowo odkrytego lenistwa Sherlocka, który ciągle prosił Johna, by mu czytał rzeczy na odległość mieszkania, albo mruczał do niego oczekując, że to usłyszy; albo zostawiania kubków mleka, ukrytych w dziwnych miejscach.   
W rzeczywistości John nie kwestionował niczego.   
To zaczynało być raczej martwiące, ale Sherlock zawsze myślał, że mógłby zacząć zadawać zbyt bliskie prawdy pytania, brał go na kryminalna przebieżkę, by ścigać jakichś rabusiów, albo nauczyć Johna, jak od drzwi poznać melinę narkotykową.  
Cokolwiek, by chwilowo oddalić konfrontacje.   
W tej chwili, miał mocne deja vu.   
Byli na drodze do lasu, o 16.30, 27 marca.   
Sherlock napisał datę w notesie, spakowanym bezpiecznie w torbie na późniejsze zapiski.   
Dziś powiedział Johnowi, że pojadą śledzić coś, co zrobiono po złapaniu ich dwóch fikcyjnych porywaczy.  
John wydawał się podekscytowany, choć lekko ostrożny. Sherlock podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że dwa poprzednie razy, kiedy był w tym miejscu, nie były miłymi doświadczeniami.   
Mieli dużo czasu na dojście do lasu, co było dobre.   
Może zmiana tempa zmieniłaby troszeczkę zdanie John. Nie spieszył się więc, płacąc taksówkarzowi, i tym razem sam wziął obie torby. John obserwował krawędź lasu, gdzie zostali podwiezieni, patrząc na wierzchołki drzew, a potem w ciemność.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś latarki.- skomentował. Sherlock podszedł i pomachał dwoma w jego kierunku.  
\- Dobrze. Chcesz, żebym wziął jedną?  
Sherlock spojrzał na latarki, zdziwiony i potem rzucił jedną Johnowi. Złapał ją, ale przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie latarkę, ty głupku. Chodziło mi o torby. Wezmę ci jedną.  
\- Och.- Sherlock kiwnął głowa, włączył latarkę i poszedł trochę dłuższą drogą do magazynu, teraz, gdy mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu.   
\- Nie, nie trzeba. Są lekkie.  
John spojrzał sceptycznie, widząc jak Sherlock przechyla się na boki, ale jak zwykle nie kwestionował, ani nie wymuszał niczego. Włączył swoją latarkę i podążył za nim.   
Po chwili sprawdził swój telefon. Czuł się, jakby szli przez godziny w martwej ciszy nocy.   
Tej nocy nawet trzask pękających gałązek pod ich stopami wydawał się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku.   
Był zszokowany, dowiadując się, że szli tylko kwadrans.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że wiesz, gdzie idziemy.- wyszeptał John, choć nie był pewny, czemu szepcze.  
\- Nie znoszę tego.- odparł Sherlock w normalnej głośności. Jego ton implikował, że John był idiotą. John parsknął.   
\- Oczywiście. Ciulu.  
\- Przestań mnie wyzywać, ty zbirze.- wymruczał detektyw. Chciałoby mu się uśmiechnąć, gdyby John był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarz, ale miał inne rzeczy na głowie.  
\- Nie jestem zbirem.- John odparł z oburzeniem. Przestał iść na sekundy i zadecydował, że nie chce naprawdę zostawać z tyłu w tych lasach znowu. Podbiegł, by złapać Sherlocka .  
\- Nie jestem zbirem.- powtórzył.  
\- Wszystkie dowody sugerowałyby inaczej.   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie uśmiechnął się.   
Może nie powinien był drażnić Johna tak blisko pełni, ale bawiła go ta przekomarzanka. To było długo za długo.  
\- Jakie dowody?  
John ledwo wierzył swoim uszom.  
\- Wyzywasz mnie, chowasz moje rzeczy, zmuszasz do jedzenia obrzydliwych rzeczy, których nie chce jeść.  
\- Sherlock, nie chowam ci rzeczy. A warzywa nie są obrzydliwe, to ty jesteś wybredny.  
John obwisł z ulgi. Nie był pewny, czy lubi być nazywany zbirem, ale Sherlock przesadził. Tyle potrafił unieść.   
\- Tak, jesteś. Wziąłeś moje zapałki wczoraj, czy dogodnie o tym zapomniałeś?  
Sherlock odwrócił się i podniósł brew do Johna.   
John zmrużył oczy.   
\- Myślałem, że mógłbyś mi wybaczyć ze próbę uratowania nam życia.- warknął.   
Resztę podróży spędzili, sprzeczając się, czy Sherlock miał skłonności samobójcze, czy nie.   
Doszli do składu zgodnie z planem, tuz po 18.20, sześć minut do oficjalnego zachodu słońca.   
Mógł się z tym zmierzyć. Jego jedyny problemem było to, że John wydawał się rozpoznawać miejsce. No, cóż, to też mógł jakoś pokonać, białymi kłamstwami.  
\- Myśmy… byliśmy tu kiedyś?- spytał John zwalniając i świecąc dookoła swoja latarka.  
\- Tak.-powiedział Sherlock, wyglądając na zadowolonego.- Przeprowadzaliśmy tutaj śledztwo w sprawie porwania. Walnęli cię w głowę, pamiętasz?  
John skinął, ale zrobił się natychmiast czujny. Coś było nie tak.  
\- Chodź. Tropy prowadzą tutaj. Szukamy czegoś dziwnego.  
Sherlock wszedł do środka. John podążył za nim instynktownie. Zatrzymał się jak tylko zauważył klakę i zmarszczył czoło. Nie mógł pamiętać. Wiedział, ale nie mógł skojarzyć.  
\- Co, do…  
\- Cóż.- powiedział detektyw, odkładając torby.- Odważę się powiedzieć, że policja tu już szukała, ale warto spojrzeć. Nie sądzę, żeby to stało tu ostatnim razem. Pamiętasz?  
\- Ja… nie. Coś… nie.- John się poddał. Nawet wszedł do klatki i zaczął ja oglądać.  
Sherlock prawie go żałował, gdy zakładał kłódkę na miejsce i zrobił krok w tył, by zabezpieczyć drzwi magazynu.   
John gapił się na zamek a potem na Sherlocka, próbując to poskładać razem.  
\- Kurtka.- Sherlock powiedział cicho, wsuwając rękę przez kraty.   
John zmarszczył się bardziej, pocierając czoło.   
Potem, bardziej stanowczo;  
\- Daj mi kurtkę.  
\- Czemu?- John spytał szybko, robiąc się coraz bardziej przerażony znajomością całej sytuacji.  
\- Proszę.- Sherlock odparł, patrząc na niego.   
John przełknął mocno i zdjął kurtkę. Podał mu ja, Sherlock przeciągnął ja przez pręty i wyciągnął druga rękę:  
\- I latarkę.  
John patrzył czujnie, ale ją też oddał. Wydawało się, że tym razem byli zbyt wcześnie, bo mieli kolejne kilka minut, zanim Sherlock porozkładał latarki, jako latarnie i porządnie składał kurtkę Johna na podłodze i John podał mu buty, wszystko to, wyglądając na coraz bardziej zdziwionego i przerażonego.  
To łamało Sherlock serce, ale pocieszał się przypomnieniem, że zapomniał o wszystkim następnego ranka.   
Musiał pomyśleć o nowej wymówce, dlaczego to John został znokautowany.   
Druga przemiana była tak zła, jak pierwsza, tyle, że tym razem, John pamiętał.  
\- Och, kurde, kurde, co do cholery…  
Tym razem, jęki bólu Johna zostały ucięte przez jego pierwsze wrzaski dużo wcześniej. Sherlock wiedział to, bo wiedział, co nadchodzi.   
To było nie do zniesienia, słuchać jak John wrzeszczy o pomoc, błaga go, patrzy na niego, jakby to była jego wina, i mógł to powstrzymać. Nie rozumiał.   
Sherlock próbował mu pomóc.  
John nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby kogoś zranił, podczas tych pełni, ale Sherlock nie byłby w stanie mu tego wytłumaczyć na dłuższą metę.  
Tym razem Sherlock patrzył cały czas. Widział każdą złamaną i zrośniętą część ciała Johna i to, jak jego ubrania rozrywają się i upadają, kiedy wilk strząsa swój pysk na pełna długość.   
Wycie było tak ogłuszające, jak wcześniej.   
Wilk skończył znów na podłodze, odpoczywając i dysząc. Sherlock mu nie przeszkadzał.   
Nauczył się z ostatniego razu dosyć, żeby pozwolić mu postępować według jego tempa.   
Znowu wilk miał problemy z przyzwyczajaniem się do stania na czterech nogach. To był kolejny dowód dla Sherlocka, że w środku tej wielkiej włochatej bestii był John, ale to nie było nic namacalnego. Całe zwierzę było nowym stworzeniem, to oczywiste, że miało problemy z nauczeniem się, jak żyć, w swych pierwszych godzinach życia.  
Jak na jego zmagania, wydawało się łapać rzeczy odrobinę szybciej, niż ostatnim razem- z tego, co Sherlock wiedział.   
Było zbyt wiele „możliwe” w tej sprawie. Nie podobało mu się to. Zamiast biegać w hiper aktywnych, desperackich sprintach, kundel krążył w takich samych, ciasnych kółkach, obserwując i wpijając wzrok w Sherlocka.  
Sherlock nie robił nic, tylko odpowiadał spojrzeniem siedząc na podłodze.  
Wilk podszedł cicho i ostrożnie, przycisnęło nos do krat, węsząc głośno. Machnął łapa przez nie, odsłaniając zęby z lekkim pomrukiem.   
Został na miejscu.   
Po kilku minutach się poddał i cicho odszedł. Ale, zataczając niewielkie koła, wracał raz po raz do Sherlocka, by przycisnąć się do krat i macać łapą, uparcie, w jego kierunku.   
Gdyby wilk nie warczał na niego, podejrzewałby, że go rozpoznaje.


	11. Chapter 11

John obudził się następnego ranka, otulony bezpiecznie w łóżku.   
Nie kwestionowałby tego, gdyby nie to, że znowu ożywił go przez, głęboki aż do kości ból mięśni. Boże, co tym razem, do cholery, mu się zdarzyło? Zostali wezwani by zbadać dalsze prace w sprawie porwania, tak?  
Jęknął- przynajmniej nie miał tak zdartego gardła, jak ostatnio- przekręcił się. Czemu, u licha, nadal miał na sobie buty?   
Oczy otwarły mu się powoli, gdy znajome podejrzenie zaświtało mu w głowie. Odgarnął kołdrę i usiadł, bardzo delikatnie rozciągając ramiona, aż nie były już takie napięte i wyciągając je nad głową. Żadnych guzów i zadrapań, tak jak przy okazji ostatniego porwania. Znowu leżał całkiem ubrany w łóżku.   
A buty na jego stopach pokazywały bardzo ewidentnie, że Sherlock był mało zaznajomiony z nawykami dotyczącymi spania, czym John zacznie się martwić później.   
Wstał i zdjął buty, ale nawet ten wysiłek wydawał się tak okradać go z sił, że przewrócił się w tył i zwinął znowu pod kołdrą.   
Chwilę później, znowu był martwy dla świata.

\- Upiłem cię.  
To było najlepsze, o czym mógł pomyśleć w tych okolicznościach.   
\- Ty co?- spytał John z rezygnacją.  
\- Ostatniej nocy. Upiłem cię.- Sherlock wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, zanim obrócił się do mikroskopu. Badał włosy wilka, ale rezultaty zaczynały go frustrować.- Poszliśmy zbierać dalsze dowody w sprawie porwania.   
\- Więc mnie upiłeś.- John powtórzył, nie całkiem rozumiejąc. Sherlock skinął w ciszy i poprawił pokrętło w mikroskopie.  
\- Co?- John był całkiem zagubiony, potrząsając głowa. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że to nie bolało. Kiedy stał się tak odporny na uszkodzenia czaszki?  
Sherlock w tym czasie zrobił fatalny błąd, wahając się przez dwie sekundy, gdy popatrzył w dół, na włos na szkiełku.  
\- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak dużo zapomnisz, z każdymi pięcioma jednostkami alkoholu, które wypijesz.- opowiedział ze swobodą po małej przerwie.   
\- Och.- powiedział John, choć nie był przekonany.  
\- Dobra. A więc znowu eksperymentowałeś na mnie.  
Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale musiał porozmawiać z Sherlock na poważnie o tej ostatniej sprawie. Był prawie pewny, że Sherlock na nim eksperymentuje, oprócz tego, że nie wydawał się przejawiać entuzjazmu na ten temat. To było przerażające.  
\- Tak.- Sherlock powiedział, skrobiąc po podkładce.- Myślałem , że nie masz nic przeciwko. Wydawałeś się świetnie bawić.  
\- Mm.- John wymruczał na zgodę, obracając się do lodówki, by wyciągnąć z niej późny lunch.  
\- Jestem pewny, że tak było.  
Sherlock usłyszał wymruczane wątpliwości, ale powiedzenie czegoś innego graniczyłoby z samobójstwem. Odchrząknął, cicho i włożył kolejny włos pod mikroskop.  
\- Wychodzę dziś po południu.- wspomniał John, wtykając ostatnią kromkę chleba w trzy warstwową kanapkę i przycinając trochę sałaty, która wystawała z boku.  
\- Jesteś pewny?- Sherlock spojrzał w górę i John poczuł jak jego oczy przesuwają się po jego ciele.  
\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.  
-Ta, potrzebuje świeżego powietrza. Mogę kupić trochę chleba, ciągle znika.  
„Zastanawiam się, czemu”- pomyślał Sherlock gorzko, ale zagryzł usta.   
\- Chcesz czegoś? John się obrócił.  
Sherlock przerzucił kilka stron i wydarł listę ze swego notesu, rzucił ją w Johna, nie patrząc w jego kierunku.  
\- Widzę.- John mruknął, przyglądając się liście.- Banany, dwa serca jagnięce, pasta do zębów… po co ci plastikowe sztućce?  
\- W przypadku, gdybym skaził metalowe salmonellą.- Sherlock zastanawiał się. Oczy Johna otwarły się szerzej i odszedł od szuflady, bez słowa.   
\- Och, spokojnie, to mała szansa. Zjedz swoje jedzenie i idź.  
Sherlock wskazał głowa drzwi, wyglądał jak zwykle- jak rozzłoszczony on. John westchnął i wybrał swój talerz, wrzucając pomidora do ust, gdy usiadł na fotelu z pilotem do TV.   
Sherlock analizował sierść wilka nawet po wyjściu współlokatora, tylko dlatego, że nie mógł uwierzy, że była.. normalna. Już wysłał maila do ZOO, żądając próbki sierści ich wilka szarego, dla porównania. Gdyby to zawiodło, musiałby zmusić Johna, żeby poszedł i zdobył mu jakieś futro psa.   
Zajmowanie go drobnymi, przypadkowymi zadaniami wydawało się być dobre do utrzymywania go w niewiedzy, co do tego, co się naprawdę działo.  
OK. godzinę po wyjściu Johna zabrzmiał dziwny dzwonek. Nie klient, nie John, nie facet z przesyłką.   
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i pociągnął za kotarę na oknie, ale nie patrzył pod odpowiednim kątem, by zobaczyć, kto wałęsa się pod ich oknem. Albo może oni nie cofnęli się grzecznie od drzwi, jak zwyczaj nakazywał. Pewność siebie. Sprzedawca?  
Westchnął ze znużeniem i zszedł ze schodów, gdy dzwonek znów zadzwonił.  
\- Tak, dobra, zamknij się.- krzyknął, specjalnie zwalniając.   
Otwarł drzwi ciemnowłosemu mężczyźnie, ledwie wyższemu od Johna, który spojrzał na niego z uśmieszkiem, którego nie potrafił ukryć.  
\- Pan Holmes.- wymruczał.  
\- Nie.- zanucił Sherlock, zatrzaskując drzwi.   
Człowiek włożył stopę w drzwi i zablokował wejście, nie wzdrygając się, gdy ciężkie drewniane drzwi odskoczyły od boleśnie drogich ręcznie robionych butów. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi starannie na skórę i pozwolił swoim oczom powoli przejechać po spodniach mężczyzny, marynarce, krawacie, szyi, zębatym uśmiechu czystego rozbawienia.  
\- Sherlock Holmes, jak sadzę.- powiedział cicho, szybkie spojrzenie na twarz Sherlocka. Jego stopa była znowu w drzwiach. Biznesmen?  
\- Kto chce wiedzieć?- detektyw odparł, utrzymując dłoń na drzwiach. Tamten mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko obślizłego.  
\- James Moriarty.- przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń do Sherlocka, by ją uścisnął. Sherlock podniósł brew i odwzajemnił sceptyczne spojrzenie na jego twarz.  
\- Nazywaj mnie Jim. Mogę cię nazywać Sherlock? Dzięki.  
\- Nie jestem pewny, czemu tu jesteś.- powiedział spokojnie Sherlock, przyglądając się znowu mężczyźnie. Młody, ciemny, nadmiernie pewny siebie . Zawsze niebezpieczny.  
\- Mm, przyszedłem przedyskutować z tobą… różne możliwości, jeśli chcesz.- Jim przekonywał, łącząc palce na wysokości talii.- Prezent, według mnie.  
\- Prezent.- powtórzył Sherlock, wyglądając na bardziej zainteresowanego. - Jakiego rodzaju?  
Jim znowu wyszczerzył zęby, wyraźnie zachwycony, że Sherlock widzi rzeczy tak, jak on.  
\- Myślę, że lepiej przedyskutować to w środku.  
Sherlock zwlekał kilka sekund, by oddychać i zastanawiać się, zanim otworzył drzwi, zrobił krok w bok i machnął ręką w kierunku schodów. Jim nie patrzył na niego, gdy przekraczał próg, poszedł na przód, obok niego.   
Kiedy Sherlock go dogonił, specjalnie idąc powoli, żeby wydawać się niezainteresowany, Jim chichotał do siebie , nad mikroskopem.  
\- Coś śmiesznego?- spytał Sherlock obronnie, krzyżując ramiona gdy stawał w przejściu do kuchni.  
\- Hm? Och, nic. Tylko… boje się , że twój problem nie może być zbadany za pomocą nauki.- Jim wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc do niego z rękami w kieszeniach.- Przyjacielska porada.  
\- Co za problem?- Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ostrożny wobec tajemniczego nieznajomego, który śmiał się z jego metod jakby je rozumiał.   
Jim nie odpowiadał.  
\- Zapytałem cię, Sherlock. - powiedział zamiast tego, spacerując obok niego i siadając w fotelu Johna.- Ile czasu minęło, odkąd pozwoliłeś czemuś cię ominąć?  
Sherlock obrócił się w miejscu, obserwując go.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
Jim przekręcił się na siedzeniu i położył brodę na dłoni, bezwstydnie pozwalając oczom przejechać po ciele Sherlocka.  
Sherlock mógł zobaczyć, jak znowu zagryza wnętrze ust, zanim odpowiedział bez odpowiadania:  
\- Założyłem klub.- powiedział słodko, podnosząc oczy z powrotem na niego. - I poszukuję nowych członków. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że zużywamy ich niewiarygodnie szybko.  
\- Prosisz, żebym dołączył do gangu?- spytał Sherlock, nadal nie łapiąc. Jim zaśmiał się.  
\- Gangu? Jezu, nie. Czy ja wyglądam na przywódcę gangu?- machnął ręką przez pierś, wskazując garnitur i krawat.- Nie, nie, nie. Jestem bardziej przywódcą mafii.  
\- Och, to dużo bardziej uspokajająca myśl. Dzięki za wyjaśnienie.- Sherlock podkradł się do swego fotela i przysiadł na krawędzi, gapiąc się na buty Jima, który zaśmiał się znowu, ale teraz ciszej.  
\- Właściwie, to głównie przyszedłem, by cię ostrzec dzisiaj.  
\- Przed czym?- Sherlock spytał natychmiast.  
\- Dasz mi skończysz? Przyszedłem by cię ostrzec, że zbierzemy w przyszłości naszych nowych członków, więc trzymaj swoja śliczną buźkę tam, gdzie mogę ją widzieć, hm?  
Jim uśmiechnął się do niego ślisko i wstał, znowu oglądając mieszkanie.  
\- A gdzie by to miało być , dokładnie?- spytał Sherlock już próbując wymyślić miejsce, które mógłby przekształcić w kryjówkę.  
\- Och, gdziekolwiek wystarczy.- Jim oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się do Sherlock znowu.  
\- Tyłek tak wspaniały jak ten, będzie trudny do zgubienia. Zazdrość potrafi być tak niewiarygodnie mocną motywacją.  
Sherlock próbował nadać swojej twarzy neutralny wyraz i siedział dalej. To wydawało się bardziej zadowalać nieznajomego .  
\- Cudownie. Nie wątpię, że zobaczymy się na następnym wydarzeniu. Zaproszenia zostaną wysłane nie długo. Nie kłopocz się z RSVP. Nie chcesz tego przeoczyć.- mrugnął do Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, oczy spoczęły niewygodnie długo na jego kroczu, zanim je przesunął.   
Z ostatnim, końcowym, pełnym szczęścia uśmiechem, Jim obrócił się i zszedł w dół schodów, cichy gwizd Marsza Pogrzebowego powędrował za nim.


	12. Chapter 12

Minęły dwa tygodnie od wizyty Jamesa Moriarty’ego.   
Nic się nie stało. Sherlock był rozczarowany.   
Reakcja Johna, po powrocie do mieszkania, tego popołudnia była dziwna. Wydawał się skrępowany, siedząc na swoim fotelu, kręcił się nieustająco, aż w końcu się podniósł, spojrzał na fotel ostro i przeniósł się na sofę.   
Sherlock obserwował go z rozbawieniem i zastanawiał się, czy widzi jakąś formę zachowania terytorialnego- w końcu John mógł być w stanie wyczuć, że coś było nie tak; czy był tego świadomy, czy nie,.   
Do tej pory Sherlock znał większość jego granic. 

Musiał być szczery, pokładał dużo nadziei w swoim ostatnim gościu. Wydawał się natrętny, tajemniczy i egoistyczny, jeśli nawet nie sprytny. Wydawał się potężny. Wydawał się osobą, z którą Sherlock chętnie spędziłby trochę czasu, no i to powiedział, że zaproszenia na jego tajemnicze wydarzenia zostaną wysłane szybko. Mógł żyć po drugiej stornie globu, mogło tam nie być Poczty, mógł tylko dopiero co je drukować. Albo, mógł mieć na myśli „zaproszenie” w nie-tradycyjnym sensie tego słowa. Może jako jakiś znak. Coś sprytnego. Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock się martwił.   
Nie czekał szczególnie na nic, w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni, bo czemu miałby marnować czas na dokuczliwego właściciela klubu w garniaku, gdy mógł ścigać seryjnego zabójcy, ale czegoś oczekiwał.  
Przestał próbować do tego czasu.  
To był jego pierwszy błąd. Ściganie seryjnego killera okazało się być dokładnie tym, czym było zwykle.  
Rozmawiał z Johnem o tym przez całą drogę w górę schodów, zanim zrozumiał, że John nie słucha. Poprawka. John nie było w mieszkaniu. Telewizor był wyłączony, czajnik chłodny i pusty. John wyszedł jakiś czas temu. Jak długo go nie było, dokładnie?  
To wtedy zauważył tę małą, ładną kopertę rozmiaru A-5 leżącą na środku posprzątanego stołu w kuchni zaadresowana ręcznie elegancka kursywa, która brzmiała: SHERLOCK HOLMES.  
Marszcząc brwi obejrzał otoczenie jeszcze raz, zanim podniósł ją i przyjrzał się jej bliżej. Spędził dużo za dużo czasu, badając szerokie „M” na błyszczącej pieczęci woskowej.   
Czy wszystko w tym człowieku musiało być tak drogie? Przełamał pieczęć i odłożył ją na fotel, podążając za własną zasadą nie wyciągania pochodnych wniosków.   
W końcu, John mógł wyjść do sklepu. Wychodził częściej przez ostatnie dwa i pół miesiąca. Nie tak dużo ostatnio, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Kiedy rozłożył kawałek kartki, wywrócił oczami.   
Kiedy się skupił znowu na niej i naprawdę zaczął czytać, jego twarz stopniowo zmieniała się w twardszy, mroczniejszy wyraz.  
„Mój Drogi Sherlocku,  
Po pierwsze, szczęściarz z ciebie, rozważałem posłanie ci takiego samego zaproszenia jakie dostali inni, ale pomyślałem, że może nie doceniłbyś sytuacji bez jakiegoś ekscytującego osobistego drobiazgu. Może jakaś zachęta, hm, sexy?  
Pierwsze wydarzenie, na które jesteś zaproszony, odbędzie się 18 kwietnia. Powinieneś przyjść o 17.00. Jeśli nie zrozumiałeś tego do tej pory, to będzie dzień, w którym ja, osobiście, oprowadzę cię po zabudowaniach klubu. Dostaniesz pełny objazd, a nawet miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie siedzeń.   
Następne wydarzenie odbędzie się 25 kwietnia. Powiem ci więcej o tym kiedy przyjdziesz w następnym tygodniu. Będziesz poruszony. Nie mogę wystarczająco podkreślić, jak ważne jest, żebyś przybył 18 kwietnia.  
Miejsce spotkania jest wydrukowane na odwrocie tej karty.  
Będziesz mógł znowu zobaczyć ukochanego doktorka.   
Powinieneś wybrać przyłączenie się do mnie.   
Ale nie martw się nim teraz. Jest w bezpiecznych rękach, tak długo, jak ze mną współpracujesz.  
Twój oddany Jim x  
PS. Mam też jednego.”

Sherlock myślał szybko.   
18 kwietnia jest za tydzień, 25 kwietnia to pełnia.  
„Mam też jednego.”  
Absolutnie zero pomysłu na to, co się dzieje.   
Sherlock rzucił list na stół i prawie spadł ze schodów w pośpiechu.  
Spojrzał na chodnik, zostawiając drzwi frontowe szeroko otwarte i przeskanował całą szerokość ulicy, kiedy szedł powoli do frontowych drzwi.  
\- Och, Sherlock!- pani Hudson krzyknęła, pojawiając się w drzwiach.- Nie zostawiaj drzwi tak szeroko otwartych, tu są okropne przeciągi.  
\- Mm.- Sherlock chrząknął, obecnie skupiając się na krawędziach stopnia, na którym stała pani Hudson.  
\- Słuchaj mnie. Masz klucze. Użyj ich następnym razem, to proste.  
Pani Hudson powiedziała to zjadliwie, ale zostawiła drzwi otwarte, gdy obrócił się i wmaszerowała do środka tyłem, mrucząc coś do siebie, czego Sherlock nie miał czasu słuchać.  
Przeszedł przez wejście, wzdłuż korytarza w górę schodów, prosto do mieszkania do fotela Johna. Jego kurtka nadal wisiała a buty były przy drzwiach wejściowych. Żadnych oznak walki albo włamania.  
Okna zamknięte. Sherlock wzdrygnął się z myślą, że ci ludzie- oczywiście nie Jim, był zbyt schludny na ten rodzaj rzeczy- musieli mieć klucze. Musieli wejść, znokautować Johna i zanieść gdzieś do klubu, żeby go zatrzymać.   
Sherlock nie rozumiał, czemu musieli wziąć Johna, żeby Sherlock do nich przyszedł. Prawdopodobnie byłby bardziej chętny do przybycia, gdyby ci szaleni ludzie nie porwali jego jedynego przyjaciela.   
Sherlock zaczął zależeć od swego planu.   
Z jękiem czystej frustracji i szorstkim pociągnięciem za włosy, Sherlock rzucił płaszcz i szalik na sofę i podniósł telefon   
„Widzisz to? SH”  
„Przepraszam? MH”  
A wiec nie. Fantastycznie. Westchnął i zatonął w swym fotelu.   
Nawet jeśli nie było już kamer w ich mieszkaniu, to było nadal CCTV na zewnątrz. To da im przynajmniej auto porywaczy Johna.  
„Sprawdź Baker Street CCTV przez ostatnie dwie godziny. SH”  
„Jestem zajęty MH”  
„John został porwany SH”  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, gdy to wysyłał. Pomyślał, że to powinno zmusić go do pracy, uderzył swoim telefonem w podbródek czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła.  
Po dziesięciu minutach wstał, czując się dużo lepiej.   
Ten mały człowiek, Jim, mógł sobie mieć swoje drogie buty i wysokiej jakości koperty, ale nie był w stanie wymazać siebie, albo swoich zbirów z CCTV Centralnego Londynu.  
Przeoczone informacje z dwóch godzin na całej Marylebone.  
„Nie mogę pomóc. Spróbuj z Lestradem MH”  
Sherlock mrugnął na telefon kilka razy, przystając. Przeoczone informacje? Jak mogą być jakieś przeoczone informacje? Nie mogli tak zrobić. Nikt nie ma władzy, by wymazać z nagrań CCTV ostatnich dwóch godzin. Jak mogli to zrobić?   
Sherlock poczuł w brzuchu zawijas ekscytacji. Jeśli ten człowiek mógł to zrobić, mógł być w niebezpieczeństwie. Sherlock wysłał odpowiedź do brata, podniósł zaproszenie i wycofał się do sypialni.  
„Nie wtrącaj się. Wiem, gdzie on jest SH”  
Sherlock gapił się na adres na tyle koperty.   
Zadecydował działać zwyczajnie i wyguglował to. Jego rezultaty nie były satysfakcjonujące.  
Znalazł budynek i zdjęcie dużej posiadłości na krawędzi city.  
Były tuziny zdjęć, ale nic, co by wzbudzało podejrzenia. To był dom klubu, ale należał do Sebastiana Morana. Odbywały się tam wieczory jazzu we czwartki i wieczory czytania w piątki i był bar, dla oglądających mecze. Była tam nawet sala balowa na piętrze, która mogła być wynajęta przez członków na party i konferencje. Przeszukał stronę za „James Moriarty” i nie dostał żadnych rezultatów.   
Szukanie „James” dało mu linka do człowieka z klubu, który najwyraźniej nie przeszedł przez parę rund tej soboty, bo Sandra dała mu wycisk.  
„Jim” dało mu więcej tego samego.  
„Moriarty” było, tak,, jak się spodziewał, kolejnym bezowocnym wyszukiwaniem.   
Usiadł w krześle przy biurku i zmarszczył brwi. Potem wrócił do Google i poszukał tego Morana, ale wszystkie rezultaty łączyły go do jego starego nudnego klubu.   
Wyguglował Moriarty’ego, ale ten człowiek, który przyszedł do jego mieszkania, wydawał się bardzo dobry w wymazywaniu siebie z powierzchni ziemi.  
Sherlock zaczynał się martwić. Wydawało się, że nie doceniał biznesmena, którego gościł, a teraz John był przetrzymywany nie wiadomo gdzie, w nie wiadomo jakim stanie. Potarł czoło i rzucił list na biurko.  
Mycroft był prawdopodobnie zbyt zajęty martwieniem się wszelkimi aktami wandalizmu, które musiał przeoczyć, by pomóc.   
Sherlock miał nadzieje, że wywali każdego swojego pracownika, bo jeśli nikt nie zauważył, że zgubili tyle nagrań z CCTV, to potrzebowali nowych ludzi.  
Sherlock odczekał parę minut i wrócił do stronę Klubu.  
Wyraźnie to tam odbywała się cała zabawa. Wydrukował mapę i włożył ją do kieszeni płaszcza.   
Telefon John był nadal na stole.  
Zabrał go.  
Jutro przyłączy się do klubu.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock przeszukał swój wybór skradzionych dowodów osobistych i w końcu wziął swój, z fałszywym nazwiskiem. Spodziewał się, że tym ludziom zechce się zerknąć na zdjęcie, więc potrzebował jakiegoś dobrego, zwłaszcza jeśli ten Moriarty zarządza klubem tak profesjonalnie, jak swoim CCTV.  
Po namyśle, zanim wyszedł, wziął ze sobą portfel i telefon Johna. Kiedy uciekną, dalej nie będzie miał butów, ani kurtki, ale Sherlock miał przeczucie, że wyglądałby trochę podejrzanie, niosąc czyjeś buty i kurtkę, kiedy będzie się wpisywał do klubu, który prawdopodobnie porwał jego współlokatora.   
Przynajmniej John będzie miał trochę swoich rzeczy.  
Sherlock mógł mu kupić jakieś buty, żeby dostać się do domu, jeśli to znaczyło tak dużo.  
I tak wezwą taksówkę.  
Okazało się, że taksówkarz znał adres. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Kiedy Sherlock mu go podawał, skinął głową krótko i od razu ruszył. Sherlock poczuł dźgnięcie rozżalenia, za to, że stracił czas na przygotowanie wskazówek, jak dojechać do tego klubu.  
A już zapamiętał trasę. Spędził podróż wyglądając przez okno i zastanawiając się, jaką osobowość przyjąć.  
Nie znał człowieka, który prowadził klub opisany na stronie, więc zrozumiał, że jego własne ciuchy będą wystarczająco dobre. Bo raczej nie spotka się z właścicielem. Ten człowiek prawdopodobnie był gdzie indziej, pijąc whisky i grając gdzieś w golfa.  
Kiedy taksówkarz się zatrzymał, Sherlock zapłacił i skierował się do środka.   
Nie kłopotał się pukaniem i, tak jak przypuszczał, drzwi wejściowe nie były zamknięte na klucz.   
Wszedł do recepcji, gdzie na obrotowym krześle siedziała pulchna kobieta, za ladą, przeglądając stertę czegoś, co Sherlock uznał jak listy. Miał nadzieję, że to nie były zaproszenia na ostatnią chwilę.  
\- Och.- uśmiechnęła się z radością gdy podszedł do biurka.- Dzień dobry. Poproszę kartę.  
Sherlock zaoferował jej miły uśmiech.  
\- Właściwie, ja… nie mam takiej. Miałem nadzieje, że mógłbym… zapisać się. Do waszego klubu. Proszę .  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przykryła usta palcami, jakby był najbardziej rozkosznym maleństwem, jakie widziała.  
\- Jesteś tak słodki, mówiąc „proszę, ale powiedziano mi, żebym pana nie wpuszczała. Dopiero za tydzień, panie Holmes, a nawet wtedy to nie ja będę pana wpuszczać.  
\- Holmes? Nie, myślę, że się pani pomyliła.- zaśmiał się nerwowo. Szybkie spojrzenie na jej biurko powiedziało mu, że musiała być jakąś kierowniczka.  
\- Nazywam się Bradshaw. Mam tu gdzieś prawo jazdy…- uśmiechnął się znowu. Zwlekał, grzebiąc w kieszeniach, ignorując grzeczny uśmiech kobiety.  
\- Proszę.- powiedział tryumfalnie, prezentując jej fałszywe prawo jazdy. Spojrzała szybko, ale nie zabrała go.  
\- To milutko i chętnie pomogę, ale nadal nie mogę pana wpuścić. Bardzo mi przykro.  
Podniosła długopis i zaczęła podpisywać to, co było przed nią.   
Twarz Sherlock przybrała wkurzony wyraz. Zabrał swoje prawo jazdy i położył ręce na ladzie.  
\- Dla kogo pracujesz?  
\- Nie wolno mi mówić.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami.  
\- Przed chwilą wydawała się pani chętna.  
Nie odpowiadała, ale uśmiechnęła się do swoich papierów.  
Ewidentnie oczekiwała, że on wyjdzie.  
\- Dla kogo pracujesz?- powtórzył.  
Nadal zero odpowiedzi. Może jakąś delikatna perswazja by ja rozgrzała.  
\- A więc- nie Sebastian Moran.  
Zobaczył jak, jej pismo odręczne zachwiało się, kiedy zrozumiała swój. błąd, ale próbowała kontynuować pracę jakby nic się nie stało.  
\- Wszystkie te informacji są na stronie internetowej. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, powinnaś pracować dla Sebastiana Morana, gdyby ktoś pytał. Myślałaś, że mówię o kimś innym. Czymś innym, może. Dla kogo pracujesz?  
\- Mam zamiar poprosić pana, żeby pan wyszedł, jeśli będzie pan to robił dalej. – spojrzał na niego i chłodno się uśmiechnęła.   
\- Czy to James Moriarty?  
Sherlock oparł się o ladę. Jej uśmiech stopniał w zirytowane zmarszczenie brwi.   
\- Panie Holmes, to pana drugie ostrzeżenie. Proszę przestać.  
Jej usta się wydęły i teraz patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, gdy jego własne skanowały jej twarz, próbując znaleźć jej słaby punkt.  
\- Nękasz moich pracowników, Sherlock?  
Recepcjonistka usiadła prosto gdy głos rozległ się korytarzem, ale to był ewidentnie wymuszone rozluźnienie. Opuściła spojrzenie na papiery i zaczęła podpisywać je nawet szybciej.  
Oczy Sherlocka podniosły się i napotkały Morirartyego. Opierał się o framugę, teraz otwartych, drzwi na końcu krótkiego korytarzyka, ramiona i kostki krzyżował, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Sherlock zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Twoja strona jest przedawniona.-odparł detektyw, prostując się. Biznesmen- jeśli mógł go tak nazwać- uśmiechnął się i wyprostował, jego ręce znalazły krawędź drzwi gdy cofnął się o krok.  
\- Proszę go wpuścić.- zawołał, głośniej, choć jego głosi tak było słychać wyraźnie w korytarzach opuszczonej posiadłości. Recepcjonistka nie poruszyła się, ale nie musiała. Nic nie blokowało drogi Sherlockowi.  
Włożył ręce do kieszeni i obszedł biurko, bez oglądania się wstecz.  
Moriarty wszedł do pokoju za nim, rękę nadal trzymając na drzwiach i przejechał wolnym ramieniem do środka jako zaproszenie.  
Sherlock poszedł tam i został przywitany przez jeden z najpiękniejszych i drogich biur, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.   
Na ścianach nie było obiektów sztuki, ale kilka kasetek z małymi kośćmi. Sherlock pomyślał , że podpisy mogą być ich łacińskimi nazwami, albo może rzadkimi przyczynami śmierci, sadząc po kolekcji czaszek w rozmaitym stanie, w szklanych gablocie w rogu.   
Była tu też skórzana, brązowa sofa, nabijana ćwiekami i wielki, ładny dywan rozłożony na drewnianej podłodze. Samo biurko, niezaskakująco- było z mahoniu i stał przy nim brązowy skórzany fotel, który wydawał się pasować do sofy.  
Dwa siedzenia dla gości były podobne, ale ewidentnie dużo tańsze.  
\- Wymyślne, prawda?- wypluł Moriarty, stając za Sherlockiem, kiedy podziwiał jakość biura.- To wina Sebastiana. Mówiłem mu, że chce więcej szkła, czerni, metalu ale on tego nie chciał. Zapłacił za hipotekę domu, więc pozwoliłem mu na to.  
Sebastian Moran, zrozumiał Sherlock. Więc dom należał do niego. Ale Moriarty posiadał klub. Prawda? Potrząsnął głową, żeby w niej przejaśnić i obrócił się do niego twarzą.  
\- Chciałbym przedyskutować twój wybór motywacji.- Sherlock odparł, używając różnicy wzrostu, by wprowadzić trochę władzy po swej stronie. Nie zadziałało.  
Moriarty uśmiechnął się i wskazał ręka na biurko.  
\- Czy był problem z zaproszeniem, które dostałeś?- spytał, siadając na fotelu.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Myślę, że twoi pracownicy zabrali coś, co do nich nie należało, kiedy dostarczali twoje zaproszenie.- powiedział ostrożnie.  
\- Ale, Sherlock.- Jim zrobił przedstawienie z bycia zszokowanym.- Dostarczyłem je. Myślałem, że docenisz osobisty szczegół…  
Sherlock poczuł, jak się jeży.  
\- Gdzie jest mój współlokator?  
\- Czy tylko ja myślę, że do tej pory osiągnęliśmy poziom zwracania się do siebie po imieniu?  
Moriarty podniósł brwi.  
\- Gdzie on jest?- nalegał Sherlock, przechylając się na krześle, do przodu. Moriarty westchnął i wywrócił oczami, rozluźniając się bardziej na siedzeniu.  
\- Boże, wiedziałem, że to się stanie. Z Johnem wszystko jest w porządku. Właściwie dostałem od niego wiadomość. Dla ciebie.  
\- Co?- Sherlock obejrzał go w górę i w dół. Po coś, co mógł na nim zobaczyć. Czemu John miałby mówić cokolwiek człowiekowi, który go porwał?  
\- Co powiedział?  
\- Nie powiedział nic.- Moriarty przynajmniej brzmiał na trochę zirytowanego.- Powiedziałem mu, że przyjdziesz jutro i pozwoliłem mu napisać do ciebie, tylko dlatego, że jestem taki miły.  
Sherlock zmusił swe usta by się wyprostowały.  
\- Daj mi to.  
\- Powiedz proszę.  
\- Daj. Mi. To.  
\- Mówienie tego wolniej się nie liczy, choć kocham to, jak twoje usta się poruszają, kiedy jesteś zły. Zrób to jeszcze raz.  
Już pochylił się do przodu i skupił wzrok na ustach Sherlocka. Sherlock poczuł drżenie, co zasłużyło mu na zwycięski uśmiech.  
Moriarty otworzył górna szufladę w biurku i grzebał kilka sekund, zanim wyciągnął kawałek papieru A-4,złożonego na pół. Oczy Sherlocka przejechały i przeskanowały go, jak tylko go zobaczył, ale nie mógł zobaczyć żadnych oznak walki.   
Moriarty przysunął się do niego i usiadł z rękami złożonymi pod podbródkiem. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, kiedy Sherlock wyrwał mu kartkę, obwąchał ją i zaczął czytać.

„Sherlock,  
Powiedzieli, że dostaniesz to jutro. Może, dla ciebie, dzisiaj. Nie jestem pewny, czy om wierzę, ale muszę spróbować..  
Po pierwsze, że mną wszytko jest OK. Nie zrobili mi jeszcze nic. Właściwie mieszkam w całkiem miłym pokoju, ale nie widzę, gdzie mnie trzymają i nie rozpoznaje żadnego widoku z okien. Przepraszam.   
Po drugie, jestem niewiarygodnie zdezorientowany.  
Nie wiem, czemu zdecydowali, że porwanie mnie da im jakieś korzyści, albo czemu umieścili mnie w tak miłym pokoju, jeśli mieli broń, albo co mi zrobią, chciałbym wiedzieć więcej, ale musisz mi uwierzyć kiedy ci mówię, że jestem w porządku.  
Jednakże czekam, żebyś mnie uratował; pospiesz się, dobrze?  
John.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock przeczytał list cztery razy, zanim zaczął rozkładać go na części.  
Papier nawet pachniał ładnie- musiał być świeży, ale to nie powiedziało mu, czy John był przetrzymywany w miłym miejscu. Sprawdzał konsystencje listu, nacisk długopisu, sformułowania. Wszystkie dowody przed nim sugerowały, że John był, ogólnie, w dobrym stanie.  
Nie zawierał żadnych szczegółów, co było irytujące. Sherlock szybko wywnioskował, że John wiedział, że porywacze to przeczytają. Trzymał się z dala od kłopotów, co było dobre.   
A jednak, Sherlock współczuł mu, jeśli nie miał niczego do roboty, by się rozerwać przez cały ten czas, w ciągu którego był uwięziony.  
Sherlock nienawidził siebie trochę za czucie się nawet bardziej zmotywowanym tymi myślami, by go odnaleźć.  
Jedna rzecz, której nie mógł wybić sobie z głowy to to „przepraszam”.  
Dlaczego John go przepraszał za nie rozpoznanie widoku z okna?  
Z miejsca, które Sherlock widział, ten widok to prawdopodobnie i tak były pola, albo jakieś urocze domy na przedmieściach.  
Och, oczywiście. A co jeśli John nie był trzymany w tym domu?  
Musiały to być widoki, których nie poznawał. Musiało coś w tym być.  
Miasto, albo może jakaś część Londynu. Londyn był bardzo prawdopodobny- teraz byli na jego granicy.  
Sherlock jęknął i odwrócił się na brzuch w łóżku, zanurzył twarz w poduszce. Mała przerwa nie pomogła mu wcale.  
John musiał się czuć rozczarowany Sherlockiem (czemu to była taka bolesna myśl?) ale John, rozczarowujący Sherlocka, to było trudne. John rozczarowujący Sherlocka byłby jedną z najrzadszych rzeczy, jakie napotkał Sherlock. Jednakże Sherlock rozczarowujący Johna- to było bardzo powszechne.  
Musiał się zastanowić, czemu czuł się ciągle winny, kiedy tylko to się stało.  
Potrząsnął sobą, by przywrócić się do rzeczywistości i pomacał, szukając telefonu.  
„Wisisz mi przysługę. SH”  
Chwile później, jego telefon zadzwonił. Odrzucił rozmowę- Mycroft i głos jego grubawej pewności siebie mogli się odchrzanić. Znał odpowiedź na długo, zanim przyszła.  
„Naprawdę? MH”  
„To ważne, że widzisz mi przysługę. SH”  
„Wiec potrzebujesz przysługi MH”  
„Nie mówię tego.SH”  
„Tak. MH”  
„Nie. SH”  
„Więc nie dostaniesz żadnej MH”  
Sherlock westchnął i poczekał, walcząc ze sobą, zanim napisał następnego SMSa.  
„Potrzebuję przysługi SH”  
„Nie zauważyłem MH”

***

Sherlock specjalnie trzasnął drzwiami od auta i walnął pięścią we frontowe drzwi.  
Starszy mężczyzna w garniturze, który był ewidentnie uniformem, otwarł je, patrząc z intensywną nienawiścią na tego, kto walił w jego świeżo nawoskowane i wypolerowane drzwi z drzewa różanego. Kiedy zobaczył, że to Sherlock, wydął usta i cofnął się o kilka kroków, zostawiając wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by Sherlock mógł się przecisnąć obok. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego odźwiernego, ale już miał powód by go znienawidzić.  
Nie kłopotał się pukaniem, zanim wcisnął się do biura Mycrofta.  
\- Potrzebuje odstępu do wszystkich miejsc przez następny tydzień.-zadeklarował, ignorując zaskoczenie starego faceta siedzącego na krześle obok biurka.  
Najwidoczniej byli w środku rozmowy, kiedy otwarł drzwi.  
Mycroft zacisnął szczękę i nawet nie spojrzał na brata, ale odchrząknął cicho, by zwrócić z powrotem uwagę rozmówcy. Uśmiechnął się grzecznie – i to był jeden z najbardziej cierpliwych uśmiechów, jaki Sherlock u niego widział, wielki lizus.  
\- Przepraszam panie Larson. Musze się tym zająć, zanim będziemy kontynuować. Proszę się częstować szkocką, jest w szafce.  
Mycroft odepchnął krzesła i obszedł biurko, zaciskając rękę na ramieniu Sherlocka, by wywlec go z biura i zostawić pana Larsona, który gapił się za nimi, niezadowolony.   
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się cicho za nimi, mimo wyraźnej chętki jaką miał Mycroft, żeby uderzyć nimi brata w twarz i wrócić na spotkanie.   
\- Sherlock.- wysyczał, kiedy byli na zewnątrz.- Co myślisz, że robisz?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i wyrwał ramię z uścisku Mycrofta.  
\- Powiedziałem ci – dostęp do wszystkich terenów. Potrzebuję. Teraz. – Pracuję.- powiedział Mycroft, wściekły.  
\- Ja też.- Sherlock złapał go za ramię, ciągnąc wstecz gwałtownie.   
\- Prawdziwa pracę? Co do cholery to miało być?- podniósł głos.-Jakbyś zapomniał, John został porwany, a ja zaczynam podejrzewać, że człowiek który go zabrał, jest, w rzeczywistości, zwariowanym psychopatą. Powiedział, że jest bezpieczny, ale tylko Bóg wie, jaka jest jego definicja „bezpieczeństwa”. Nie dbam o twoją „prawdziwą pracę”, bo porwali Johna i to moja wina i potrzebuje go znaleźć. W tym momencie Sherlock już oddychał ciężko a jego ręce ściskały ramie Mycrofta, który gapił się na niego, lekko zdziwiony tym wybuchem.  
Zastanawiał się, jak dużo stresu jego brat miał ostatnio i czy to ma coś wspólnego z rzeczą, o której nie chciał nic wiedzieć i co, na Boga, Sherlock zrobił, że porwali Johna. Znowu .  
\- Dojście. Do. Całego. Terenu.- Sherlock powtórzył z cichym jadem i zdjął palce z garnituru Mycrofta, ostrożnie zastępując jego dłoń na boku. Nie odważył się odwrócić spojrzenia od oczu brata.  
\- Co się dzieje.- spytał Mycroft, ciszej tym razem. Jeśli to możliwe, to było gorsze, niż gdy był zirytowany.  
\- Nie wiem.- przyznał Sherlock, przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Nie wiem.  
Dowiem się. Potrzebuje tygodnia z twoim sprzętem.  
Mycroft mrugnął i przekręcił głowę.  
\- Tydzień? Czemu miałbyś potrzebować tygodnia? Możesz go znaleźć w ciągu dni.  
Sherlock wyglądał skrępowany, sądząc po wykręconej górnej wardze.  
\- Tak. No cóż. W przypadku rozwoju .  
Mycroft wiedział, co to znaczy. Sherlock musiał wpaść w coś dużego i Mycroft powinien go pilnować.  
Sherlock nienawidził bycia świadkiem podejmowania decyzji przez Mycrofta i tego jak wyraz twarzy mu się zmienia, więc wyjął wizytówkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni i długopis z kieszeni na piersi marynarki.  
\- Daj to przy frontowych biurku.- pouczył go, choć Sherlock już wiedział. Zapisał numer z tyłu wizytówki i podał ją bratu. Sherlock wyrwał ją, obrócił się na pięcie i ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać od zbiegnięcia po schodach i korytarzami do recepcji.   
Z ciężkim westchnięciem Mycroft potarł dłonią podbródek, wyprostował marynarkę, uśmiechnął się i wszedł z powrotem do biura.

Sherlock tylko zdołał wcisnąć godzinę badań tego dnia.  
Wyszedł późno wieczorem i to zanim zaplanował miejsce startu. Na szczęście, miał tydzień.   
Minął dzień i następny a do tego czasu wyczerpał tematy researchu. ani materiał CCTV, ani zaawansowane poszukiwania, ani hakerzy, nic nie zbliżyło go do znalezienia Johna. Skończyły mu się opcje. Naprawdę się zagubił. Nie był pewny, czy lubi czucie się przeciętnym.   
Mycroft bezwstydnie śledził go cały ten czas, zmuszając swoich pracowników, by go karmili i posyłali do domu i zmuszali do zejścia z siedzenia co dwie godziny albo coś koło tego, by być pewnym, że nie stanie się zbyt zombie przez to śledztwo. Nie był pewny, czy ma być za to wdzięczny, więc poprzestał na swoim stanie nie bycia wcale wdzięcznym.  
Tak było prościej.   
Na nieszczęście, nic się nie okazało. Jim Moriarty nadal nie istniał i nie było nic złego w jego klubie, który odwiedził.   
Posiadłość, którą zajmował, nie miała nawet płotu, odgradzającego ich ogród, była tak niewinna, że Sherlock był pewny, że zostałby zatrzymany i zawrócony, zanimby nawet zbliżył się do niego, gdyby chciał zerknąć.   
Często rozważał, żeby tam wrócić.   
Kolejne dwa dni, kiedy kończył robotę, czekał na rozwój.   
Czekał na kolejne wskazówki, albo kolejny list, albo cokolwiek, co pozwoli mu dowiedzieć się, że John jest dalej w porządku.   
Nie dostał nic.  
Następnego dnia, także nie dostał nic. Miał tylko jeden dzień na czekanie, a potem był dzień, kiedy miał się zjawić w klubie o 17.00 rzeczy nie wygadały dobrze.  
Jego uwagę znów przyciągnęło zaproszenie i to, na co ma być ten „pierwszy rząd siedzeń”.   
Mała część jego umysłu wcale nie chciała tego pierwszego rzędu, ale została szybko uciszona przez ciekawość, jaki rodzaj rozrywki dostarczał klub tego niezwykłego człowieka.  
Dwa dni czekania minęły i Sherlock próbował bardzo mocno przekonać samego siebie, że pracuje nad znalezieniem Johna, bo był znudzony. Mieszkanie było śmiertelnie ciche i stawał się straszliwie zabałaganione w jego nieobecności i, oczywiście, Sherlock nie chodził na śledztwa.   
Wszystkie rozrywki mogłyby znaczyć , że przeoczyłby wskazówkę. Nie, musiał zostać w środku i czekać na Johna.   
Wszystkie wysiłki były dla Johna. Wiedział to. Miał nadzieje, że Mycroft tego nie wie, ale oczywiście, wiedział.   
Sherlock chciał swego Johna z powrotem.  
Tęsknił za nim.


	15. Chapter 15

18 kwietnia zadecydował w końcu, że się pojawi.   
Sherlock pracował cały tydzień, kiedy w końcu opadał z sił ostatniej nocy.  
Miał szczęście obudzić się, inaczej przeoczyłby bardzo ważne Ratowanie Johna i naprawdę bał się myśleć, co mogłoby się z nim stać.   
Miał tylko godzinę, by być gotowym i wyjść z domu.  
Kiedy taksówka zostawiła go na terenie klubu za pięć 17.00, Sherlock się rozejrzał.   
Było tu… cóż, nie było tu niczego. Nie było zaparkowanych samochodów i żadnych świateł w całym domu, oprócz fałszywego żółtego blasku z recepcji. Rozejrzał się i zaczął iść ścieżką, idącą między kwiatami frontowego ogrodu, idąc powoli, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć.  
Miejsce wyglądało na kompletnie opuszczone.   
Kiedy doszedł do wejścia, drzwi otwarły się gładko, ale szybkie spojrzenie do środka nie pokazało nikogo za biurkiem recepcji. Zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się, patrząc na ciemne frontowe drzwi, zanim wszedł do recepcji i podszedł do biurka.  
Gdy tylko zaczął węszyć w papierach za wskazówkami, w korytarzu za nim rozbrzmiały jakieś powolne kroki schodzące ze schodów. Zamarł , próbując dedukować- wysoki, pewny siebie, długie kroki oznaczające długie nogi, oznaczające kogoś wysokiego i, sądząc z Moriarty’ego podejrzanych rozrywek, prawdopodobnie jeden z jego osiłków.  
Może został wysłany, by zabrać Sherlocka. W końcu, była 17.00. W punkt. Ach.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że Jazz Night zostały odwołane.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi drwiąco, odkrywając wzór listu z zawiadomieniem, które, jak przypuszczał, rozesłano do wszystkich członków.  
\- To okropnie ciche jak na przyjęcie weselne, panie Moran.- ciągnął kiedy nie odstał odpowiedzi.  
Obrócił się dokoła, powoli, oczy nadal skanowały list i nie był wcale zaskoczony, kiedy spojrzenie w górę, by zobaczyć znanego blondyna gapiącego się na niego z odległości paru metrów. Trzymał strzelbę, ale nie była naładowana. Ewidentnie wiedział, że Sherlock pójdzie za nim. Interesujące.  
\- Sebastian i nie moja wina, że przyszedłeś za wcześnie.- człowiek powiedział w odpowiedzi, używając jednej ręki, by wyprostować kołnierzyk swojej nieformalnej marynarki w kolorze khaki.  
Sherlock musiał przyznać, że dżinsy i buty w stylu wojskowym sprawiały, że wyglądał prawie jak inny człowiek od tego wygarniturowanego potentata ze zdjęcia na stronie. Wyglądał na bardziej… siebie. Kogoś, kto zadał sobie sporo trudu, by ukryć to, co się dzieje w tych budynkach; i Sherlock nie mógł nic poradzić na ekscytację w piersiach.  
\- Nie chciałem przegapić mojego terminu spotkania. Gdzie twój szef?- Sherlock odłożył papiery na stół i przeszedł kilka kroków. Sebastian nie wydawał się przejmować.  
\- Eskortuje cię do jego biura.- krótka odpowiedź. Podszedł leniwie do drzwi. Sherlock nie kłopotał się patrzeniem.  
\- Powiedział mi, że to zrobi. To nie są dobre maniery, nie pojawiać się.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby maniery go obchodziły.- Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał na znudzonego. Wskazał znowu na drzwi biura.  
Sherlock wiedział, że to nie była prawda, ale to nie było warte naciskania. Ten Moran tylko to odwlekał.   
Ze snobistycznym zmarszczeniem brwi, Sherlock poszedł w kierunku biura i był wielce zawstydzony, gdy drzwi się nie otwarły. Po dwóch próbach zrobił krok w bok z podbródkiem uniesionym wysoko, tak, że jego rozbawiona przyzwoitka mogła otworzyć drzwi.  
Raczej przewidywalnie, w środku czekał Jim Moriarty. Siedział w szarym garniturze, który praktycznie błyszczał, na okropnie drogiej sofie, pisząc na swoim telefonie. Kiedy drzwi się otwarły, spojrzał w górę i rozpromienił się na widok dwójki, która weszła.   
\- Och, fantastycznie!- wykrzyknął, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni, i wstając.- Cudownie. Dzięki, Sebastian, zobaczymy się później.  
Jim nie odwracał spojrzenia od Sherlocka, cały czas. Sherlock kątem oka zobaczył, jak Sebastian kiwa głową, ale był skonfundowany, gdy drzwi biura zostały za nim zamknięte na klucz. Zmrużył w zamyśleniu oczy i podszedł dalej w pokój, czekając aż Moriarty zacznie .  
\- Dziś będzie otwierające oczy doświadczenie dla ciebie, Sherlock.-wyszczerzył zęby, cofając się tyłem kiedy detektyw podchodził do niego.   
Sherlock przejechał wzrokiem kości na ścianach. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się kontrolować jego wyraz twarzy kiedy zrozumiał, czym były podpisy. Z bliska mógł je przeczytać lepiej. Nie były chorobami albo nazwami kości. To były nazwiskami ciał, z których pochodziły.  
\- Jaki klub prowadzisz?- spytał Sherlock trzymając spojrzenie Moriarty’ego.  
\- Chętny, nie?- uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Obiecuje, że się dowiesz… za półtorej godziny.   
Sherlock sprawdził czas na telefonie. Za półtorej godziny będzie 18.30. Zaczął odliczać minuty.  
\- Co się stanie do tego czasu? Czy mam czekać tu, z tobą? Obiecano mi obchód.- westchnął i obrócił się w miejscu, pozwalając sobie obejrzeć każdy szczegół biura, który mógł przeoczyć.  
\- Więc chodź i weź sobie.- Moriarty mruknął, brzmiąc na bardziej poważnego, odkąd Sherlock go poznał. Cała uwaga detektywa zwróciła się na niego, zauważał ruch- sekretne drzwi ukryte w drewnianych panelach na ścianie, za biurkiem.   
\- Och, ukryte drzwi. Jak oryginalnie…- Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać od mruknięcia. Jim nie wydawał się być uzbrojony. Sherlock zaczynał podejrzewać, że lubi przekomarzać się, gdy schodzili dwa poziomy dziwnie rozgrzanymi schodami.   
Ponieważ nie było okien, nikt nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie, jak głęboko zeszli. Całe miejsce było oświetlone niewiarygodnie dobrze i większość wyglądała, jak poziomy ponad ziemią, oprócz betonowych podłóg. Choć nawet one wyglądały na wypolerowane.   
Było tu kilka drzwi, które stanęły na drodze Sherlockowi. Większość miała przymocowane numery i była z solidnego metalu albo z mahoniu, z wypolerowanymi złotymi gałkami, i wszystkie przypuszczalnie były zamknięte.  
Moriarty opowiadał o przeznaczeniu każdego z pokoi, gdy go mijali- większość metalowych drzwi, które wskazywał, były kwalifikowane jako „wyposażenie”, „ochrona”, „wsparcie techniczne” albo inne nudne aspekty prowadzenia interesów.   
Trudno było zobaczyć, które pokoje są kontrolowane przez oczywiste kamery ochrony, skoro żadne wiązki kabli nie prowadziły do żadnego z nich. Musiał spróbować trochę powęszyć.   
Drewniane drzwi były trochę bardziej interesujące, ze swoimi funkcjami typu: „bar”, ”pokój komputerowy”, „sofy”, „stoły do bilardu”. To były tylko bardziej stereotypowe drogi do marnowania czasu. Sherlock zauważył, że drzwi do baru wydawały się być bardzo blisko sof i stołów do bilardu. Przypuszczał, że one były jedną większa całością.  
\- Ale to...- powiedział Moriarty, otwierając metalowe drzwi.- To jest to, co naprawdę cię obchodzi..  
To był pierwszy raz, gdy Sherlock zauważył cisze.  
Dochodziła 18.00 i wszędzie było cicho. Drzwi dźwiękochłonne? Nie, gdyby byli tu ludzie to słyszałby ich kroki. Nie było tu prawie żadnych urządzeń ochrony, które nie były wycelowane na niego.   
Rozważał we własnej głowie tę ciszę i dziwne ciepło, kiedy szedł za Moriartym przez drzwi, pozwalając im zatrzasnąć się i automatycznie szczelnie zamknąć za nim.   
Ten korytarz był całkowicie różny od poprzednich. Był ciemniejszy, wszystko było zrobione z betonu i nie włożono wysiłku, by wyglądał bardziej przyjemnie. Oświetlenie było tańsze i wisiało nad środkiem podłogi. Drzwi, które mógł zauważyć, nie były takie same, jak te, które widział przedtem… te były zrobione z krat. A za nimi były cele, w których, zwinięci na żałośnie na posępnym posłaniach naprzeciwko ponurych zlewów, leżeli ludzie.  
W tej chwili dużo rzeczy wpasowało się w odpowiednie miejsca. Kilka nadal było zagadką, ale miał lepszy pomysł na to, co się dzieje w tym klubie.  
Lekkie ciepło, które przenikało ten poziom to nie były rury, to byli ludzie. Ludzie, z wyraźnie podniesioną temperaturą ciała, którym zabrano różne części garderoby, ujawniając te straszliwie powykręcane blizny. Blizny po ugryzieniach, odsłonięte, tak, żeby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć. To były wilkołaki.   
Sherlock podszedł i obrócił głowę kiedy szedł korytarzem i każda cela miała lokatora.  
Na końcu korytarza były kolejne metalowe drzwi. Obrócił się do obrzydliwie dumnego z siebie Moriarty’ego.  
\- Co to ma być? Co z nimi robisz? Czemu ich trzymasz?  
\- Na Boga, Sherlock. Uspokój się. Żadnemu nie dzieje się krzywda, są po prostu znudzeni. Poza tym, powiedziałem ci już, że dowiesz się za pół godziny. Mam nadal trzy rzeczy do pokazania ci.   
Jim podniósł brew i minął Sherlocka, żeby wcisnąć kod, by otworzyć następne drzwi.  
\- Tutaj jest to, co cię zainteresuje. Ten jest dla ciebie.  
Sherlock nie zwracał na niego uwagi, tak był zbyt zajęty przelatywaniem koło tuzina osób by zobaczyć co Moriarty chce mu pokazać.   
To była przedostatnia cela, jaką sprawdził. Wywołała bolesne dźgnięcie wielu emocji w jego piersi, większości z nich nawet nie potrafił rozpoznać.  
Zwinięty w kącie tej celi- bez koszuli, obudzony, ale kryjący twarz w kolanach, które przyciskał do piersi- siedział jego John.


	16. Chapter 16

\- John. - wyszeptał Sherlock, sceptyczny, mimo wszystkich dowodów. To było tylko dla jego własnych uszu, ale na tyle głośne, że głowa Johna podskoczyła w górę. Ramiona mu lekko obwisły, kiedy oczy skupiły się na Sherlocku, ale nic nie powiedział. Sherlock zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że wszystko z nim w porządku.- obrócił się do Moriarty’ego.- Powiedziałeś, że jest bezpieczny.  
Zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę językową od razu, gdy wypowiedział te słowa. Definicja słowa „bezpieczeństwo” Moriarty’ego była jego pierwszym zmartwieniem, odkąd przeczytał tę frazę.   
Moriarty miał teraz uśmieszek na ustach. Skrzyżował ramiona i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, by stanąć koło Sherlocka, patrząc na John.   
John odwzajemnił spojrzenie i usiadł bardziej wyprostowany.  
\- Jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Jest w najlepiej zabezpieczonym miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii, dostaje jedzenie trzy razy dziennie i ma własny pokój z własną umywalką. Czego więcej oczekujesz, że mu dostarczę?  
Jim przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się Johnowi i potem westchnął, rozglądając się.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę właśnie powiedziałeś, że on ma swój własny pokój?- Sherlock obrócił się do Moriarty’ego, z błyszczącymi oczami.  
Praktycznie odsłaniał zęby i John próbował się wtrącić.  
\- Sherlock.- powiedział ostrzegawczo, wstając i podchodząc tak blisko, jak mógł.- Przestań. Jest dobrze. Spójrz na mnie, wszystko w porządku.  
Sherlock nie popatrzył.  
\- Nie. Oddaj mu jego ubranie.  
\- Powiedz „proszę”- wypalił Jim i, w ułamku sekund, przeszedł z drwiny do bycia przerażającym. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony taką nagłą zmianą i z powrotem popatrzył na Johna.  
John próbował wyrazem twarzy powiedzieć Sherlockowi, że wszystko jest OK, ale Sherlock widział, że jego nadnaturalny metabolizm nie jest odpowiednio karmiony i że znów nie śpi wystarczająco dużo, widział jego blizny. Sherlock prychnął z ich powodu i obrócił się do krat.  
\- Wyciągnę cię.- powiedział cicho.  
Stojący obok niego Moriarty uśmiechnął się znowu i zwrócił do następnych drzwi, by je otworzyć  
\- Przysięgam, że cię wyciągnę.  
\- Sherlock.- szepnął John, podchodząc tak blisko do krat, jak mógł.- Co tu się dzieje? Czemu on trzyma tych wszystkich ludzi?  
Sherlock przełknął. Czuł serce w gardle, bo tak bardzo chciał powiedzieć to Johnowi, ale potrzebował czasu. Obaj potrzebowali czasu na te nowiny.  
\- Dowiem się.- obiecał, biorąc się w garść, kładąc rękę na kratach.  
Otwierane drzwi szczęknęły.  
\- Czekaj na mnie. Naprawię to.  
John szybko kiwnął głowa i próbował przekonać siebie, że nie gapi się tęskniąco za przyjacielem, kiedy ten znikał w następnych drzwiach.  
Po drugiej stronie grubych drzwi był duży pokój z budkami idącymi w dół i górę po obu stronach. Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, nie całkowicie rozumiejąc.  
\- Pokój zakładów.- mruknął Jim, idąc prosto, by otworzyć następne drzwi.- To jednakże, jest moje największe osiągniecie .  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, popychając następne drzwi.  
Za nimi było nawet większe pomieszczenie, z podobnie przygnębiającą atmosferą, co to z celami, ale to było otwarte.  
Beton wszędzie, tym razem nie tylko podłoga. Było tu brudno a nawet rozpoznawał smugi krwi. Wzdłuż ścian przymocowane były metalowe balkony z wyjściami- albo wejściami- by pozwolić widzom napływać.  
W końcu, spojrzenie Sherlocka osiadło na klatce w środku pomieszczenia.  
\- Fight Club.- stwierdził szeptem, podchodząc bliżej do klatki, by sprawdzić detale: przymocowana do podłogi kilkoma metalowymi zasuwami wbetonowanymi w ziemię, futro złapane przez lekko wyszczerbione krawędzie metalu, zadrapania i rysy od środka, ale gładkie wykończenie na zewnątrz.  
\- To jest fight club dla wilkołaków.  
\- Pięknie, prawda?  
Moriarty się uśmiechnął, przejeżdżając spojrzeniem przez swój pokój do zawodów. Jeszcze jedna rzecz kliknęła w głowie Sherlocka. Zaproszenie, które dostał: „Dostaniesz pełny objazd i nawet miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.”  
\- Przyprowadziłeś mnie, żebym patrzył. Co, chcesz, żebym patrzył na walkę? Obawiam się, że przez kolejny tydzień nie będzie pełni.  
Sherlock wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i obrócił by napotkać spojrzenie Moriarty’ego.  
\- Och, Sherlock. Proszę. Zawsze były sposoby na ominięcie tej części folkloru.  
Jim wydawał się obrażony na tę insynuacje.  
\- Oczywiście, te przemiany są dwa razy bardziej bolesne, ale i tak żaden z tych których mam, którzy są w formie do walki, nie są wystarczająco rozwinięci, by to pamiętać.  
\- Jak długo ich trzymasz?- spytał Sherlock, pracując nad utrzymaniem spokoju.  
\- Och, niektórzy z nich są tu od miesięcy, ale niektórzy są nowi. Wysyłałem Sebastiana, żeby w tym miesiącu zebrał dużo nowicjuszy, ci z Johnem są nowi, ci z pierwszego pietra których widziałeś, robili to już raz. Zatrzymuję tylko tych, co przeżyli dwa razy.  
Sherlock parsknął ze złością, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, że się zastanawiał.  
\- Gdzie ich ukrywasz? W gabinecie z trofeami?  
\- Coś w tym stylu.- Moriarty uśmiechnął się i potem obrócił się do brązowych drzwi blisko tych, przez które weszli.  
\- Chodź. Te balkony wypełnią się bardzo szybko. Mam swoją własną platformę widokową.  
Nie miał wyboru, tylko iść za Moriartym przez drzwi i w górę klatką schodową, przechodzącą w balkon, który górował nad klatką.  
Sherlock musiał przyznać, że miał teraz spektakularny widok na wszystko. Dwa czarne skórzane fotele były zwrócone w stronę sceny, a Sebastian Moran czekał na nich przy ścianie, paląc tym razem.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, nie pal tutaj, Bastian. Odłóż to.  
Jim wskazał na oskarżony papieros i Sebastian wciągnął długo dym z papierosa, zanim zgasił go przy ścianie i upuścił niedopałek na podłogę. Był cicho, oprócz powolnego, delektującego się wydechu dymu.  
\- John nie będzie walczył.- Sherlock powiedział stanowczo.  
\- Może nie dzisiaj.- Moriarty powiedział, siadając na fotelu. Drzwi na dole otworzyły się, Sherlock słyszał jakiś ciche odgłosy walki, niezdolny zobaczyć to stąd, gdzie stał. Nie podchodził bliżej, jeszcze nie.   
\- Nie zrozumiałeś tego, Sherlock, ale to wszystko jest ustawione pod ciebie.- Moriarty ciągnął, nie obracając się.- Zazwyczaj walki są tylko w czasie pełni. Zorganizowałem to wszystko na te okazje, by dać ci przedsmak tego, co tu się dzieje.  
Przerwał, ale Sherlock nie poczuł się tak, jak miał się poczuć.  
\- John nie będzie dziś walczył.  
Sherlock westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Bo dzisiejszy wieczór jest dla ciebie. Pozwolę ci na przeżycie dziś snu na żywo, a potem cię wykopie. Pomysł o tym. Masz tydzień. Wiem, że jesteś ciekawy. Chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej o tych rzeczach, nie myśl, że nie wiem a to twoja idealna okazja. Mam ich tuziny dla ciebie. Mam urządzenia.- wzruszył ramionami.- To zależy od ciebie, ale John będzie walczył w następnym tygodniu, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.  
Sherlock nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Znał swe opcje.  
Wiedział, że jego odpowiedz nie jest trudną decyzją.  
Podszedł i usiadł obok lekko uśmiechniętego Jima, gdy tylko drzwi prowadzące na balkon naprzeciwko się otwarły. Dwóch mężczyzn, związanych i zakneblowanych zaczęło piszczeć, gdy zaczęła się ich transformacja.  
Sherlocka obrzydzały szyderstwa, zaczynające rozbrzmiewać z balkonów, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Jak, do licha, Moriarty zmusił ich do przemiany?  
To zajęło długi czas, zanim stwory całkiem się przemieniły i natychmiast zaczęły walczyć.  
Czysta wściekłość pulsowała w powietrzu między nimi tak otwarcie, że Sherlock był pewny, że może ją poczuć.  
Oba wilki w ciągu kilku minut, zostały podrapane i pogryzione, ale nawet, kiedy wyglądały na pokonane, nadal walczyły. To przypomniało Sherlock o wilku, którego znał i tej bezgranicznej energii, którą musiał spalać przez pół nocy.   
Nie był pewny, jak dużo czasu minęło, gdy w końcu zauważył ruch obok siebie. Obejrzał się, ale szybko odwrócił spojrzenie z powrotem, do warczących i trzęsących klatką wilków, ponieważ zauważył głowę Sebastiana podskakującą na kolanach Jima. Jim, którego paznokcie zagłębiały się we włosy Sebastiana nadal miał oczy utkwione w walce.   
Sherlock próbował z całych sił nie zwymiotować.  
Po czymś, co wydawało się wiecznością, jeden z wilków upadł i już nie wstał. Rozkrzyczany tłum widzów miał mieszane reakcje, jedni wrzeszczeli z wściekłości, a inni podskakiwali w górę świętując. Ci ostatni całkiem szybko znikali, kiedy walka się skończyła, prawdopodobnie dlatego, by zebrać swe wygrane i wrócić do domu.  
Pozostałe wilcze wycia rozbrzmiewały dokoła pustego pokoju, kiedy zwycięzca pławił się w swym zwycięstwie.  
Sherlock obrócił się, gdy poczuł, że jest gotowy, by znaleźć go udrapowanego na Moranie w kącie. Moran wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie .  
To wtedy ostatni kawałek wpadł na swoje miejsce. Sherlock nie był pewny, jak ale wszystko pasowało.  
„Mam też jednego.”  
Jego spojrzenie w końcu skupiło się na Moranie.   
Ceniony Sebastian Moran, profesjonalny biznesmen, niepokonany strzelec i ceniony wilkołak. Wilkołak, który z pewnością będzie walczył z Johnem, za tydzień, chyba, że to powstrzyma.

 

Sebastian prowadził ich z powrotem, dokładnie tą samą drogą, jaką przyszli.   
Sherlock był nadal w szoku.   
Kiedy oglądał walkę, czuł, że minęło ledwie dziesięć minut, odkąd wszedł do celi.   
Zwolnił przy celi Johna, gdy wracali tamtędy i ledwo miał czas powiedzieć słowo do Johna, zanim go stamtąd wypchnięto:  
\- Wrócę po ciebie, Johnie Watson.


	17. Chapter 17

John był przerażony.   
Gdyby miał być szczery, to wszystko, samo w sobie, było przerażające.   
Próbował jak potrafił, wyglądając na spokojnego i pozbieranego, ale ten dzień wyznaczał jego drugi tydzień w niewoli, według jego obliczeń, a nadal nie rozumiał.   
Próbował z całych sił, ale wszystko, co pamiętał, to drzwi. Właśnie brał książkę ze swej sypialni i ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Pamiętał, że to było dziwne, że ta osoba zapukała kostkami palców, a nie kołatką, ale to nie było coś wartego drążenia, głownie dlatego, że późniejsze wydarzenia okazały się ważniejsze- takie, jak to, że został uderzony w głowę i związany, z tyłu vana. Przynajmniej on zakładał, że to van.  
Miał torbę na głowie, ale panika i utrata wzroku dały spektakularne efekty w wyczuleniu jego słuchu i słyszał wyraźnie silnik mruczący pod nim. Zostawił swe podejrzenia co do braku bólu głowy, dla siebie.  
Jak tylko dowiedzieli się, że jest przytomny, to go znowu uderzyli i obudził się w czymś, co uważał za zamknięty pokój hotelowy.  
Meble były dobrej jakości. Wszystko było tu w kolorach prostych do dobrania ze sobą i dostał łóżko king- size.  
Oczywiście , zanudził się na śmierć, aż wysoki mężczyzna z blizną biegnącą w dół twarzy, zaczął domagać się od niego informacji, mierząc do niego z broni.   
Naturalnie, John odmówił powiedzenia mu czegokolwiek, ale odpowiadał na proste rozkazy jak: „wstań” i „ siedź tu”.   
Po krótki czasie człowiek przyprowadził swego szefa. Ten wydawał się dużo sprytniejszy. Nie kłopotał się próbami straszenia Johna, by coś zrobił, zamiast tego zaoferował mu szansę, by dać się zauważyć. Powiedział, że Sherlock dostanie jego list następnego dnia.  
John mu nie uwierzył.   
Następnego dnia, sytuacja się zmieniła. Zamiast wylegiwać się pod telewizorem, albo po prostu spać godzinami, ten dzień był momentem zwrotnym.  
Miał nadzieję, że nie przeoczył żadnych dni, kiedy był znów znokautowany bo następne razem gdy się ocknął, by w więzieniu. Przynajmniej, przypuszczał, że to było, aż do momentu, gdy zobaczył broń. Wtedy przekreślił tę teorie i zamienił ją na „lochy”.  
Możliwe, że najbardziej szokujące rzeczą był poranek (jak John zgadywał) kiedy obudził się w towarzystwie. Próbował rozmawiać z kobietą z naprzeciwka i mężczyzną, który nie miał jednej skarpetki i, konsekwentnie, zakręconą bliznę wspinającą się po boku jego stopy aż do kostki. John podejrzewał, że tamten czuje się lekko głupio w jednej skarpecie i starał się nie gapić na bliznę, gdy wołał do niego podłogę.  
Podskoczył, kiedy, w unisono, trzech strażników wymierzyło broń prosto w jego pierś i szybko podniósł ręce nad głową i wycofał się do swej celi. Facet z naprzeciwka wyglądał na tak przerażonego, jak on sam.   
Kobieta, która John widział w celi obok, po prostu wyglądała na smutną. Było mu przykro, że nie może z nią porozmawiać. Była bez koszuli, ale pozwolili jej zatrzymać stanik. Ona też miała bliznę, ale ta była bardziej poszarpaną linią, wprost w dół środka jej torsu.  
John zobaczył korelację między koszulą, którą mu zabrali i bliznami które ludzie mieli na widoku. Nie skomentował tego.  
Nuda w lochu była naprawdę ogłupiająca, nawet w porównaniu do hotelowego pokoju, w którym był trzymany wcześniej. Osiadł w rutynę, która głównie zawierała bycie głodnym i posiadanie koszmarów.  
Potem pojawił się Sherlock.  
Wszyscy się gapili, ale nikt w celach nie powiedział nawet słowa.  
Nie wiedział, jak miał zareagować. Był prawie pewny, że jego kolana się poddadzą, jeśli spróbuje wstać, taką czuł ulgę.  
Myślał przez ułamek sekund, że Sherlock go uratuje ale było oczywistym, że tamci mieli przewagę liczebną i że nie ma planu.  
John czuł mdłości, kiedy zrozumiał, że ten człowiek mógł go też wsadzić do celi, ale Sherlock miał swój płaszcz i buty i nic mu nie zabrali.  
Wyglądał jakby przyszedł tu dobrowolnie. John był nagle bardzo zły na siebie za prośbę, żeby Sherlock go uratował, w liście, którego Sherlock miał nie dostać (bo wtedy pomyślałby, że John kłamie)- ale on go dostał.  
Dzięki Bogu wydawał się rozumieć, że John był całkowicie nieświadomy niczego. Czuł jak serce mu drży, gdy Sherlock zniknął.  
\- Wrócę po ciebie, Johnie Watson.

John nie dbał czy wygląda jak rozpieszczone dziecko, przyklejające się do krat kojca. Wyciągnął rękę by dotknąć Sherlocka, ale już go odciągały szorstkie ręce strażników a jego dłoń dostała ostry cios.  
Wciągnął ją z powrotem z sykiem bólu i potrząsnął nią.

Dni wydawały się po tym ciągnąć nawet wolniej.   
Zapadła, jeśli to możliwe, nawet bardziej ogłuszająca cisza. John myślał, że umarłby z nudów, gdyby przez ten czas nie był zajęty próbami nadrobienia snu. Jego koszmary znowu zrobiły się okropne. Nienawidził tego, gdy stawały się takie, czasami, a tu ich wcale nie potrzebował.  
Nie pomagało, że ostatnie kilka dni głodował, i, sądząc po tym jak ludzie dookoła wcinali swoje jedzenie i wylizywali pojemniki do czysta, nie był jedyny.  
Może dostawali go mniej? John wątpił w to. Porcje wyglądały na takie same, jak wcześniej.   
Boże, gdyby mógł się skoncentrować. Tej nocy, którą uznał za jego dwa tygodnie w tym miejscu, wszystko się zmieniło.  
Blond żołnierz nie przychodził od kilku dni.  
Zazwyczaj robił rundkę co kilka dni. John nie był pewny czemu. ale miał nadzieje, że sprawdzał, czy wszyscy są OK.   
kiedy przyszedł tym razem, zostawił marynarkę i broń, choć John nie wątpił, że ma gdzieś ukryty zapasowy pistolet.   
Tego dnia tylko szybko ich sprawdził i wyglądał… inaczej. Jego czoło błyszczało z cienką warstwą potu; John widział jego ramiona, które miał przewidywalnie straszliwie muskularne. John nie wiedział, czy biała góra, która nosił miała krótkie rękawy. Zmusił się, by nie krzywić się na te muskuły na widoku, kierując uwagę zamiast tego na nieśmiertelniki dookoła jego szyi i buciory na jego nogach. Wydawały się znajome. Wiedział, jak źle się czuje, kiedy zrozumiał, że były znajome, bo kiedyś też je nosił. Ten człowiek był żołnierzem i zrozumienie tego zajęło mu zbyt dużo czasu.  
Przełknął martwienie się, jak dużo dłużej będzie tu trzymany, bo był pewny, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni- umrze bardzo powolną i bolesną śmiercią głodową.  
Johnowi także coraz trudniej było u siedzieć na miejscu, już trochę wariował. przez ostatnie miesiące wychodził sporo na zewnątrz, ale teraz był uwięziony w zamkniętej przestrzeni, bez blasku słońca, od dwóch tygodni i rwał włosy z głowy.   
Krążył bez końca po celi i był wdzięczny, że nie ma butów, że jego kroki nie wkurzają sąsiadów, których także swędziało w ich własnych ciałach. John nie miał cierpliwości, by próbować i uśmiechać się do nich dzisiaj.  
Jak już miał zasnąć, usłyszał znowu drzwi, ale nikt nie wyszedł tym razem. Ludzie weszli- dużo ludzi. Stężał, gdy zebrali się dookoła jego celi. Nie rozmawiali.   
Obrócił się dookoła na swoim posłaniu i było ich pół tuzina z bronią znowu skierowana na niego. Z głębokim westchnieniem wstał i czekał. Nie znokautowano go tym razem, ku jego wielkiej uldze .  
Może zrozumieli, że uszkodzą go poważnie, powtarzając to.  
Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy związali mu ręce za plecami i wcisnęli czarna torbę na głowę.   
Jego mała (gigantyczna) część miała nadzieję, że zabierają go z powrotem, do hotelu. Zamiast tego jednak poprowadzili go przez dwoje drzwi, oba szczęknęły metalowo, z tego co słyszał. To, co było nowe, to zmiana akustyki.   
W chwili, gdy przeszedł przez drugie drzwi było oczywiste, że był na otwartej przestrzeni, słyszał kroki bandytów odbijające się echem dookoła tego miejsca. usłyszał kolejny, metaliczny szczęk i został popchnięty do przodu.   
Czy oni właśnie… czy oni właśnie włożyli go do klatki? John cofnął się i był wdzięczny za zamknięte wejście, kiedy zsuwał się na podłogę, nadal oślepiony i związany i teraz uwieziony w klatce; i czemu to było tak znajome?  
Całkowicie umknęło mu następne kilka minut, kiedy próbował przerwać ataki paniki, ale nie przeoczył otwierania cicho drzwi.  
Brzmiało jak klucz.   
Weszły jakieś buty od garnituru, a John rozpoznał głębokie mruczenie, z okresu, który spędził w tej rezydencji jak hotel. Został na miejscu, nadstawiając uszy gdy drzwi kliknęły otwarte i ludzie zalali pomieszczenie. Ból głowy pociągnął go za kręgosłup.   
Pamiętał.  
Drzewa, klatka, ból; i spojrzenie w oczy Sherlocka- i nagle eksperyment nabrał sensu.  
Jęknął i zwinął się, gdy ból przeszedł w palenie; i czemu do cholery był wstanie wyczuć Sherlocka?  
Tuż przed tym, jak upadł na bok i poddał się zdradzie swego własnego ludzkiego ciała, usłyszał jak klatka się otwiera.  
Cudownie.  
Otwarta, kiedy nie był w stanie uciec.  
Cholernie typowo.  
Potem usłyszał znów głos, blisko, tuż przy drzwiach.  
Cztery słowa, zanim się zatrzasnęły a John mógł wyczuć że ktoś inny też tu jest.  
\- No, łap go, tygrysie.


	18. Chapter 18

Wilk Johna nie potrzebował tym razem tyle czasu na regenerację, co po ostatnich dwóch transformacjach, ale Sherlock nie był pewny, czy to dlatego, że jego ciało w końcu zaczęło do tego przywykać, czy przez oczywisty fakt, że był przerażony.   
I miał prawo być- związany i zamknięty w klatce, a jego ciało rozdzierało się na części i uzdrawiało przemieniając w rozszalałą bestię.  
Sherlock przypuszczał, że on sam też byłby trochę nerwowy. Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądał korytarz z celami, kiedy wszyscy przemieniali się na raz. Wilki były terytorialne i nie bardzo sprytne, więc było prawdopodobnym, że wszyscy robili to, co John, pierwszej nocy i uderzali w kraty własnymi ciałami, by się wydostać.   
Jedyna rzecz, jakiej Sherlock nie był pewny, to czemu John zaczął się zmieniać przed Moranem, a nadal wył i krzyczał w agonii, kiedy Moran już tylko siedział i wykrzywiał się lekko z niewygody.   
Jego umysł ruszył do pracy, eksplodując tuzinem teorii. Moriarty zaczął mówić:  
\- Pięć lat.  
\- Przepraszam?- Sherlock siedząc koło Moriarty’ego na jego specjalnym balkonie, nie słyszał go przez przenikliwy wrzask Johna. I ryczenie widzów.  
\- Mam go od pięciu lat. To jest ten brakujący kawałek puzzli, które sobie układasz.  
Sherlock pozwolił, żeby te fakty weszły na swoje miejsce. Przemiana stawała się coraz łatwiejsza z racji doświadczenia. Im więcej razy John się zmieniał, tym mniej go bolało. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mu łatwo, ale jego ciało przywyknie do tego, tak, jak na początku podejrzewał w czasie zdrowienia.  
Jednakże, nieubłagane warczenie, przypłaszczone uszy, kucanie i ogon schowany między tylnymi łapami powiedziały Sherlockowi wszystko, co potrzebował, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo John się bał.  
Serce się łamało, gdy John - nie, nalegał, wilk- został zagnany w kąt przez dużo większego, bardziej muskularnego wilka, co wydawało się być powodem żółtej kałuży, rozszerzającej się po betonie pod nim.  
Sherlock niemal zaszlochał z powodu godności własnej Johna. Moriarty umrze jego rąk. Upewni się.  
Teraz, jednakże, mógł tylko czekać.   
Moran bezgłośnie obnażył zęby na Johna ( to był uśmiech) i bezwstydnie cieszył się każdą uncją przerażenia, jaka emanowała od Johna; ale Moriarty się to znudziło.  
\- Sebastian!- wrzasnął, wstał i pochylił się nad krawędzią. Głowa Morana podskoczyła do góry, kiedy słuchał Moriarty’ego. Interesujące.  
\- Dawaj z tym!  
Z wyciem rzuconym w sufit, który uciszył tłum, Sebastian podniósł łapę i walnął nią Johna w twarz. John nie zareagował na czas, ogłuszony przez wyostrzony słuch i bliski zasięg ciosu i został wciśnięty w kraty po jego stronie klatki.   
Moran wycofał się i patrzył, jak John się potyka, z zawrotami głowy, bo łapy miał osłabione w kolanach.   
Sherlock nastroszył się obok radosnego Moriraty’ego.   
John dalej warczał na Sebastiana, ale jego groźba była pusta, jako że Sebastian podszedł krok do przodu, a John zrobił kilka wstecz.   
Tłum zaczął znowu skandować, wychylając się wprost z balkonów i wymachując rękami na walkę poniżej.   
To trwało za długo.  
Moran wydawała się rozpoznawać sytuację i warczał wściekle z brutalnym trzaskiem zębów w kierunku pyska Johna.  
Tym razem John zdołał obrócić się na czas, więc tylko jeden ząb drasnął mu policzek. Instynktownie podniósł jedną ze swoich ciężkich łap, by walnąć Sebastiana w pysk w samoobronie. Sebastian poleciał w górę. Pazury jego tylnych łap przejechały po podłodze skrobiąc, a w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.  
John rozluźnił się, gdy Moriarty upadł na bok z ciężkim łomotem, nadal dysząc i drżąc.   
Sherlock pomyślał, że wyglądał wtedy szokująco ludzko.   
Moriarty był praktycznie w szoku, ale szybko go starł z twarzy na rzecz wściekłości.  
Jego paznokcie zagłębiły się w ramiona fotela, kiedy próbował wstać. Sebastian wstał i otrząsnął się, by wrócić do formy.   
Gdyby John był mocniej zaangażowany w walkę, wiedziałby, żeby długo przed tym zaatakować jego szyję, i Moran przegrałby w ciągu sekund.   
Tak jak było, Sebastian tylko się wkurzył. Zaryczał na Johna i skoczył mu do szyi, nie zatrzymując się, by ocenić swe szanse i John spanikował, wycofał się do krat tak bardzo, że stanął na tylnych nogach.  
Zamachał przednimi łapami w kierunku Morana, kiedy tamten podchodził. Uderzenie nie było tak dobre, jak to pierwsze, ale zmusiło go do przemyślenia swoich planów i wycofania się. Wycofał się więc, ale jeśli spojrzenie mogłoby zabijać, to John byłby martwy już od kilku dni.   
Moriarty wtedy właśnie zrozumiał, że mają towarzystwo.  
Brutalne kopniaki otwarły wszystkie drzwi, które uderzyły o ściany, a z każdego wejścia -oprócz jednego na specjalnym balkonie- wysypały się tuziny ubranych na czarno żołnierzy w ochronnych kamizelkach, którzy od razu wycelowali broń w arenę. Sherlock się uśmiechnął, widzowie zaczęli wrzeszczeć, ale nie z radości, tylko z paniki.  
Tych kilku, którzy próbowało walczyć i wydostać się, dostało, za sprawianie kłopotu, po niezłym uderzeniu w głowę kolbami od broni.  
Żołnierze krzyczeli do siebie nawzajem przekrzykując hałas i Sherlock zobaczył jak skanują pomieszczenie, szukając Jima Moriarty’ego.  
Kiedy sam się obrócił, mężczyzna zniknął ze swego fotela.  
Oczy Sherlocka otwarły się szerzej i sprawdził scenę pod sobą, ostatni raz zanim wystartował.  
O, Jezu, nie. Nie, nie.  
John znowu spanikował, przez ten atak i próbował wykopać sobie drogę przez kąt, w którym się zsikał.  
Moriarty, który wydawał się bardziej świadomy, czkał cierpliwie przy wejściu do klatki.   
Dla Sherlocka, to znaczyło tylko jedno.  
kiedy to obserwował, kłódka na kratach została otwarta strzałem z tłumikiem. Strzał wydawał się pochodzić z miejsca dokładnie pod Sherlockiem, wiec mógł to być tylko Moriarty.  
Usłyszał trzask metalu i bardziej spanikowane wrzaski, które powiedziały mu, że Sebastian toruje sobie drogę a potem kolejny trzask, którego nie mógł umiejscowić. A później usłyszał wycie, dużo bardziej zdesperowane i przerażone, niż Morana.   
Do czasu, gdy Sherlock dotarł do dołu schodów, ciało Sebastiana zasłaniało większość ciała Moriarty’ego, ukrywając go przed celownikami broni, kiedy oni przedzierali się do ściany, na której nie było drzwi ani balkonów, tylko beton.  
Żołnierze musieli odstać bardzo szczegółowe rozkazy, bo żaden z nich nawet nie próbował strzelać do wilków.  
John w tym czasie skomlał do siebie w kącie, ledwie zauważając własny zapach- w przeciwieństwie do faktu, że się obsikał.  
Wytarzał się w swoim moczu, przyciskając nos do krat i próbując łapami dosięgnąć kropli, które między nimi przeciekły. Sherlock przełknął, a jego pierś się zacisnęła.  
John był tak zajęty tym, co robił, że nie zauważył, że drzwi do klatki się otwarły.  
To dlatego Sherlock nigdy nie tracił czasu na strach, ale nie miał czasu na skupianie się na tym teraz. Musiał uratować Johna.  
John był wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć.  
John był przerażony. Jego John.  
Zastanawiał się, kiedy dokładnie zaczął nazywać tego wilka „swoim Johnem”.  
Sebastian nadal wycofywał się do ściany, Moriarty za nim. Był całkowicie zasłonięty Moranem, jak z irytacją zauważył Sherlock. Żaden żołnierz nie miał przez to czystego strzału, a kule nic nie robiły Moranowi.   
Przeklął głośno harmider, potem zostawił ich by uciekli, na rzecz Johna. Nie wiedział, przez jaki rodzaj ukrytych drzwi wyszli, ale miał nadzieje, że jacyś ludzie Mycrofta wiedzieli.  
Potrzebował ich zlokalizować, żeby mógł zacząć masakrę.  
Żołnierze zaczęli aresztować widzów, kiedy Sherlock podszedł do miejsca, gdzie John teraz gryzł kraty. Podszedł do ściany i wziął głęboki wdech. Czas na prośbę.  
\- John.- zawołał cicho. John nie zauważył.  
\- John!- głowa Sherlocka podskoczyła w górę.   
Zachwiał się odchodząc o krok.  
Niebieskie oczy przeszukały pomieszczenie, obracając się w miejscu.  
\- Tutaj.- Sherlock zawołał znowu, podnosząc rękę powoli.  
Nie chciał go przestraszyć, nie znowu. Wystarczająco źle wyglądał. John zobaczył go tym razem i uderzył w kraty, machając łapami w jego kierunku i próbując wcisnąć paszczę między kraty. Zawył do Sherlocka, z tego co wiedział,.  
\- Cicho, już w porządku.- Sherlock powoli podszedł do klatki.- Przestań. Przestań natychmiast, podchodzę.  
John przestał wyć, ale nadal gryzł i warczał na niego.  
Sherlock stanął, skrzyżował ramiona stanowczo, mając nadzieje, że utrzyma wzrok Johna, aż zrozumie, co się dzieje i się uspokoi. Sherlock podniósł brodę by się upewnić, że John jest nadal spokojny.  
John warknął cicho i wyciągnął łapę, patrząc na niego prosząco. Sherlock obszedł wrota cały czas śledzony przez wzrok Johna. Sherlock obejrzał się i był wdzięczny, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi, wyprowadzano ostatnich z członków nielegalnego klubu.  
Wsunął się do klatki, znieruchomiał, ale John tylko skomlał do niego i podsunął się bliżej a potem usiadł. Wyglądał okropnie z zakrwawionymi (ale gojącymi się) rozcięciami na policzkach i futrem zlepionym od własnego moczu. Sherlock przełknął i ukląkł przed nim.   
John nie próbował się wycofać, pocierał pysk o całe ciało Sherlocka i wpełzł na niego.  
Nie zajęło dużo czasu, aż detektyw leżał pod nim, prawie zmiażdżony przez ciepły ciężar, czyli kudłatego Johna, który na nim zasnął.


	19. Chapter 19

John obudził się, bo było mu zimno. Przynajmniej założył, że to z tego powodu.  
Do czasu, aż oprzytomniał wystarczająco, by otworzyć oczy zrozumiał też, że leżał całą noc na swoim chorym ramieniu, że coś bardzo śmierdziało nieświeżym moczem i że ma coś suchego i chrupkiego na twarzy.  
Zmarszczył brwi i podniósł rękę, pocierając policzek. Kiedy to coś na jego twarzy, stopniowo się przesuwało i złuszczyło, uderzył w niego kolejny zapach.  
Podniósł rękę i spojrzał na place, oczy rozszerzyły mu się kiedy zobaczył plamki czerwieni rozchodzące się po jego dłoni. Na paznokciach też miał krew.  
Z gwałtownym szarpnięciem, zalały go jego wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy w przerażających kawałkach, błyskach emocji i przerażenia. Szarpnął się też, gdy zrozumiał, że jakieś ubrania obcierają jego ciało. Następną rzeczą jaką zrozumiał były, dokładnie w tej kolejności: był nagi, ktoś go obejmował i był w klatce.   
Usłyszał zadowolone westchnienie obok siebie i zajęło mu kilka sekund, by zmusić się do uspokojenia i popatrzenia. To tylko Sherlock.  
Czekaj.   
Sherlock?   
Zaczął przesuwać ramie Sherlocka, obejmujące jego pierś i uciekać, aż dosięgnie słonecznego światła, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz przyjaciela powiedziało, mu, że Sherlock nie dbał o siebie ostatnio.  
John przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc brwi na widok ciemnych kół pod oczami i ciemniejszych cieni pod kośćmi policzkowymi. Miał pod uchem plamkę wielkości odcisku palca od pianki do golenia, która przeoczył przy goleniu dzisiejszego ranka.   
John przykrył usta tak, że jego bolesny skowyt nie mógł być usłyszany. Mimo wszystko, nadal wyglądał… wygadał raczej na szczęśliwego.  
Kiedy John spanikował kilka minut temu i próbował się wycofać, ramiona dokoła niego zacieśniły uchwyt. Nawet teraz, kiedy John patrzył pod tym kątem, Sherlock pożył policzek tak, żeby przyciskać do jego głowy. John czuł jak ściska mu się serce w piersi i uspokaja się znów przy piersi Sherlocka.  
Martwił się od tygodni. Zasłużył na przerwę.  
Aż do następnego razu, gdy się obudził.  
Wtedy John zrozumiał, że zapach siusiek pochodzi od niego.  
\- Jest OK.- Sherlock powiedział cicho do jego włosów. Czuł jak napięcie wnika z powrotem w ciało Johna, gdy tylko zaczął się budzić.- Wszystko jest dobrze. Nie myśl.  
No cóż, jak u licha miał nie myśleć?  
Leżał nagi, we własnym brudzie, w środku podziemnej klatki. Próbował utrzymać głos spokojnym.  
\- Co się ze mną działo?- spytał cicho, mając zamknięte oczy.  
Zapadła długa cisza. Sherlock westchnął. Potem przejechał ręką wzdłuż pleców Johna.   
Przez ostatnie cztery godziny był tak blisko stracenia go i Bóg tylko wiedział, jak źle się czuł pozwalając na to, żeby go zabrali. Nie puści go znowu.  
\- Chcesz, żebym ci to wyjaśnił w całości, czy prosto?  
Sherlock przymknął czy myśląc o najlepszym sposobie wyjaśnienia sytuacji, ale odpowiedz nigdy nie nadeszła.  
\- Ja… chce włożyć jakieś ubranie.  
Sherlock, pomimo wszystko, zaśmiał się. To był krótki i cichy, ale jednak śmiech i to sprawiło, że John się uśmiechnął.   
Sherlock przelotnie go uścisnął, zanim się wycofał i chłodne powietrze owiało ich tam, gdzie przedtem byli przyciśnięci do siebie.  
John otwarł oczy, by zobaczyć jak przyjaciel podnosi płaszcz z krawędzi ogrodzenia. Rzucił go do zwiniętego Johna i obrócił się.  
\- Eskorta mojego brata powinna czekać na zewnątrz tych drzwi.-wskazał na drewniane drzwi prowadzące do schodów na balkon Jima.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy w chodzeniu?  
John nie wiedział, czemu miałby, aż spróbował wstać. Wszędzie był poobcierany i zesztywniały.  
\- Proszę.- jęknął i w sekundę Sherlock był przy jego boku, z ręką dookoła jego talii.  
John miał tuziny pytań, ale próbował z całych sił zatrzymać je dla siebie. Zostało tylko jedno, którego nie chciał odpuścić.  
\- Sherlock?  
\- Tak?  
Sherlock wbił spojrzenie w drogę przed nimi, pociągając za wejście do klatki i prowadząc Johna do wyjścia.  
\- Czy ja się obsikałem ostatniej nocy?  
John się zaczerwienił, gdy pytał, ale Sherlock nie rozbawiło to, ani nie zawstydziło.  
\- Tak myślę.—wymruczał. Przekręcił gałkę, ciesząc się, że jest otwarte i strażnicy czekają po drugiej stronie.  
Ta odpowiedź tak naprawdę wywołała tylko więcej pytań, ale nie było żadnych, które John mógł zadać w towarzystwie, które obejmowało kogokolwiek oprócz Sherlocka, toteż siedział cicho.  
Do czasu, aż doszli do auta, poczuł się trochę lepiej.   
Nogi mu się rozluźniły, a mięśnie przestały wrzeszczeć. Nadal jednak bolało go aż do kości i nie był pewny czy to naprawdę kości go bolą, czy to ma to tylko w głowie, ale mógłby odespać później.  
Teraz chciał przedyskutować pewne ogólne, towarzysko dopuszczalne tematy.  
\- Nie jadłeś odpowiednio, prawda?- westchnął z ulgą, gdy wsiedli do auta, oślepiony przez słońce, które nie widział od zbyt dawna. Zapadł się w miękkie, skórzane siedzenia, wyciągnął nogi przed sobą. Istniało kilka korzyści z poznania Mycrofta Holmesa, definitywnie.  
\- Anie nie spałeś. Mieszkanie w porządku?  
Sherlock wydawał się bardzo niechętny, by odpowiadać, kiedy odwracał spojrzenie i w końcu pozwolił mu osiąść na przyciemnionych oknach.  
\- Żyłem sam przez lata, zanim cię spotkałem, John. Jestem w stanie zadbać o siebie.  
\- No cóż, ciągle żyjesz, przyznaje ci to.- John uśmiechnął się, poprawiając kołnierzyk płaszcza Sherlocka, który miał na sobie. Był naprawdę śmiesznie wielki. Sherlock zerknął na jego zmagania i prychnął.  
\- Jesteś jak krowa z pistoletem. Czekaj i przestań ciągnąć, choć na chwile.- upomniał go, odciągając jego dłonie. John patrzył na niego za to, ale skrzyżował ramiona i przechylił głowę, by dać my wolną przestrzeń, przysuwając się po siedzenie .  
\- To nie jest trudne. Tak.- Sherlock złożył kołnierz do przodu i w dół, z jednym równym zagięciem.  
John mrugnął i zaskoczony popatrzył w górę na niego.  
\- Miałem chwile, żeby się nauczyć.- wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się, by usiąść prosto. Nie wrócił na siedzenie po drugiej stronie auta.- Tylko dlatego ze nie składam kołnierza to nie znaczy, że nie wiem, jak to robić.  
John uśmiechnął się, wywracając oczami.  
Trzymał wzrok na twarzy Sherlock, który udawał, że nie zauważa jego wzroku.  
\- Naprawdę tęskniłem za tobą.- John mruknął, obracając głowę i spoglądając w tył zagłówka. Sherlock popatrzył na niego i potem odwrócił głowę.  
\- Tak. Ja też. To znaczy za tobą. To jest- tęskniłem za tobą.  
Kości policzkowe Sherlocka zaróżowiły się przez to jąkanie się z emocji. Odwrócił głowę bardziej, zawstydzony, ale John uśmiechnął się do niego.   
Przecisnął rękę przez ramią przyjaciela i podniósł jego dłoń.  
\- Dobrze.- powiedziała cicho i, z kolejnym usatysfakcjonowanym westchnieniem, położył mu głowę na ramieniu; resztę podróży spędził w pięknej, przyjaznej ciszy z obiektem jego nowo kwestionowanej seksualności.  
Och nie- pomyślał. Nie idziemy tam.   
Poszedł więc prosto do prysznica, kiedy tylko weszli do domu.   
John odwiesił płaszcz Sherlock z tyłu drzwi, obiecując sobie, że go wyczyści w pralni w podzięce i obrócił się do prysznica. Podkręcił temperaturę na wysoką i wszedł do środka, spędzając tylko chwile na cieszeniu się gorącem i mocnym zapachem czystości; nigdy nie czuł niczego tak dobrego   
Sherlock, przypomniał mu jego wilk. Usadził tę część umysłu na miejscu, dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy odtworzył drzwi łazienki z grzesznym luksusowym ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół talii i znalazł stertę czystych ubrań, czekających na podłodze na zewnątrz.  
Sprawdził korytarz, ale nie zobaczył Sherlocka.   
Skorzystał z okazji by się zaczerwienić i uśmiechnąć nieśmiało, kiedy przeszukał stertę, a potem wrócił do łazienki.  
Kiedy w końcu czuł się przyzwoicie, otwarł okno i pozwolił wyjść parze i poszedł szukać współlokatora.  
Kiedy podchodził do kuchni, prawie musiał sprawdzić drugi raz, gdy jego wyostrzone zmysły ostrzegły go o kubku gorącej herbaty, czekającej na niego koło czajnika.   
Popatrzył na Sherlocka, niewinnie czytającego gazetę w fotelu, a potem z powrotem na kubek.  
Zmagał się z wielkim uśmiechem, który groził wyrwaniem się na wolność, gdy przyciskał herbatę do piersi i poszedł usiąść na własnym fotelu naprzeciwko Sherlocka.  
\- Dzięki.- powiedział cicho, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć mu na twarz . Wyglądał trochę lepiej po tym jak się przespał, ale nadal był trochę zbyt chudy, a jego włosy zaczynały się robić tłuste pod światło z okna.   
John zastanawiał się czy nadal byłby w stanie wyczuć Sherlock z drugiej strony pokoju po tym jak się wykapał.  
\- Proszę bardzo.-odparł Sherlock, patrząc stanowczo na gazetę.  
John nadal zauważał, że kącik ust drga mu lekko w uśmiechu.  
\- Sherlock.- zawołał, bardziej serio.  
Sherlock wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym mówi, złożył więc gazetę i położył ją na boku, zanim John znów coś powiedział. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Gdzie chcesz, żebym zaczął?


	20. Chapter 20

\- Jestem wilkołakiem.- John wypił łyk herbaty i zagapił się na pierś Sherlocka, próbując, by to wszystko do niego dotarło. Widział jak Sherlock próbuje siedzieć cicho i pozwolić mu załapać w jego własnym czasie. Widział też, jak Sherlock nie potrafi tego zrobić.  
\- Nie ma się czego bać, przyrzekam.- Sherlock przechylił się lekko do przodu na siedzeniu. Potrzasnął głowa, upił kolejny łyk i podniósł oczy by napotkać spojrzenie Johna.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- John spytał, brzmiąc na bardziej sceptycznego, niż zjadliwego.  
Nie było sposobu, by Sherlock mógł wiedzieć o wilkołakach przed Johnem. Nie było sposobu. Albo… może był. Bóg wiedział, że wydawał się w swoich wyjaśnieniach pewny siebie .  
\- Powiedziałem ci. Robiłem badania.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi przewidując, za jak nieadekwatną John uzna tę odpowiedź.   
\- To się nie liczy. To był eksperyment.  
\- Eksperymenty prowadzą do badan.  
\- Zamknij się.- Johnowi cisza zaczynała przeszkadzać. Zwłaszcza, kiedy właśnie zrozumiał, że zwątpił w Sherlocka Holmesa. Na jego usprawiedliwienie, ten człowiek wiele razy go okłamywał.  
\- Nie sądziłem tak.  
\- Dzięki Bogu.  
Sherlock oddychał, ramiona mu obwisły z ulgi. Myślał przez chwile.  
\- Wiesz, skąd wiem, że będzie dobrze?  
John spojrzał w górę, niezbyt pewny, czy chce wiedzieć.  
\- Skąd?- Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Sebastian Moran.  
\- On?- John zrobił minę, kończąc herbatę. Zostawił kubek na małym stoliku przy swoim ramieniu, potrząsając głową.  
\- Sherlock, on jest psychopatą, który pracuje dla psychopaty.  
\- Mm, na więcej, niż jeden sposobów.- wymruczał Sherlock w swe kolana, podnosząc ramiona.  
\- Co?- John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co? Nie powiesz nic?- Sherlock spojrzał na Johna i uśmiechnął się znowu.  
\- Racja. Cokolwiek… co z nim?  
John położył podbródek na dłoni, zmuszając się, żeby odwrócić spojrzenie. To była jego dłoń. To była normalna dłoń. Nie wilcza.  
\- Cóż, był wilkołakiem.- Sherlock wskazując niejasno ręką, jakby to odpowiadało na wszelkie pytania Johna. John mrugnął oczami.  
\- Wiem. Byłem tam.  
\- Nie, John.   
Sherlock wywrócił oczami. Zsunął się z fotela i ukląkł przed Johnem, biorąc obie jego ręce i przytrzymując je blisko. Chciał je pocałować, ale nie myślał, żeby John to docenił.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się mylił. John był pewny, że coś złamał, kiedy zdołał odwrócić oczy od jego ust.  
\- Był wilkiem, ale wiedział. Był świadomy, czym jest, co się dzieje. Ty byłeś świadomy poprzedniej nocy i zaczynasz pamiętać teraz. Wiesz, że jego przemiana nie wyglądał w ogóle na bolesna?  
John zmrużył oczy na te myśl. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego, oczy błysnęły z dumy i ekscytacji i że John powinien mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. John się poddał i nagrodził go maleńkim uśmiechem. Uśmiech Sherlock zaczął blednąć. Johna też, kiedy to zauważył.  
\- Coś złego?- spytał cicho, ściskając jego dłoń uspokajająco.  
Sherlock potrzasnął głową, mrugając. John poczuł jak serce wali mu w piersi, kiedy zrozumiał, że gapi się na jego usta.  
Przełknął i polizał usta zawstydzony. Oczy Sherlock drgnęły.  
\- Sherlock.- powiedziała John, bardziej stanowczo. Zamiast odpowiedzi, Sherlock ukląkł i rzucił się do przodu, przyciskając usta do ust Johna.   
Odpowiedź zajęła Johnowi kilka sekund, ale Sherlock tego oczekiwał. Czekał cierpliwie, pozwalając naciskowi stopniowo wzrastać, aż John zaczął się poruszać i Jezu, nigdy nie całował nikogo, kogo by lubił. John dowiódł, że nienawiść wobec wszystkich nie dawała satysfakcji. Och, no cóż.   
Mógł to teraz nadrobić.

TRZY MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ.

\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Nie, ale… ale serio…  
\- Przestaniesz? I tak jest zbyt późno, by wychodzić.  
John, ubrany tylko w bieliznę, westchnął i opadł w tył na siedzenie, zamknął oczy.  
\- Jak dużo dłużej?- Sherlock sprawdził zegar.- Trudno powiedzieć. Stają się coraz mniej łatwe do wyliczenia. W każdej chwili, to pewne.  
\- Cholerne lato z jego późnymi zachodami słońca. Chce iść do łóżka.- John jęknął, zwinąwszy się na sofie.  
\- Przymknij się.- Sherlock mruknął.- To tylko księżyc. Nie ma jeszcze dziewiątej, a to nie jest lato.  
\- Nie wiesz, gdzie żyjemy?- John odparł z chrząknięciem. Sherlock uśmiechnął się blado. Uderzenia deszczu były cichsze, to na pewno, ale wiedział, że John nie ma problemów z usłyszeniem ich.  
\- Cieszę się, że zostajesz w mieszkaniu dzisiaj.- powiedział szczerze, spojrzenie przejechały po rękach i nogach Johna.  
Otwarł oko i uśmiechnął się, wydając się lekko rozbawiony.  
\- Ja nie.  
\- Och, cicho bądź, będzie dobrze.- westchnął detektyw, kładąc podbródek na pięści. Siedzieli tak kilka chwil, w ciszy, aż brwi Johna się zmarszczyły, a jego twarz wykrzywił bol.  
\- Majtki.- Sherlock polecił, wstając i wyciągając rękę do Johna. John się zgodził, wracając do głębokich, równych oddechów, które trenował podczas ostatniej zmiany, by mu pomogły wytrzymać bez wrzasków. Tym razem był w mieszkaniu. Wśród ludzi. Musiał się kontrolować.   
Ślepa wiara Sherlocka bardzo mu pomagała.   
Sherlock zdjął mu majtki ze stóp i cofnął się, dając mu przestrzeń, by zszedł z fotela na podłogę. Przez ostatnie miesiące pracowali z wielka pasją nad ich zawstydzeniem nagością, ku zachwytowi Sherlocka.   
Rzucił bieliznę Johna na sofę i czekał na chrząknięcia i jęki i budzące mdłości trzaski kości, aż wilk stanie przed nim.   
Sherlock zaśmiał się, gdy język Johna wyleciał mu z pyska. Jego ogon kiwał się jak u psa. Sherlock zawsze interesowało, jak wiele z psa było w zachowaniu Johna - kolejny milutki eksperymencik wskoczył mu do głowy.   
Uśmiechnął się i położył rękę na jego głowie, głaszcząc lekko. John przycisnął głowę do jego dłoni i potarł ją, prawie popychając go w trakcie.  
\- John.- Sherlock go upomniał, odpychając.  
John wydał kaszlący dźwięk, który Sherlock nauczył się rozpoznawać jako śmiech.  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy.  
\- Dobra. Rozumiem.  
Podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął miotłę. John próbował iść zanim, ale jego ogromne ciało nie mogło przecisnąć się między szafkami. Poddał się i czekał w salonie.   
Kiedy usiadł, jego ogon walił o podłogę z ekscytacji. Sherlock wcisnął mu szczotkę w pysk.  
\- Ugryź, ty wielki wałkoniu.- polecił. John zacisnął szczęki na kijku i rozgryzł go na dwa kawałki.  
Wypluł drzazgi tak dobrze, jak potrafił, kiedy Sherlock odkopnął część z włosiem na bok. Kijek był znów przed Johnem, tym razem w poł drogi w dół.  
\- Ugryź znowu.  
Poł sekundy później, uwagę Johna skupił kijek, który powiewał mu przed pyskiem.  
Sherlock rzucił go przez mieszkanie.  
John skoczył na równe nogi, chętny by zanim pogonić, złapać i zgryźć na kawałki, ale zauważył złośliwy uśmieszek detektywa toteż zamarł w drodze. Prychnął i łupnął w dół kiedy zrozumiał, co się stało. Sherlock podniósł drugą połowę i zrobił to samo. John nie mógł się powstrzymać od skoku, zanurkował pod biurko, łamiąc krzesło, by jak najszybciej dosięgnąć kijka.  
Kiedy w końcu wrócił z połową drewna, po którą poleciał, Sherlock spojrzał na niego z dumą, która znaczyło, że spełnił wszelkie oczekiwania.  
John wykrzywił pysk do niego i upuścił kijek na jego stopy, upewniając się, by obślinione drzazgi upadły na buty.  
Sherlock krzyknął, kiedy został uderzony w kostkę i kopnął Johna w szyję, by go odepchnąć. John znów się uśmiechnął po swojemu, obrócił się i obejrzał mieszkanie nowymi oczami.   
Sherlock wstał i wrócił do swej sypialni. Chwile później, kiedy piłeczka przeturlała się przez kuchnie i minęła jego nos, John opadł na podłogę. Usłyszał śmiech Sherlocka z jego pokoju i warknął w kierunku korytarza. Zmusił się do obrócenia.   
Kolejna piłeczka przeleciała przed jego pyskiem na wysokości oczu i instynktownie podskoczył za nią, drapiąc pazurami w dół ściany z wysiłku dorwania jej.  
Następne kilka godzin spędzili w ten sposób.  
Jedyna rzecz, której John nie zaakceptował to jedzenie dla psów.  
Liznął go, bo nie mógł nie zaspokoić ciekawości i próbował wszystkiego, ale to było obrzydliwe w smaku.  
Sherlock nadal wyglądał na irytująco zadowolonego.

Kiedy przyszedł ranek, obudził się jak zwykle rozłożony na Sherlocku. Wiedział, że to nie ostatni raz, kiedy będzie zazdrosny o jego ubrania, nie na długo.  
John zrozumiał, że ich relacja - zabawne- nie wydawała się wcale inna, od tego, co było przed tym wszystkim… nie dziwota, że wszyscy przypuszczali rożne rzeczy.   
Sherlock już się obudził i patrzył na niego, gdy obrócił głowę, by pogłaskać go po włosach, odgarniając loki z jego twarzy.  
\- Jak twój eksperyment?- wymruczał, Sherlock się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jaki eksperyment?


End file.
